The Daughter of Light and Dark
by Not2Innocent
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she was an average muggleborn witch. She was in for a shock. She gets her world turn upside down. Things change for the better and for the worst. What's a girl to do now that she's caught in the middle and realizes she has the power to change the outcome of the war. Non-canon, follows part of the series.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

_Revised Prologue_

Prologue: Welcome to Essence

The florescent colors of light beamed off the walls and floors of the large room in a familiar frantic pattern. The music blared loudly through the speakers creating a rift of melody and movement. It was a familiar scene throughout the summer. Everyone was dancing and it looked as if they were enjoying themselves without any thought of tomorrow or yesterday. All that mattered was this present; it was filled with friends and laughter. However, not everyone was living in the present. Overlooking the scene was one individual leaning silently over the balcony that overlooked the spacious dance floor and stage. She leaned nonchalantly, but there was a stiffness to her shoulders that revealed her turmoil.

"Hey, doll face, whatcha doing?" a female voice called out after a few moments of watching her overlook the dance floor.

Her luscious pale blond curls swung as she turned her back against the railing to look at the source of the voice. She turned around to face a raven haired beauty that was her cousin Loren. Loren and her family the Corbetts owned a chain of night clubs called The Essence. She sighed.

"Just looking at them," she stated quietly wishing that she was somewhere else.

"I'm sure that's it," Loren replied looking back at her cousin. She didn't want to push her so she said. "It's nice to know that we are the only ones with access to this floor. A little peace and quiet from the noise from those filthy and bloody idiots who call themselves witches and wizards."

The young woman shook her head silently cursing her newly found cousin's Slytherin attitude towards others. Her thoughts were interrupted from a tug.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Loren asked tugging at the golden locks.

"It's charmed to look this way," she replied bringing her hands to swat at Loren's.

"Pick another color, are you intentionally trying to look like a Malfoy," Loren said annoyed.

With a quick flick of her wand, the signature pale blond locks turned to a dark daisy. She made a hand gesture to Loren that mockingly stated, 'Are you happy now?'

"Why hide who you are Mione," Loren asked, not sure why she would even want to hide her beautiful honey brown colored hair.

"I'm not sure anymore," Hermione answered looking back towards the crowd of dancers. She wasn't sure who she was anymore.

* * *

_Original Prologue_

She leaned silently against the wall of the balcony looking down at the dance floor. Everyone was dancing and it looked as if they were all having a great time. No one seemed to notice the blond haired beauty that seemed to overlook the whole first floor of the club.

"Hey doll face whatcha doing?" a female voice called.

She turned around and met faced with her raven haired beauty of a cousin Loren. Loren and her family The Corbetts owned the teenage witch night club called The Essence.

"Just looking at them," she said quietly wishing she was somewhere other then here.

"Yeah it's nice to know that we are the only ones with access to this floor," Loren said, "A little peace and quiet from the noise and those filthy and bloody idiots who call themselves witches and wizards."

She shook her head cursing silently in her head the Slytherin attitude of her newly found cousin.

"In Merlin's name, what are you doing wearing that wig?" Loren said tugging at the golden blond locks.

"It's charmed to look this way," she replied touching her head slightly.

"Pick another color, that color of blond makes you look like a Malfoy," Loren said angrily.

With a flick of her wand the distinctive pale blond bordering on white turned to a dark daisy color.

"Why hide who you are Mione?" Loren asked wanting to know why she would hide her beautiful honey brown colored hair.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered looking from the crowd of dancers to face her cousin.

* * *

6-16-2012

Removed irrelevant chapters from the story.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

_Revised Chapter One_

Chapter One: Summer Surprises

Hermione Granger had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She thought confidently to herself that the summer would go by without a hitch. Harry Potter had once again escaped a near death experience was the one and only Dark Lord of the time, Voldemort. After the last confrontation, things were all around quiet. However, Hermione at the time did not know things were about to change for the good.

Hermione sighed and looked off into the distance. It was hard to concentrate with Loren beside her acting as a sort of watchdog over her. Thinking of Loren and her family, she was brought back to her parents and what had occurred there not so long ago.

_Flashback_

_Hermione had just arrived home with her father from the train. Her mother had stayed behind to get lunch ready for Hermione's arrival home. Hermione smiled happily as she looked at the home she had grown up in._

_Lunch had gone well even though her mother seemed to be fidgety and quiet which was unlike herself._

_"Hermione, darling, there are some things were must discuss with you," her father stated as they sat in the living room._

_"Yes?" Hermione asked confused as to why her father carried such a tone._

_"Maybe…we can put this off for another moment," her mother cried unhappily._

_Hermione noticed her father give her mother a look that obviously told her that what needed to be discussed could not be left for another time._

_"You should sit down," her mom said quietly looking away from Hermione._

_"My dear, this is very important," her father started._

_"What can be so important, that has you two so worked up," Hermione wondered trying to put a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder._

_Hermione watched confused as to what would occur. Her mother started to cry and her father looked unhappy, but nonetheless ready to be the burden of bad news. Hermione knew for sure that it couldn't be good news._

_"We're not your real parents," her mother finally stated in the midst of her cries cutting off her father's gentle, "You were adopted."_

_Hermione sat still looking from her father to her mother. She was shocked and confused. It did make sense as she really examined her mother's dark straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She then turned to her father's light blond brown hair and green eyes. She looked enough like them, but it obvious from Hermione's coloring that they were not her parents. Hermione's bushy brown hair had lightened into a wavy honey brown hair and her dark brown eyes did not match her parents._

_"Why are you telling me now," Hermione asked quietly unsure of why it was relevant._

_"We were going to tell you after Hogwarts, but plans changed," her father stated._

_Hermione tilted her head in wonder. She was curious. "What do you mean?"_

_"Your birth mother, Chloe Corbett, her family has discovered who you are and wants you to stay with them." Her mother stated._

_"They want to take me away?" Hermione cried unsure. "Why?"_

_"Yes and no, the woman we talked to, your aunt, wants you to stay for the summer. They just want to know you," her father stated._

_"They're witches and wizards," Hermione stated obviously making connections in her mind._

_"Yes, they owled a week ago. They'll be here soon, through the floo." Her mother stated._

_Hermione hugged her mother and father unsure of what to do. They were her parents even only in name. "It's unfair, but I guess we don't have to unpack."_

_Her mother laughed sadly to Hermione's little comment as they heard a pop from the fireplace._

_There before Hermione were two women. It was obviously that they were mother and daughter. They had the same facial structure. The woman in her late 30s had honey brown hair that was swept up in a bun and hazel colored eyes. She had an air of warmth about her. The young woman had dark black hair and hazel colored eyes._

_"I am Riana Corbett-Luther, your aunt, Hermione," the older woman stated._

_"And I am your cousin, Loren Luther," the younger woman stated with a smile._

_End Flashback_

"Loren to Mione," Loren said tapping Hermione on the shoulder, "Hello."

Hermione was jolted out of her memories and back to the present. "What?"

"You never did answer my question," Loren stated, "All you've been doing is staring off into space."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why hide that you're a Corbett, part of the family?" Loren asked.

"I'm not ready to face everyone," Hermione stated.

Loren sighed. She knew that Hermione was one of the bravest, if not the most stubborn person she knew. It was not about Hermione, but about her friends. "They'll understand."

"Who?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone else who has the pleasure of your friendship," Loren stated.

"It's not about them," Hermione shivered slightly.

Loren nodded. "The other pureblood families will know there place in our affairs. The Malfoys, The Goyles, The Cabbe, The Parkinsons, The Flints, The Zabinis, will have no right to question us."

"They won't accept me. I've been a Mudblood for the last six years. It won't make a different. I'm the ugly little bookworm that is friends with Harry Potter."

"Hermione Ann Granger," Loren stated, "By the way, we must figure out your surname." Loren then held Hermione's shoulders. Softly she stated, "Darling you're not ugly, have you looked in the mirror lately doll?"

Hermione looked away towards the dance floor.

"Let's go," Loren stated in a decisive tone. She was not taking no for an answer. "Let's go dance like no one's watching."

Loren took Hermione's hand dragging her away. "Live as much as you can. Hermione, you have a month before Hogwarts. Things will fall into place. Just have fun. When you go back you can go on with your head girl duties and going by the rules."

Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure what would happen when she went back, but she knew right now it was about living.

'Just live,' she thought as she let the music embrace her.

* * *

_Original Chapter One_

_Chapter One-Summer Surprises_

Hermione had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She thought everything would be great. Harry had once again escaped his death by defeating Voldemort. Everything seemed too good to be true. Things were about to change when she got home to her parents that summer.

Hermione forgot Loren was there next to her and thought back to what her parents had told her when she got to their nice big house.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hermione darling we have something to tell you," Mr. Granger said as they got into the house._

_"What?" Hermione asked curious._

_"You should sit down dear," Mrs. Granger said. She had lead them to the living room._

_"What can be so important?" she asked sitting on her favorite arm chair with Crookshanks on her lap purring softly._

_"Hermione darling as hard as this for me to say this," Mrs. Granger started but started to cry._

_"Hermione we're not your real parents," Mr. Granger finished and walked over to his weeping wife._

_"What do you mean not my real parents, are you saying you adopted me?" Hermione asked shocked._

_"Yes, we adopted you when you were only a few weeks old," Mrs. Granger said._

_"That explains why I look differently from you two," Hermione said softly looking at her "mother" who had dark straight brown hair and dark black brown eyes and her "father" who had light brown blond hair and hazel eyes._

_Hermione thought to herself, she had bushy brown hair that grew out into wavy honey brown hair and dark cinnamon brown eyes. She looked nothing like them as Hermione thought but enough to look like their daughter for all these years._

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione asked._

_"We were going to when you after you finished Hogwarts, but then plans changed," Mr. Granger said._

_"What do you mean?" Hermione asked._

_"Your mother, your birthmother Chloe Corbett, her family seems to have discovered your birth and wants you to go stay with them," Mrs. Granger said sobbing._

_"You mean they want to take me away?" Hermione said._

_"Yes and no, the woman we talked to said she wants you to come and stay with them for the summer then have you decide what you'll do," Mr. Granger said._

_Hermione sat still for a moment. "Are The Corbetts witches and wizards?"_

_"Yes, we figured so since they owled us a week ago. They'll be here soon to get you, I think it's through the floo network," Mrs. Granger said._

_"I don't have to unpack I guess," Hermione said sadly._

_Suddenly there was a pop and The Grangers and Hermione looked over at the fireplace. A beautiful brown haired woman who looked to be in her 30s stood there with a young woman who looked like exactly like her except her hair was a dark black. They were both dressed in robes, witches._

_'Witches,' Hermione thought._

_"Hello," the older woman said, "I am Riana Corbett-Luther, your aunt, Hermione."_

_"And I'm Loren Luther, your cousin," the young woman said._

_**End FlashBack**_

"Loren to Mione," Loren said tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" Hermione said startled.

"You never answered my question," Loren said, "All you've been doing is standing there in a trance."

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Why hide that you're a Corbett, part of the family?" Loren asked.

"I'm not ready to face everyone," Hermione said.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny?" Loren guessed.

"No I think they'll understand, it's other people," Hermione said.

"The Malfoys, The Goyles, The Cabbe, The Parkinsons, The Flints, The Zabinis?" Loren recited.

"Yeah, they won't accept me; I've been a Mudblood to them for six years, it wouldn't make a different if I turned out to be Pureblood. I still am the ugly little bookworm of a friend to Harry Potter," she said.

"Shut your mouth Hermione Anne Granger," Loren said sighing then said, "We must find out from mother if your surname can be changed to Corbett or not."

"Whatever," Hermione said.

"Darling you're not ugly, have you looked in the mirror lately doll?" Loren said touching Hermione's cheek and then getting up. "Come on, let's go dance like no one's watching."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Whatever you say."

"Live as much as you can Hermione, it's the summer. You have a month before Hogwarts, just have fun now. When you go back you can do your head girl duties like study and go by the rules," Loren said dragging Hermione down the stairs.

Hermione just smiled and thought, 'Just live.'

Hi not2innocent here just saying hello and asking if you like the story so far. Please review and try not to be mean.

* * *

6-16-2012

Obviously I removed the irrelevant chapters.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Last Chapter:

With a flick of her wand the distinctive pale blond bordering on white turned to a dark daisy color.

"Why hide who you are Mione?" Loren asked wanting to know why she would hide her beautiful honey brown colored hair.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered looking from the crowd of dancers to face her cousin.

_Chapter Two-Letters between Friends_

**August 3rd**

**Hey Mione!!**

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. I'm at the Burrow with Ron and the rest of the Weasly Clan now. I have missed you; things were really boring at Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have started to redecorate the house. I swear if Ron hadn't gone and got me last week I would have cracked!! Yes, cracked hearing about the colors of wallpaper all day will get to you. Well I hope your summer is going well. Ron and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend; I know short notice that only gives you a day to tell your parents. Well, send a reply really soon!!**

**Love Your Best Friend,**

**Harry**

Hermione smiled as she read the letter from Harry. 'Maybe this will be a good time to tell them about my being adopted?' she thought.

"What's in the letter that has you grinning like an idiot?" Loren said grabbing the letter.

"Hey," Hermione said trying to reach for it.

"Tis Tis," Loren said as she read. "Aww Love Your Best Friend Harry."

"Shut up," Hermione said grabbing the letter back, "I wasn't done."

"Darling, you've read Harry's letter what does Ron's say," Loren said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked out of the living room and into the library and den. She opened Ron's letter and began to read.

**August 3rd**

**Hey Hermione,**

**How's your summer been? Well my summer has been fabulous. Did I tell you that I've got a girlfriend now? I know your probably laughing like a hyena, me Ronald Weasly with a girlfriend. Well my girlfriend is Lavender, yes your roommate Lav. Well she and I met up at a wizards club called The Second Essence. Hey did you know that there is a club called The Essence too. It seems that both clubs are run by the same people but held up at different places on the outskirts of ****London**** and another in Hogsmeade. Well back to my story, yes we as in Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and I were at the club. Don't tell mom she thought we were going to a muggle movie!! Well yes we were at the club dancing and having fun. I bumped into Lavender actually spilled my drink on her dress. She was with Parvati and Padma. It was so horrible but we got to talking and stuff. I asked her out to dinner and that was how it started. Our relationship has only been a week long but I think it will work. Well hope you can come see us this weekend. Everyone will be there.**

**Love,**

**Ron**

Hermione laughed. "Ron and his clumsy mistakes," she laughed.

"What are you laughing about Missy?" Loren said.

"Nothing," she said, "Do you think your father and mother will let me go?"

"Why not," Loren said, "They're your friends. Go ask."

Hermione walked out of the den/library. She walked through the huge manor to find her aunt and uncle in the back gardens. Hermione loved the gardens and its beautiful maze.

"Aunt Riana, Uncle Julius?" she called.

"Over here," her aunt Riana called. Hermione walked over to the right to the patio with table and chairs. The husband and wife sat drinking lemonade and sitting in the sun.

Hermione smiled at the picture. The two were so in love, she wished for a love like her aunt and uncles and a love like her parents. 'No they aren't my parents, they are my adoptive parents but still they raised me, cared for me. They are my parents in the right way,' Hermione thought.

"Hermione what is it?" Uncle Julius asked.

"Well Harry and Ron want to see me at Hogsmeade this weekend. Is it alright that I go?" Hermione said.

"Of course, you can buy your school supplies while your there," Aunt Riana said.

"Wonderful," Hermione said.

"You must have Loren escort you too," Aunt Riana said.

"Mom, she doesn't need a babysitter," Loren said coming out of nowhere, "Hermione's 17 and she'll be 18 in December."

"Well you need to have a babysitter," Julius said laughing.

"No I don't," Loren said, "I'm 21 yrs old, I've been legal witch in our world for the last four years."

"Lori, you can meet Harry and Ron." Hermione said, "You're coming with me."

"Alright," Loren said with a smile, "I was waiting for you to ask me."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll go write a reply."

"Hermione use your raven, Faith. It was your mother's now she's yours," Aunt Riana said. Riana smiled at Hermione. She was her baby sister's daughter. She wondered if Hermione was too like Chloe. She would know once she went to Faith Riana thought with a secret smile.

"I will," Hermione said after a moment.

**August 3rd**

**Dear Harry and Ron,**

**Boys…No, I guess I should say young men now. My summer has been great. There have been many surprises. I have so much to tell you guys. Well I can go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks my cousin Loren will be with us. Don't as who Loren is just yet. Well hope you guys are safe and happy!! Harry I know your letter was positive and all but I hope you haven't had any nightmares. Ron I'm so happy for you and Lavender!! Well see you soon.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Hermione**

Hermione smiled at the beautiful black raven with green eyes as she tied the letter to its leg. She had beautiful wings and had delicate feathers. 'Faith you're beautiful,' she thought.

'Mistress is too beautiful,' a small sweet voice said to her mind, 'You are like your mother.'

"Huh?" Hermione said confused.

'You are special like her too. You can speak through the mind to animals, among other things,' Faith replied.

Hermione was shocked. 'What?'

'You are one of the chosen few with small precious gifts.' Faith said.

"Say what?" Hermione said.

'I've said too much too soon, well I'll fly this to your friends.' Faith said then took off into the night sky. 'Ask Riana.'

Hermione watched the bird fly off.

well that's it for now…Cliffy!! yea cliffhanger I'm going to leave you hanging for a bit. well that's it for now. Please REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks for the review Foghorn Siren. I'll try to make chapters longer.___

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

_Chapter Three-The Past_

Hermione wondered if she were going crazy. "I was talking to a bird, I must be," she said out loud.

She looked out the window and wondered if she should talk to her aunt or not. Hermione wanted answers maybe her Aunt would confirm she wasn't crazy. She walked from the owls' tower to the main house. Her summer was getting weirder by the moment.

"Aunt Riana?" she called.

"Living room," Riana called. She looked like she planned for this moment. Riana was sitting alone drinking tea. Loren and Uncle Julius were no where in sight.

"Something strange happened," Hermione started.

"I knew it," Riana said with a grin sipping a little tea.

Hermione frowned. "Knew what?"

"That you were special, just like your mother. Your mother was very special. She had powers," Riana said motioning for her to sit down.

"Do you?" Hermione asked. Hermione sat on the arm chair.

"I might as well tell you now. I'm your mother's half sister; she personally got her powers from her father. I only know Chloe could talk to animals through her mind and was a seer. Her powers weren't that strong until she was 18," Riana explained.

"Seer," Hermione said with a frown. 'Argh seer, argh please don't tell me I end up like Professor Trelawney the big phony always predicting Harry's demise.'

Hermione had always hated Division, she liked reality fact truths not tarot cards, predications and going by the stars.

"Well yes, haven't you ever dreamt something and it came true? They always start out small," Riana said. "I remember your mother when she was younger would wake up saying that rain would fall at an exact time. I remember she saw that I was pregnant with Loren before I knew it."

Hermione thought back. She remembered once that her had predicted her mom would buy before she would and what her father would give her for her birthday. Maybe she was a seer.

"See," Riana said with a smile. "You know you're a seer my dear."

"Well I guess so," Hermione said unsure.

"DINNER!!" Loren called from the dinning room.

That was the end of the conversation on Hermione and being her like mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Hermione was in a deep sleep. She kept thinking about her mother and who she was.

**Dream Faze**

_Hermione could see what was going on._

_Hermione heard a scream. She looked over to the forest. There was a woman running. Hermione walked over. She knew the woman. It was her mother. 'Chloe,' she thought. She stared at her she was beautiful._

_"You'll never find her," Chloe screamed as she ran trying to get away from the hooded men. There were at least three of them._

_"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, you can run but you know we'll always find you. He wants her," a hoarse voice called._

_Chloe ran and ran. 'Damnit why don't you apparate?' Hermione thought._

_Hermione could feel a chill going through her whole body. She didn't want to see this but she knew she had too. The men had caught up to her._

_"I hate you!" Chloe screamed. "Why won't you leave me be you and your death eaters!"_

_'Huh?' Hermione thought confused._

_"Where is the child?" one of the hooded men asked._

_"I killed her!" Chloe screamed._

_"No you wouldn't dare hurt your own blood," one figure said._

_"You're too soft," the first one said to the one who spoke._

_"Tell us and you'll live to see tomorrow, you can go back to your fiancé," another said._

_"Never will I let him take my child. He already killed Lilly and James to try to kill Harry. I'm sure he'll kill me in a second if he felt like it. I will never let him take my daughter and make her into an evil," Chloe said, "I'll die first before a Corbett, especially a daughter of mine turns to the dark side!"_

_"That can be arranged, we can beat you to the inch of death and make you tell us," one said._

_"We could do terrible things to you," another said laughing._

_Chloe frowned. "You people are disgusting."_

_The four men then charged at the woman. Chloe pulled out a silver dagger before they could reach her._

_"May my death keep my daughter safe," Chloe said stabbing herself in the heart._

_Hermione screamed._

**_End Dream Faze_**

Hermione's screams waking the whole house. Riana and Loren ran to Hermione to try and see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Loren asked.

Riana walked over to her bed and went to comfort her.

"I saw her die, I saw her die," Hermione repeated over and over shocked.

"Who," Loren said concerned.

"My mother," Hermione cried.

"Oh dear," Riana said hugging her.

"Why didn't you tell me," Hermione screamed. "Why?"

"It was too sad, she died to protect you." Riana said.

"And you've put me in danger," Hermione said brushing her hair from her face.

"What do you mean?" Loren said.

"Death eaters were chasing her, they wanted me for some reason," Hermione said.

Loren gasped wondering why. Riana frowned this was not good.

Hermione looked at Riana, "Why would they want me?"

"I don't know," Riana said looking at Hermione.

She stared at Riana and Loren. Hermione felt that Loren knew nothing but as she looked at Riana she felt as if Riana wasn't telling her everything.

**okay**** that's the end for that. I'm trying to write longer but its hopeless I write short when I'm not sure where my story is going. I don't write the story the story writes itself I think and within time it will get longer. well hopefully you enjoyed the story so far. REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!_

-The story is just getting started, it's a little confusing but I think people will see why I made it the way it is. I'll be revealing more of the plot as I go along. Many surprises are up ahead.

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

_Chapter Four-Friends and Family_

Hermione and Loren woke early that Saturday. "Do you think they'll like this new information about me?" Hermione said referring to her new found bloodline.

"Of course, why wouldn't they? You are still the same old Hermione you've always been," Loren said.

"I don't know, I guess I've been a Muggleborn for so long that I guess I've been quite proud of my magical ability as one. Now being a Pureblood explains it all too well," Hermione said.

"Well darling if they don't love you I will personally hex them to oblivion," Loren said.

The two ate the rest of their breakfast silently.

"Hermione, Loren, behave yourselves while you're at Hogsmeade," Riana said yawning.

"Tell me again why we're going so early?" Loren said.

"Well first we'll buy my school supplies. Harry, Ron and the gang won't be at the Three Broomsticks until at least noon. So I thought me and you could buy my stuff so it'll be out of our way for when we are with Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

"Always ready to make use of time. Mione when wont you think ahead of time and go with the flow," Loren poking her in the stomach, "Missy you need to live and forget that schedule."

"Never," Hermione said grabbing a piece of toast to go.

Loren went first in the fire place with the floo powder. "Hogsmeade!"

Hermione then went right after her. Loren stood waiting impatiently for her. "Let's get this over with," Loren said, "I hate buying school supplies. It reminds me of my boarding school years at (*can someone tell me names of other wizardry schools*). I am finished with school."

Hermione laughed. "I wonder wear I get my thirst for knowledge? You hate learning Lori, how are we related?"

The two headed all over the place buying robes, more books, other things.

"Hey look at that!" Loren said at the Quidditch shop.

"What?" Hermione said. She wasn't that interested in Quidditch. She didn't see the point in flying hundreds of feet above the ground. Hermione wanted to stay firmly on ground.

"Wow they have a new broomstick," Loren whistled as she looked at it. It was impressive.

"The Thunderstorm," Hermione said as she looked at the little card next to the broom.

"Cousin did I tell you that I was a Quidditch player in school. I was a keeper," Loren said thinking back to her Quidditch days.

"Harry and Ron will love you," Hermione said thinking of their obsession with the sport.

"What you don't like Quidditch?" Loren asked.

"I haven't really been a great flyer," Hermione said.

"Nonsense everyone can fly, darling I'm teaching you when we get home," Loren said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I like my feet on the ground."

"No I love you too much for you to miss out on the joy of flying," Loren said.

Loren started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Hermione said.

"To get that broom for you, my Firebolt is good enough for me." Loren said.

"It costs a fortune Lori, no," Hermione said running in after her.

"Doll face, we have a fortune," Loren said, "Might as well spend a little."

"Loren," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione the Corbetts are richer than the Malfoys. Luthers are also level with the Malfoys. Our families are one of the oldest and most powerful. Does that give you a clue to our wealth?" Loren said nonchalantly.

"But you guys only own clubs?" Hermione said shocked. 'Richer than the Malfoys, aren't the Malfoys like top of the pyramid or something.'

"Oh no, I own the clubs. Our families have investments and such. Don't worry your head off. It's only one broom," Loren said.

Hermione shrugged. "Fine, buy it if you must."

"I'll take a Thunderbolt. Hey sir, can I get her name engraved?" Loren asked.

The old man nodded. "Extra though?"

"It's fine, what do I look like? Do you think this girl is poor man?" Loren said getting angry.

The old man looked uncomfortable. "Loren, take it easy on the guy," Hermione said.

"Sorry my temper gets to me at times," Loren said. "Can you engrave Mione in red and gold on it?"

"Of course," the man said.

"Thank you," Loren said with a smile.

The man took it to the back and within minutes it had Mione written in beautiful cursive. He put it in a box and in a bag for them. They walked out smiling.

"All these bags will kill me," Hermione said trying to grip all the bags.

"Need a little help," a voice called.

Hermione looked around and saw it was Ron with Lavender at hand. "RON!!" Hermione screamed dropping her bag and running to give him a hug.

Loren laughed at the sight. "You would think you two haven't seen each other in ages."

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Hermione asked after hugging Lavender too.

"Hey I like your skirt," Lavender said to Loren. Loren wore a long silk white skirt with black netting over it. There were too slits on each side.

"I got it at Young Witches Corner," Loren said.

"Ron, Lav, this is Loren Luther my cousin," Hermione introduced.

"Loren Luther as in The Essence and The Essence Too?" Lavender squealed.

"Yes," Loren said with a smile.

"I love your clubs!!" Lavender said.

Ron frowned. 'Isnt Mione Muggleborn,' he thought.

Hermione suddenly heard, 'Isnt Mione Muggleborn?' "Damn them powers," Hermione whispered. She unconsciously tapped into Ron's mind.

"I'll explain it when we're at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said. Ron and Lavender each took a couple bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Loren this is Ginny," Hermione said introducing her to the pretty red head who was sitting next to Harry. Harry had his arm around Ginny. They had been going out since last year.

"Harry."

"Fred and George don't mind them. Hey I think they are the same age as you a year or two younger but still."

"And you've already met Lavender and Ron."

"Pleasure to meet you all, Hermione's told wonderful things about all of you," Loren said.

"Are you a witch?" Fred asked.

"Why of course," Loren said. "Loren Luther."

"The club owner?" everyone but Ron and Lavender said.

"Yes," Loren said.

"Cool," Ginny said.

"How can you guys be cousins? From all I know the Luthers and the Corbetts are all pureblood as they come." Lavender blurted out.

"Well that was the surprise I was going to tell you guys. But please don't tell anyone else. I'm a Corbett, my parents adopted me," Hermione said.

"That explains her superb magical ability," Harry said.

Hermione hit Harry on the head. "Just because I'm pureblood does not mean that is where all my powers come from."

"Ow Mione you don't have to be so violent," Harry said.

Everyone laughed. "So you won't tell anyone?" Hermione said.

"Hermione I'll keep my word," Lavender said, "Though it's hard keeping things from Parvati."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Everyone nodded. "So Hermione haven't found out if your head girl or not?" Ginny asked.

"Nope but I keep on hoping you know," Hermione said.

"Hey is that a broom?" Ron suddenly finally noticing the long rectangle box.

"It is," Harry said poking through the bag but it was ripped off from Hermione, "Hey!"

"The newest model a Thunderbolt," Loren said smiling.

"And it's Mione's?" Ron asked pouting.

"I thought you hated Quidditch," Ginny said.

"I do," Hermione said.

"No she doesn't, she'll learn to love it. Her dear cousin was a Quidditch player," Loren said.

"She doesn't care that she was," Hermione said.

Everyone laughed. Hermione loved that things were starting to fall in place. She wondered if things would be like this when she went back to school.

"Well mum wanted to invite you guys to the Burrow for dinner. Will you guys come?" Ron said.

"We'll love to, first we gotta get this stuff home," Hermione said.

"Alright, see you guys in a few hours," Harry, Ron and Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. "It's been a good day."

**okay**** that's it for now. I don't know what else to write. I need to sleep on it so no more writing for the rest of the day!!**


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!_

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

_Chapter Five-A Challenge_

Hermione and Loren used floo powder to get back to the manor. "Hello children," Riana said smiling that they were home.

"Mom is use to having children around the house. She always baby sits for our uncles and aunts on my dad's side of the family. Sadly everyone's growing up, they have all started school. Even when I was little my friends would always come over to play. I think the reason she wants you to come stay with us is so she can have someone to look over other than me," Loren whispered.

"What are you whispering about Loren Marissa-Lynn Luther?" Riana asked.

"Nothing," Loren said.

"Aunt Riana, Loren and I were invited to The Weaslys for dinner," Hermione said.

Riana frowned, "I see."

"I wanted to tell you before we went," Hermione said.

'Weaslys, oh dear Arthur was one of Aurors from the ministry that tired to figure why Chloe died,' Riana thought, 'This is not good what if he tells them…No that won't happen. I must send an owl to him explaining why not to tell Hermione about the investigation and things Hermione shouldn't know yet.'

"Well dears have a great time, I must send something to my friend," Riana said running to the owlery tower.

"Strange mother never runs," Loren said laughing at the sight.

"Well let's start going," Hermione said.

"The Burrow!" was called out as each girl stepped into the fireplace with floo powder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione smiled as she looked around the Burrow; though it was small it was still very homey.

"Hello," she called as she stood next to Loren.

"Kitchen," Molly Weasly called.

They walked to they kitchen to see Mrs. Weasly.

Loren looked around the home. "This is nice and cozy, a bit small but still," she said.

"Thank you," Molly said a little unsure, "You are?"

"Loren Luther, Hermione's cousin," Loren said.

"Lovely name," Molly said not realizing it was Pureblood family's name.

"Where are the guys?" Hermione asked.

"In the back flying," Molly said.

"Really," Loren said smiling wickedly.

"What are you thinking of?" Hermione asked looking at Loren's smile that meant she was up to something.

Loren took Hermione's hand and they walked out the house and around back. Loren and Hermione looked up and saw four red heads and one blacked haired boy flying. It looked like Lavender had gone home. "Let's go play," Loren said with a grin.

"You're wearing a skirt!" Hermione said.

"Not anymore," Loren said quickly transforming her skirt into a pair of jeans with a flick of her wand.

"No brooms," Hermione said trying to talk Loren out of flying.

"Ta da," Loren said opening her hands were mini brooms.

"Are they shrunken?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Loren said waving her wand whispering the spell to re-enlarge them. (*hey I don't want to look up spells in the books. *sighs* I'm tired right now and will look up stuff when it's necessary*)

"I am not getting on that broom," Hermione said.

Suddenly Ginny comes swooping down from the sky. "Hi Hermione," Ginny said. All the guys suddenly came down beside Ginny smiling.

"Hey," Hermione said nervous.

"Mount the broom Hermione," Loren said in a very threatening voice handing her the broom.

"I'm not scared of you," Hermione said but she could feel a sweat drop. She took the broom but didn't get on it.

Loren grinned, "You know you are."

"Just get on the broom Hermione, it's not that bad. Actually I bet you'll enjoy the wind in your hair," Harry said, "Flying is wonderful."

"Yeah for you guys maybe but for someone who is terrified of falling and heights," Hermione said walking away carrying the broom in hand.

"Please Hermione, you'll love it," Loren said grabbing her hand.

"There's no use to getting to Mione hard headed as a bull," Fred whispered to George.

"Yeah too bad she's a chicken," George whispered back a little too loud.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN GEORGE WEASLY!" Hermione screamed. "FINE IF IT'LL MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY I'LL RIDE THE BLOODY BROOM."

Ron grinned at George and Fred who both winked at Loren. Loren laughed at how they got to Hermione. "I think I'll enjoy this new friendship of ours," Loren said to the twins.

"You're all working against me," Hermione said.

"Just to get you to realize flying is wonderful, maybe we'll get you to play Quidditch after you get use to the skies," Ron said.

"Enough of this talk let's get down to business. I want to fly and I will have a great time too," Loren said mounting her Firebolt and soaring up into the sky.

"Hey I thought you were going to teach me," Hermione said.

"You would do better trying to learn for yourself. You like a challenge here's one for you," Loren said, "And none of the guys and Ginny will help you. Is that right guys?"

Loren all gave them a glare as to warn them if they helped Hermione they would pay for it. They all nodded scared.

"Feisty," George whispered.

"She would be a Slytherin for sure if she were sorted in Hogwarts," Fred whispered.

"I hear what you're saying," Loren said with a frown.

"Better fly," the two twins said mounting and flying off.

Ron, Ginny and Harry laughed. "Well Mione better leave you to try to overcome your challenge. You'll be fine I read that the Thunderbolt is the easiest flying piece ever made. A baby could fly it," Ron said patting Hermione before flying off with the rest.

Hermione scowled. 'I hate you Loren,' Hermione sent into her mind.

Loren who wasn't use to getting message almost fell off her broom wondering what the bloody hell was going on. She could feel a chill. "Did you hear something?" she called out.

"No," Fred and George said.

"I must be losing it, for a second I thought I heard Mione," Loren said.

"From way up here," Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked at the broom. "Must remember first year," Hermione said.

Hermione thought and thought. "Up broom?" she said.

The broom just stayed on the ground. "Can you please work with me just a tiny bit?" Hermione asked, "Up broom."

The broom went up but only an inch and fell back to the ground. "That's all you're going to help me with?" Hermione asked.

The broom just laid there. Hermione was getting frustrated. "Why must things be so hard? Why cant riding a broom be like Potions where there is a set of instructions."

It seemed like Hermione was getting nowhere. After it seemed like an hour she was starting to scream at the broom. "You are going to listen to me Mr. Broom. And you will listen to me good. I am the boss. I am the one who's going to ride you no one else. YOU MUST WORK WITH ME!!" she said loudly. "UP NOW BEFORE I BURN YOU IN THE WEASLY'S FIREPLACE!"

On command the broom went to Hermione's hand. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

She then put it to the side and got on it. Hermione got on it and concentrated on her commands in her mind. She started off slow but she was getting somewhere. Hermione was starting to think it was fun in a way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merlin she's done it," Ginny said watching from the ground as Hermione levitated off the ground just a few feet.

"I thought after all that yelling she would," Harry said laughing.

"A little force never hurt," Loren said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was actually enjoying herself just a tiny bit. "Ready for higher skies," Loren asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Come on, you live once," Loren coaxed, "I'll give you that black and red checkered mini skirt with the black and red chains that you were eyeing in my wardrobe."

Hermione laughed. "Lori, you're always willing to bribe someone to go your way."

"Take it or leave it honey," Loren said.

"I'll take the mini skirt with that black tank top with the one strap with the red flames on the bottom," Hermione said bargaining.

"Alright, as long as you come to our level and play a game with us," Loren said laughing. 

Loren started to fly up higher and higher with Hermione following her. Hermione got up to where everyone is.

"I think you're learning." Loren said with a grin, "I knew you would too."

"What did I learn?" Hermione said eyeing everyone and trying not to look down. She didn't want to look down because if she did she would scream that she was up so high.

"How to bargain, take a risk, and spend cash," Loren said spinning in a circle.

"Yes, through you I've found my inner Slytherin brat," Hermione joked. "And don't do that you're making me dizzy."

"Who told you to watch me turn in circles?" Loren said stopping.

"Hermione a Slytherin never thought it possible," Ginny laughed.

"Well anything's possible nowadays," Ron said after a moment.

"Yeah like you having a girlfriend," Fred teased.

"Little Ronniekins is all grown up now," George said.

Everyone laughed. It seemed that everyone and everything was great.

"DINNER!" Molly's voice yelled from the back kitchen door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home Molly," Arthur Weasly said entering the house.

"Welcome home," Molly said. "Guess who's here?"

"Hermione and her cousin," Arthur said.

"How did you know? They're outside," Molly asked.

"You know Hermione is pureblood," Arthur said.

"She is?" Molly said shocked. "Why don't these children tell me things?"

"Well she's Chloe Corbett's long lost daughter," Arthur said.

Molly dropped the dish she was holding. "Chloe Corbett wasn't she a close friend to Lilly and James Potter. Also Sirius and Remus? Wasn't she the one who killed herself? It was thought she did because she couldn't take the death of Lilly and James and for what happen to Sirius?"

"Yes, she is the one," Arthur said. "There's more though, her death wasn't a suicide. There was magic at the scene of her death and muggle people swear they had heard a woman scream and saw a woman run through the forest with people after her. Ministry decided to call it a suicide."

"Aww poor Mione, poor Chloe," Molly said her motherly instincts kicking in. 'If Ginny were going to get killed I would cry.' she thought.

"I got an owl from Hermione's aunt to not reveal a lot of facts about mother or her relations to Lilly and James Potter," Arthur said.

"I see," Molly said frowning. "Why would her aunt not want to reveal that?"

"She said it was hard for Hermione," Arthur said sitting down.

"Well I guess we shouldn't tell her then," Molly said.

"No," Arthur said, "But I hate having secrets."

"Poor dear," Molly whispered.

"You better call the kids for dinner," Arthur said.

"DINNER!" Molly yelled after she walked to the kitchen door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and the gang went into the house. Loren shrunk their brooms and then gave Hermione's hers to keep in her pocket. "You never know when you might need your broom," Loren said.

"How was the flight?" Molly asked them.

"Alright," they replied.

They sat down to eat. "Loren this is Mr. Weasly," Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you," Loren said.

"No it's an honor to meet a relative of Hermione," Arthur said.

Everyone ate and talked a bit. Hermione didn't ask questions about her mother nor did she ask if the Weaslys knew her. Then it was time for Hermione and Loren to go.

"Let's meet every weekend for fun," Ginny suggested.

"How about you guys come visit the manor next weekend," Loren said.

"That would be awesome," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Well then good night," Hermione said as she went through the fireplace.

**done**** for now…this was the last chapter about the summer. I'm going to start writing the start of 7th Year. There will be surprises, romance, balls, and a little mystery. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. REVIEW…really REVIEW and give me your opinion. I can take it if it's bad…^-^**


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!! I really appreciate the comments everyone made._

_Avada__ Kedavra_

_Cruico_

*___* = mind speaking/read

"___" =regular speech

'___' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

_Chapter Six-School Starts_

Hermione stood at King's Cross Station with Loren, Aunt Riana and Uncle Julius. She hugged each one of them.

"Remember keep your identity a secret darling," Riana whispered into her ear.

"Owl me every week, tell me everything. And please try not to study too hard," Loren said.

"Of course she should study," Julius said.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Hermione said.

"We have a surprise before you go," Riana said.

Suddenly The Grangers appeared smiling.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said running to them to give them a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Mr. Granger said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We've missed you," Mrs. Granger said.

"I have too," Hermione said.

"Owl us," Mrs. Granger said.

"You'll always be my parents no matter what," Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.

"No crying honey, show some strength," Mr. Granger said.

"I'll try to visit as much as I can when I leave Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"We know," the two replied.

Loren just smiled at the family. "Mione, you've gotta catch that train now."

"Right," Hermione said walking towards the platform. "Oh, I'm Head Girl." she said as she disappeared through the platform.

"Wonderful, we're proud of you," Hermione heard from her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione wanted to keep Faith with her instead of keeping her with the rest of the luggage. She didn't want to put Crookshanks away either. Faith sat on Hermione's robes where she left next to her.

*Why are you sitting on my robes? For all I know you could have an accident.* Hermione said.

*Mistress I would never do that. I've been trained well unlike some foul creatures.* Faith said her wing pointing towards the cat.

*I am not a foul creature you black bird* Crookshanks licking her paw.

Hermione laughed. Crookshanks hadn't taken a liking to Faith.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked followed by Ron, Ginny and Lavender into the compartment.

"Nothing," Hermione said but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, your Raven is so cute," Ginny said looking at the blacked feathered and green eyed bird.

"Her name is Faith, it was my mothers," Hermione said.

"She must be old," Lavender said going to pet it.

*With age comes wisdom.* Faith

Hermione grinned, "With age comes wisdom."

"Well I guess you're older than your time Hermione with all that knowledge in your head," Ron said.

Hermione scowled. *Shut up.* Hermione messaged to Ron.

Ron almost choked on his chocolate frog after he heard that. "Ron honey, are you okay," Lavender asked.

"Fine," Ron said wondering if what he heard was for real.

Hermione laughed. "I love it," Hermione whispered.

Crookshanks started to fall asleep on Hermione's lap.

*Lazy cat.* Faith

"Did you notice how few First Years are here?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Strange we usually have dozens," Ginny said.

"No, it's the correct number, it seems that next year we'll get more first years." Hermione said.

"Miss. Head Girl," Lavender said, "Knowing all."

"Tell us Hermione was does Dumbledore have planned," Ron asked.

"I'm not sure; do you know who Head Boy is?" Hermione asked.

"No," they replied.

"Hope it isn't a Slytherin," Ron said.

"Wouldn't it be scary if Malfoy got Head Boy?" Lavender said.

"That idiot probably would've paid his way to Head Boy. Remember Second Year?" Ginny said.

"I guess I'll find out at the Heads and Prefects meeting," Hermione said getting up to go. She put Crookshanks on her sit with a small blanket over her.

Crookshanks hated to be woken up again after he went to sleep and hissed. "Now now Crookshanks mommy will be back later," Hermione said.

"Argh you would think that cat were her child," Ron said disgusted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione skipped her way to the first compartment. "What are you so happy about Mudblood?" a voice called out.

Hermione paused she knew that voice. "Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged but didn't turn her back to look at him.

"Turn when I'm talking to you," he said.

Hermione was annoyed. "You think you can command me to do as you please, as if," she said reaching for the door of the compartment.

"As Head Boy I command you," he said.

"I'm Head Girl, you can't," Hermione said but then stopped mid-sentence.

"No, you can't be Head Boy," Hermione said turning to look at him.

Hermione looked at Draco. He had changed over the years. Quidditch had finally helped Draco gain a little muscle. His hair wasn't gelled back and he let it hang in his eyes making him look extremely cute. Hermione ran her eyes over his body. 'Wait a second; did I just call him Draco? Did I just check him out?' she thought. After realizing what she was doing she stopped and looked back to his face. Hermione realized then she shouldn't have done that because she looked right into his eyes that seemed to pull her in. 'Beautiful stormy gray eyes.' she thought then hit herself in the head mentally.

"See something you like?" he said with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy stood proudly against the wall. He was now Head Boy and he was proud, all those hours in the library had paid off. He hoped that the Mudblood wasn't Head Girl but unfortunately she was. He saw her get on the train with the badge. How he hated her but deep down he admired how she studied and worked her way to the top.

'She's changed,' he thought as he looked at her. Her bushy had gone straight and silky and she had filled out nicely. 'Hey at least she isn't a Pansy.'

Draco shuddered as he thought about Pansy Parkinson. The little slut was convinced that she was his girlfriend. Crabbe and Goyle were standing next to him. "I have to go to the head and prefect's meeting," he said leaving them. 'Idiots don't have a single brain cell.'

He walked passed by The Golden Trio's compartment. He listened by the door.

"I'm not sure; do you know who Head Boy is?" he heard Hermione asked.

"No," they replied.

"Hope it isn't a Slytherin," Ron said.

"Wouldn't it be scary if Malfoy got Head Boy?" Lavender said.

"That idiot probably would've paid his way to Head Boy. Remember Second Year?" Ginny said.

'I didn't pay my way into Head Boy, I worked for it. Well maybe a little scare to Snape to make sure I had good grades but still I worked hard,' Draco thought.

"I guess I'll find out at the Heads and Prefects meeting," he heard Hermione said.

'Damnit better not let her catch me listening in,' he thought walking down the aisle.

He stopped at the first compartment leaning against the wall nonchalantly. Draco watched Hermione skip her way here.

"What are you so happy about Mudblood?" he said as she was near him.

"Malfoy," Hermione said but she didn't look at him.

"Turn when I'm talking to you," he said.

"You think you can command me to do as you please, as if," she said reaching for the door of the compartment.

"As Head Boy I command you," Draco said with a smirk. He knew Hermione hated commands.

"I'm Head Girl, you can't," Hermione said but then stopped mid-sentence. "No, you can't be Head Boy," Hermione said turning to look at him.

Draco grinned at how her eyes checked him out. She and him stared at each other for a moment. 'Her eyes,' he thought but then shook off the feeling before Hermione could say a word. "See something you like?" Draco smirked arrogantly.

"No," Hermione said turning and entering the compartment. Draco followed closely behind laughing to himself. 'The mudblood takes things too seriously.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally," Professor McGonagall said as Hermione and Draco entered, "Our Head Girl and Boy."

The prefects from each house sat looking to Hermione and Draco. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, doesn't Dumbledore know that they are rival houses. And plus everyone knows Malfoy hates Hermione as much as she hates him," the voice of Susan Bones from Hufflepuff said to her neighbor trying to be discreet but Hermione could hear every word.

"I think they made the right choice with choosing Hermione. She should've been a Ravenclaw," Terry Boot from Ravenclaw said to Susan.

McGonagall decided to ignore the comments of the two students and went back to business. "Alright, now that the Heads are here we can begin. As prefects you are to guide the students and also make sure your house is in order. You are to make sure your houses uphold the school rules, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Well after you show the first years to their dorms you are all to report back to the Great Hall, where Professor Dumbledore will show you to the Prefects Tower and dorm. And Hermione and Draco will be shown to the Head dorms they will be residing at. It is next to the Prefects Tower. The two towers are opposite one another."

"Well meeting is done," Professor McGonagall said, "You all may go."

Hermione started to chat with Terry. They had become good friends since DA. "Well I better get back to Harry and the others," she said finally.

"Nice chatting with you Hermione," Terry said and before she departed she gave him a hug.

Hermione suddenly saw a flash. Terry was asking Susan out looking very nervous but then Susan had said yes. A huge aww went through her mind.

"Looking dazed Granger," Draco said calling her out of the vision.

"Flake off," Hermione said walking to Harry, Ron's and her usual compartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermione got to the compartment it was awkward. She had walked in on two very heavy snog sessions. Hermione almost wanted to walk out feeling like the fifth wheel all of the sudden. Harry and Ron pulled from their girlfriends to look at Hermione which seemed to get Ginny and Lavender a little pissed off.

"I think I better leave you four," Hermione said walking back out calling Crookshanks and Faith to her.

"No, it's alright we're almost to Hogwarts anyway," Harry said.

"Mione don't leave," Ron said.

"I feel like fifth wheel here," she said.

"No it's okay," Lavender said.

The five then started to talk about classes and such. "You'll never guess who Head Boy is," Hermione said.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

"That ferret," Ron laughed.

"The one and only," Hermione said.

"That is sad," Harry said.

"He's hot," Lavender suddenly burrted.

Ron looked disgusted. "Lavender!"

"Hey, he is though Ron. I'm not denying that he's good looking," Ginny said. Harry was ready to puke.

"Not you too," Harry said.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're still my guy," Ginny said kissing his cheek.

"Ron I'm not interested in him, he's cute but you are cuter," Lavender said.

Hermione laughed. "You guys are so weird."

"Mione don't you think Malfoy is good looking though?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped laughing and thought about it. He was more then good looking but she wasn't going to admit to liking him. "He's alright. The bad thing about him is he is an evil conceited, stubborn, muggle hating idiot."

Lavender and Ginny nodded. "He is," they said.

The train stopped. The group started to get off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione smiled happily as she got off the train behind her friends.

*What are you so happy about?* Faith asked.

*Nothing.* Hermione said.

*Are you sure? I think your happy about something,* Faith said.

*Am not, just happy,* Hermione said.

*It's a boy,* Crookshanks thought.

*Is it?* Faith asked.

*I am just happy.* Hermione said.

"Hogwarts to Hermione," Ginny said waving a hand in front of Hermione.

"Sorry day dreaming," she said.

*About a boy.* Faith and Crookshanks said.

*QUIET!* she yelled.

When they got to the Great Hall it was the same as ever. *Faith, fly to the owlery. I'll call you when I know where to go for my dorm. Crooks please if you can stay under the table.* Hermione commanded.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced as everyone got in. "I'll like to say I hope for a fabulous year full of magic. I want everyone to try to get along. Now this years Head Girl is Miss. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

Everyone but the Slytherin clapped and cheered as Hermione stood up. There were a few whispers of how pretty Hermione had become. "And our Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." With that Slytherins and half the female population clapped as he stood proudly. "Now I know First Years are all eager to get sorted. Let the Sorting begin and I will go to rules."

After two hours it seemed the 15 new students were sorted. Seven went to Hufflepuff, two to Slytherin, three to Gryffindor and three to Ravenclaw. "Now that everyone has been sorted I'll go onto the rules. No student shall be out after curfew other than the prefects who are doing their rounds. If a student is found they will serve detention. Another magic is not to be preformed in the corridors or hallways. And in a classroom you must have a professor present. And The Forbidden Forest is called Forbidden for a reason. Any student who has not been authorized entrance will serve serious consequences and many detentions with Mr. Filch."

"Now everyone may eat and then go to your dorms," Professor Dumbledore said ending his speech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't that Professor Lupin?" Hermione said pointing to the professors' table in front.

"I guess he's teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts again like he has been since last year," Harry said smiling to Professor Lupin.

"Mione he has been teaching here since last year, he should be here this year," Ron said.

Hermione nodded then went back to eating.

After what seemed like centuries everyone in Gryffindor House had finished and Hermione and the rest of the prefects lead them to the dorms.

"The password is Lilies," Hermione told each Gryffindor, "Everyone understand?"

Everyone seemed to nod. "Have a pleasant evening classes will start tomorrow. Prefects hand the times tables out," Hermione said.

Hermione sighed as she watched the first years. "It seems like only yesterday," Hermione said.

"What was yesterday?" Lavender asked.

"Our first year, we'll be graduating this year," Hermione said, "Oh how times flies."

"Yes," Lavender agreed.

"Done," one of the prefects said.

The prefects and Hermione all started to the Great Hall to find out where their dorms were.

**that**** is the end of this chapter. sorry haven't updated in a while. school, track practice, a girl does have a life you know. I cant write all the time. I'll like to thank each and every reviewer for their reviews and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. Yes you probably guessed this might end up as a Hermione/Draco. They aren't getting together that fast though. I gotta write about the drama the issues they face trying to get with one another.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!! I really appreciate the comments everyone made._

_Avada__ Kedavra_

_Cruico___

= mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

_Chapter Seven_

Hermione walked through the corridors slowly following the prefects. She was thinking about so many things. Her summer had been beautiful. Things had changed but things really hadn't that bad. 'I'm pureblood.' She thought.

"Will you move any faster?" Draco said.

"I can walk as fast as I please," Hermione said stopping and pretending to tie her shoe.

Draco groaned. "Damn mudblood bitch," he whispered walking passed her.

"Go home," Hermione said. (A/N: lol…my friend stevens he loves saying weird stuff to people. And something he said to me when he is annoyed is go home.)

"What? I don't speak muggle," Draco said. He didn't understand the term _go home_. 'Is that suppose to be an insult?' he wondered.

"Of course you wouldn't," Hermione said getting up and running a little to catch up with everyone. When she got to the Great Hall she smiled. Hermione couldn't get enough of the ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky. Professor Dumbledore was there with Professor Snape.

'What's he doing here?' Hermione wondered. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape," Hermione greeted.

"Still sucking up to the professors, Granger? I thought as people get older they change, guess that doesn't include people like you," Draco said causing the Slytherin prefects to smirk.

Hermione just glared at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Sorry," Draco replied.

"Now that we have all gathered, I would like to say that this year will be most beautiful. I'll be showing you prefects to your dorms while Professor Snape will be showing the two heads to theirs. Your things have already been sent to your rooms. Prefects, you each have your own little room with your name engraved on the door, as does the heads. Now, the password to the prefects bathroom is Bumblebee. The password to the tower is Dandelion. Now please do not share this with the other students. Heads follow Professor Snape please," Professor Dumbldore said his eyes glinting. "Oh Miss. Granger after you have settled please come to my office."

Hermione knew that this was coming. Dumbledore probably had gotten word from her aunt and uncle. She nodded and started to follow the Potions master and Draco. After a few turns and long hallways they reached a portrait of a young woman with white hair with blue highlights. She had dark blue eyes. The young woman had a black gown on that had chains around them and dark black and white wings.

"I'm Brianna, the fallen angel," said the woman.

"Hey your kind of kute," Draco said trying to flirt with the portrait.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said.

"How did you fall?" Hermione asked.

"Miss. Granger another time," Snape said. (A/N: forget the titles…laziness rules my world)

"Fine," Hermione said.

"Pick a password," Brianna said.

"The Dragon's Princess," Snape said.

Draco and Hermione looked at Snape in a weird way.

"What are you two staring at? I didn't pick the blasted password that was Professor Dumbledore." Snape said.

"As you wish," Brianna said.

The portrait swung to the other side. Hermione gasped at what she saw. The common room was decorated in silver and gold. There were small couches and loveseats infront of the fire and there were two desks at the corner. There were stairs that lead to the bathroom. There were two doors next to one another one said Hermione and the other said Draco. The doors were open and you could see Hermione's room in Gold and Red while Draco's room Silver and Green.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said.

"About time you got here," a voice said coming from Hermione's room.

Draco, Snape and Hermione jumped. Hermione walked to the door of her room. There was her cousin Loren lying on her bed.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, you think I would want to be left at the house alone with my mother and father. Have you gone mad? I owled Professor Dumbledore to ask if I could come to Hogwarts, you are looking at Ms. Loren Luther, DADA assistant." Loren said.

"Luther?" Snape yelped.

"Luther," Draco repeated.

"My friend," Hermione said.

"How did you meet a Luther?" Draco asked.

"The club," Loren said to them but then went on, "Hmm…pale blond hair, cold blue gray eyes, Slytherin crest on his expensive robes. You must be a Malfoy."

"You are correct," Draco said giving her a smirk.

"You're the mean bastard Mione's complained about the whole summer," Loren said.

"LOREN!" Hermione said.

"Oh, the mudblood's been talking about me," Draco said grinning. 'Oh how women love me.'

Loren's face wrinkled up. She got up from the bed and walked over to Malfoy.

Draco probably saw what was coming next, trying to reach for his wand. Loren was quicker and was able to get out her wand. She pointed it at Malfoy's face. "What did you call Hermione?"

"Professor," Draco called but Professor Snape seemed to be in a trance of his own.

"Loren, calm down. That word has no meaning to me anymore," Hermione said. The Summer. she sent to Loren. I am your cousin.

"15 points from Slytherin," Loren smiled putting her wand down.

"Professor Snape?" Draco called to the older man.

"Shut up Mr. Malfoy, I'll be on my way now," Snape said leaving the room in a hurry.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed wondering what in the world was going on. He thought that Snape would help him when that Muggle loving witch pointed her wand at him. He wondered how Luther knew Hermione.

"I will find out." Draco said.

* * *

Hermione hugged Loren. "I wondered why you didn't cry or say a thing at the train station. Now I know," Hermione said.

"It's nice to be here," Loren said. "This school is awesome. I almost got lost."

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh I need to see Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"First day and already Ms. Head Girl has to see the Headmaster. What did you do Mione?" Loren said with a smirk.

"Nothing at all, but I think he wants to talk to me about the summer. Me as a Corbetts," Hermione said.

"I'll come with you," Loren said.

* * *

Severus Snape wasn't that handsome, he didn't have a charming personality, but what he lacked he made up in intelligence and love for learning. During his years at Hogwarts he wasn't that popular as The Marauders, nor was he a ladies man. Severus was a simple man with a very haunting past. When Professor Dumbledore had assigned him to show the Heads to their dorm he wanted to say, "Old man do it yourself." But not he went and did what Dumbledore said.

'Luther,' Snape thought. 'No I must forget. Leave the past in past.'

**Well yeah I'm done with this chapter. I think its kinda short but oh wells. This is a come back from my hiatus. Yeah I should have told people I was taking a break but yeah I forgot. What did you think? Please review.**


	9. Chapter Eight

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!! Writing wouldn't be fun if people didn't complaint on things, that way you learn to improve and use other methods._

_Avada__ Kedavra_

_Cruico___

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin__

= mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Chapter Eight

Hermione and Loren walked down the corridors and halls. "I'm so glad that you're here," Hermione said.

"I know," Loren said.

"How did you manage to work this all out?" Hermione asked.

"Well I owled Remus and asked if he needed any help with his classes while you know the moon was full and all. He replied saying he could use the help. So I owled Dumbledore, he said he'll be glad for me to be at Hogwarts. I'm very happy," Loren said.

"But you don't know how to teach, you can hardly stand little kids," Hermione said.

Loren said, "You're right. I don't know how to teach. I got decent grades in DADA, Charms are more my thing but yea here I am."

The two laughed and they suddenly got to Dumbledore's office.

"Airheads"

"Hershey"

"Jellybean"

"Krackel"

"Krackel"

"Its chocolate," Hermione said.

"Oh right," Loren said.

"Snickers," Hermione said naming her favorite candy. (yummy love snickers but not as much as starburst)

The doors suddenly opened and the two walked through.

"I've been expecting you two," Dumbledore said sitting at his chair.

"Where did Fawkes go?" Hermione said.

"He's probably gone to fly around," Dumbledore said.

"Well sir, what is it that you have to see me about?" Hermione asked taking a seat.

"Ms. Luther," Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair.

"I'll rather stand," Loren said.

"As you wish," Dumbledore said, "Well Ms. Granger or shall I say Ms. Corbett, you've had an interesting summer I'm sure. Finding out that you are not muggleborn but pureblood. I'm sure it came as a shock. Well I knew who you were the moment you set foot here. I didn't want to tell you and put you in danger before I knew you could protect yourself. You've proven yourself countless times."

"Go on," Hermione said.

"Well the reason I have you here today is to discuss a few issues," Dumbledore said, "As you know your mother was a very beautiful woman and also very powerful. She has powers much like your own but probably more advance considering that she was raised knowing about her gifts. Voldemort wanted her. He has been hunting for you for the past 17 yrs."

Loren flinched at the dark lord's name but listened to Dumbledore.

"Voldemort wanted your mother for her powers. A gift to talk to any creature is very rare. Think of what Voldemort can do with that kind of powers. He could talk to trolls, dark eleven folk, evil creatures, beckon them onto his side. Think of the good and evil, how the scale will tip towards evil. Plus Chloe's power to see the future of what she wanted to see was rare. I know seers are supposed to just receive visions, but your mother could control what she saw. She was in great danger, and you yourself are now endangered if Voldemort is to find out who you really are," Dumbledore said.

'He left out the mind reading of people,' Hermione thought. 'Maybe that's something of my own powers?' "Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked.

"Its important that no one knows who you are! You've probably told Mr. Potter and The Weasleys, but other then the obvious who can you trust to not to tell a secret that might lead to your doom. The power of evil is very alluring. Someone you think you can trust might betray you," Dumbledore said.

"My friends would never betray me," Hermione said.

"You say that now, but think of the future Mione. Not everyone is who they are now; the kindest person can turn to the cruelest," Loren said.

"Ms. Luther is right, try the best you can to hide your identity," Dumbledore said.

"I'll try," Hermione said.

"Now that, that has been done I'll like to congratulate you on getting Head Girl. Your years of work have paid off," Dumbledore said, "Do not hesitate to come and visit me at any moment."

Hermione nodded and walked out the room. Loren followed behind.

* * *

Ron and Harry sat in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor Common playing Wizard's chess. "Wonder what Mione's doing," Ron asked.

"It's a shock," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione being a pureblood," Harry said.

"It explains her knack for magic," Ron said.

"It does," Harry said moving a piece.

"It's a shock she's a Corbett and relative to the Luthers," Ron said softly.

"How come it's strange?" Harry asked.

"Corbetts are a well known pureblood family, on the same level as the Malfoys times two. Luthers are the same as the Malfoys," Ron said.

"You mean they are on the dark side?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm saying money wise. Corbetts and Luthers are known for being on the good side, though a few have strayed. Well yes Hermione's good," Ron said.

"Where did you get all that information when you can't even pay attention in History of Magic?" Harry asked.

"_Famous Witch/Wizardry Families of the Ages_," Ron said.

Harry started to laugh, "What an interesting title."

"Well I'm hungry let's head to lunch," Ron said.

"Lunch time already?" Harry said.

"I know when its lunch by when my stomach is growling," Ron said.

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked coming over.

"Ron and his stomach," Harry said.

"Let's head to lunch, maybe Mione is there," Lavender said.

The four headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**Dear Father,**

**As you thought that mudblood Hermione Granger is Head Girl. The day has gone well. I write to you for I've noticed something quite interesting. I think you ought to know that Loren Luther is here as an assistant professor. I know you might think this trivial, but there's more. Luther has befriended Granger and it seems that Granger is the reason Luther is here. It's quite interesting. Why would Luther befriend Granger? And why would she need to be at Hogwarts with Granger. Oh and another thing, Dumbledore wanted to see Granger about something. I'm sure it wasn't about Head duties considering I wasn't invited. Please let me know if you know anything.**

**Your**** Son,**

**D. Malfoy**

Draco looked over his letter. 'Why is Luther friends with Granger? Why is she here at Hogwarts? Hey maybe Granger's a lesbian,' he thought as he tied the letter to his black feathered red eyed falcon Adrian.

"To my father at Malfoy Manor," he said to the owl. Adrian hooted and flew out the window.

"Lunch time," Draco said looking at his watch.

He left his room and dorms to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione and Loren walked silently together. "Doll face, if you need me I'll be at the Professor's table. I won't mind if you yell," Loren said hugging Hermione.

"Alright," Hermione whispered still thinking about what Dumbledore said about Voldemort wanting her and that he could lure her friends to the dark side.

"Chin up," Loren said. 'Oh I hope she doesn't think so much on he who must not be named. She should live and do what she can.'

Hermione hearing what Loren thought as she walked to the Professor's table smiled. I love you Loren. she sent to her.

She could see Loren turn her head to smile at Hermione. Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Mione, where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"I had a conference with the Headmaster," Hermione said sitting down.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Stuff," Hermione said. 'I can't lie to them.'

"Oh food is good," Ron said chowing down on the food.

"Slow down Ron," Hermione said laughing.

"Sor…chew…rychew," he said.

"Chew the food first baby," Lavender said.

"Sorry," Ron said after he finished chewing.

Hermione picked at her food not really hungry. "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, just not that hungry," Hermione said.

"Okay, do you want that?" Ron asked taking her plate.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, don't want to eat a lot before Quidditch practice do you?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"I'm caption," Harry said proudly. "Gryffindor tryouts are this Friday. I was thinking Ron and I could practice after lunch."

"Cool," Ginny said, "I wanna pratice with you two. I wanna be a Chaser."

"I'm tired," Hermione announced.

"Take a nap," Lavender suggested.

"I will," Hermione said.

She rested her head in her arms on the table. Before anyone could say another word Hermione was fast asleep in a dream world.

* * *

_A Glimpse of the Past_

_A young woman dressed in red and gold robes sat a desk smiling. The classroom was empty with only her there. She had a book on the desk and her bbag draped on her chair. She sat humming a small tone waiting for someone. Suddenly a young man with dark midnight black hair and ebony eyes came in through the door. The young man wore green and silver robes. He sneered at the young woman._

_"You know that isn't a very attractive quality, Severus," the young woman said._

_"Shut your mouth," Severus said sitting as far away from the woman as possible._

_The young woman got up from her seat and walked over to where the gentleman sat._

_"You're so hopeless Severus, always trying to push people away. Why can't we be friends?" the young woman said leaning against the desk._

_"Be friends with you, you aren't a picnic basket either Chloe," Severus said._

_"Oh you've wounded my pride," Chloe said putting her hands at her heart._

_"You wench, just leave me alone. You've caused enough trouble. I got detention because of you," Severus said._

_"If you hadn't said Lilly was a mudblood and insulted my friends we wouldn't be here. I had to defend them," Chloe said. "You know blood hasn't nothing to do with magic."_

_Severus__ had nothing to say._

_"I knew it; you have no reason to hate them. If Lucius had not been around you wouldn't have said the word mudblood. When will you step in front of Lucius?"_

_"You don't know a thing," Severus said._

_"I know the truth. And the truth is you have no reason to hate Lilly. She's done nothing but be kind to you. Lilly helped you when James and Sirisu prank you. You can't hate Remus nor can you hate Peter. And you know blood means nothing to you," Chloe said._

_"Will you shut your bloody mouth? Your getting on my nerves," Severus said._

_"What can I say, I like annoying you Snape," Chloe said walking back and taking her seat just as McGonagall came in._

_McGonagall started to speak. "Hermione."_

* * *

"Hermione," Ron called.

"Hermione," Ginny said.

"Hermione," Lavender called.

"Hermione," Harry said shaking her.

"Huh?" Hermione said rubbing her eyes slowly.

"We've had a challenge trying to wake you," Ginny said.

"I see," Hermione said.

"Lunch is almost over," Lavender said.

"Why are people staring," Hermione asked noticing the first time the glances of some of the students from each table.

"We were kind of yelling," Ron laughed.

"Well shows over," Ginny said.

"Why didn't you wake when we called you?" Harry asked.

"Intense dream, you know what I'm talking about," Hermione said.

Harry nodded knowing that some dreams seem to last a lifetime.

* * *

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. 'Finally Granger's awake, took them long enough. Hey, why am I thinking about her? This is interesting, why would Granger fall asleep during lunch?' he thought.

"Drakie poo," a voice called reclaiming Draco from his thoughts.

'Oh Merlin, not Pansy, I thought she was suppose to be at Drumstrung?' he thought. 'Damn slut.'

"What are you doing here Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Oh I couldn't bear to leave you here alone. I told mommy and daddy that I would not go to Drumstrung, because it didn't have you there. It took a while to convince them, but here I am," Pansy said running her hair through her hair.

Goyle and Crabbe snickered to themselves as they watched Pansy seat herself on Draco's lap.

"You cow, get off me," Draco said throwing her off him. He got up and left for his room.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly, lost in her thoughts. 'What was that? Was that a flashback? My mother knew Snape. This is strange.' She thought.

Hermione looked at the Professor's table wondering what was going on.

"Hogwarts to Hermione," Ron called.

"Hermione," Harry said waving a hand infront of her face.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Time to go," Ginny said.

"Right," Hermione said getting up but her eyes never left the Professor's table till she had to turn and leave.

**That's that…hope everyone's enjoying the story. Please be kind to review and those who just read and don't review what are you doing? REVIEW!! my neck hurts. Well till later…**


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed! And to those who read but didn't review, dude what are you doing? I wanna know you read it._

_Avada__ Kedavra_

_Cruico___

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Lumos

Nox

() = mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Chapter Nine

Hermione had spent time with Harry Ron and the Gryffindors for a bit but then went back to her dorms to relax. All the excitement was tiring. She needed to think of things.

"Hello Miss," Brianna the painting said.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"How are you, you look tired," the painting said.

"I am," Hermione said.

"Why don't you sleep?" Brianna said.

"Between you and me," Hermione asked.

"Sure," Brianna said.

"I'm plagued with nightmares and visions," Hermione whispered.

"Really, you're a seer?" Brianna asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "And I just came into my powers."

"Why that's beautiful," Brianna said.

"How did you fall?" Hermione asked.

"I broke the rules," Brianna said.

"You broke the rules?" Hermione asked.

"We Angelic folk have rules to abide by," Brianna explained.

"I see," Hermione said, "What rule did you break?"

"I broke many, now Miss. You look like you could use the rest. I suggest you go into the dorm," Brianna said.

"Fine, don't tell me," Hermione said, "The Dragon's Princess."

The portrait swung to the other side with a sad smile. 'I fell in love with my charge and he fell for me. I did everything to protect him, even reveal my identity.' Brianna thought.

Hermione looked back at the portrait was she went in. 'Damn these gifts,' she thought.

Hermione walked to her room. She hadn't a chance to look at it since she got here. There was Crookshanks and Faith each lay on their own little cushion.

(Hello my friends) Hermione

(Mistress we're hungry) Faith

(I'm sorry I didn't come sooner) Hermione

(That bird isn't hungry it left the room through the balcony to hunt. It ate a rat. I'm the hungry one Mommy) Crookshanks

"My poor kitty, here," Hermione said to Crookshanks giving her some catnip.

(What's wrong) Faith

"Nothing," Hermione said.

(It's something) Crookshanks

"I'm just tired, this first day has been long," Hermione said.

"Well it's about to get longer. Who in the world are you talking to?" a voice said. It was Draco standing at her door.

"I'm talking to myself," Hermione covered.

"The day I believe that you are just talking to yourself is the day I tell Potter I love him and worship the ground he walks on," Draco said.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Have you forgotten, we have a Prefects and Heads meeting to discuss patrolling and such before dinner," Draco asked.

"Its hardly dinner time," Hermione said.

"I knew mudbloods were dense. They can't even tell time," Draco said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me anymore," Hermione said getting up and leaving her room.

Draco moved to the side to let her pass into the common room.

"Look at the damn clock," Draco said pointing to the clock above the fireplace.

It read 7:15. Hermione groaned. "Do we really have a meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I called it."

"Damnit, couldn't it be tomorrow after breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"After breakfast are classes. Now Miss. Suck Up to Professors wouldn't want to miss her classes now would she?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"So its settle then," Dracon said, "Meeting is in 15 minutes."

Hermione groaned. 'Why me,' she thought as she put her face into her hands.

* * *

Draco laughed as Hermione just stood with her face in her hands. Suddenly he heard an owl hoot, 'Adrian.'

He walked from Hermione and into his room shutting the door. He opened the letter from his father.

**Dear Draco,**

**Thank you for the information that you have given to us. I am not sure why Ms. Luther is there but I shall ask the lord if he knows any reason. Keep looking and watching Potter. Granger is a mudblood, no importance to us. I shall send word when I find any news. Watch, listen and make sure you find out any plans Dumbledore has.**

**Your mother tells me to tell you that you need to make nice with Ms. Parkinson considering she is one of the choices for your marriage. Please try to be nice all the girls listed on this list. They are potential wives.**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Millicent Dulstrode**

**Mandy Brocklehurst**

**Amelia Hammer (made up character)**

**Bernice Hill (made up)**

**Jenna Milton (made up)**

**Carrie Lepton (made up)**

**Katrina Jones (made up)**

Draco laughed. 'Wife, like I want to be married now. Plenty of women want me. Why should I consider these girls?'

"Hurry your butt Malfoy, where are we meeting?" Hermione yelled.

"Library," Draco called crumpling up the letter not thinking to read the rest. He walked out the room.

* * *

Hermione hated to wait, she wasn't that patient. Hermione watched as Draco walked out his room and out the common room without her.

"Hey wait," Hermione said running to catch up with his strides.

"Move faster you wench," Draco said.

Hermione stopped running. 'Wench,' she thought, 'Argh, why do these things happen to me? No, no do not think of the dream. Clear head, not weird thoughts! Must have a clear head!!'

"Must keep clear head," Hermione whispered.

"What are you gonna do stand there all day?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione talk to herself.

Hermione started to pick up the pace. When they got to the library seemed that all the prefects were there with Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," Hermione greeted.

'Suck up,' Draco thought.

Hermione heard what he said and glared at him. "Well now, what did you students have planned?" McGonagall asked sitting down at the table.

All the prefects sat down at the long table that had been transfigured by McGonagall. Hermione and Draco sat the the very opposite end of McGonagall.

"Well I was thinking that we have a Welcome Back Ball," Hannah Abbott said.

"It's been done every year," Terry Boot complained, "We need something different to start the year."

"Why should we have a ball?" Blaise Zabini said.

'He's a prefect?' Hermione thought. Blaise was a dark blacked haired boy with dark blue eyes. He was quiet and kept to himself. She had talked to him once in a while in the library. He was one of the few Slytherins she liked. "Hmm…" Hermione said.

"Any ideas Ms. Ganger," Mcgonagall asked.

"Maybe an outdoor beach party," Hermione said.

"Beach party," Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw asked.

Hermione smiled, "A day outdoors. We can turn a part of the lake into like a muggle beach. It'll be fun, cook out, games and swimming."

"The Giant Squid though," Draco said.

"Easy, we can like put up spells at the middle of the lake blocking the Squid to that side. Or we can like transfer him into another place for the time being," Hermione said smiling.

"Wonderful idea," Hannah said.

"But its fall, it's not warm to swim," Terry said.

"Fine then the beach party will be an end of the year celebration," Draco said.

"All those agree to a beach party at the end of the year say I," McGonagall said.

There were choruses of I's. "It's settled then, but that doesn't help us for what to do now," McGonagall told them.

"How about we put on a play?" Seamus said speaking for the first time. His accent was thick but everyone understood.

"A play," Hermione said.

"No, auditions and different houses getting parts, it wouldn't work," Blaise said.

"He's right," Hermione said.

"I remember going to the muggle world and watching something that had singing and dancing and at the end the judges pick the winner," Lisa said.

"A talent show/competition," Hermione said.

"I think so," Lisa said.

"That would be awesome," Hannah said.

"But who shall be the judges?" Draco asked.

"The head of each house and the headmaster," Seamus said.

"Good idea," McGonagall said.

"Yeah, but there should be a certain number of acts so not everyone goes up, they have to make it through an audition," Padma Patil said finally joining in.

"I think this will be a hit," Hermione said.

"You two heads will have to ask Professor Dumbledore before you guys may start planning and setting a date," McGonagall said.

Hermione and Draco nodded. "We'll meet again in a week to see," Hermione said.

"A week," Hannah asked.

"We'll have the students guessing what we are planning," Blaise said thinking of what Hermione was up to.

"Exactly," Hermione said smiling at Blaise.

"But what if Dumbledore doesn't approve?" Terry asked.

"He'll approve, it'll be fun. And Hogwarts first Talent Show and Competition," Hermione said with a smirk that was unlike her character.

Blaise gave Hermione a look. Draco looked at the two who were staring at each other in a way. 'Interesting,' Draco thought.

"Well you are dismissed, we almost aren't in time for dinner," McGonagall said.

Hermione walked out the library a bit happier then she had when she had set foot in it.

* * *

"Hey Zabini, what was going on back there?" Draco asked Blaise following him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy," Blaise said.

"I saw what was going on, you eyeing her. It looked like you were being nice to the mudblood," Draco said.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, haven't you ever thought that blood wasn't everything. Hermione is quite nice, a little quiet but the girl is smart. You should try talking to her," Blaise said.

"But you know as well as I do that our families would never approve. Your father does business with my father," Draco said.

"My father does the business," Blaise said, "Our families are alike, but my beliefs are far different."

Draco snorted.

"I would think that you like Hermione, why would you care Malfoy? You can have any girl you want and you know it. What's so special about Hermione that you are watching her? Don't think that I'm blind. I could see that you were watching her, you have been since she arrived on the train," Blaise said.

"Damn you Zabini and your knack for observing," Draco said.

"You don't deny that you were watching her?"

"I'm suppose to," Draco said, "I'm to observe Potter and his friends. Granger is a close friend of Potters."

"Well that doesn't explain why you were watching her in the library. Face it Malfoy, you might actually like her deep down and when you realize you do it'll bite you on the ass," Zabini said walking away from Draco and sitting down at the table to eat.

For the first time Draco Malfoy was surprised. He sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle who were chowing down their food and not paying any attention to him.

* * *

"HERMIONE!!" a voiced yelled loudly drawing the attention of all the students. Hermione looked up as she entered the Great Hall. 'Loren,' Hermione sighed.

Loren walked up to Hermione and dragged her to the Professor's table. "Come eat with me," Loren said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You're the only person I know in this joint besides your friends, and they look so cute together all of them. I don't want to split them up. Plus the professors here are all old enough to be my grandparents besides Snape and Remus who can be my fathers," Loren whispered.

"With my hearing Loren, you can't hide a thing," a voice said.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione greeted.

"Hello Hermione," Remus said.

"How was the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Wonderful, and yours," he asked.

"Good," Hermione said.

"Well doll face, sit down next to me," Loren said pushing Hermione into a seat to her right which was right next to Professor Snape.

"Is that why you wanted me, you didn't want to sit next to Professor Snape?" Hermione whispered.

Loren laughed and so did Remus. "No of course not," Loren said.

"Hello students," Professor Dumbledore said, "I have one more announcement to make. I simply forgot this morning. We have a new faculty member Ms. Loren Luther who will be assisting Professor Lupin."

Loren stood up and smiled at the students. Hermione could hear the thoughts of some of the male population of 6 and 7 years saying how they were lucky to get a hot professor.

"What's funny?" Loren asked as she sat down.

"Half the student male population that is old enough and have been though puberty want you Lor," Hermione whispered.

Loren just grinned. "I am beautiful aren't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called as she ate.

"Yes dear?" Dumbledore said.

"I was wondering if I can set up a meeting," Hermione said but it seemed that Dumbledore couldn't hear her since Snape had gotten up to talk to him before Hermione could do a thing.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape left the Great Hall chatting about something.

"Sir, you can't be serious, letting that girl help out Lupin?" Severus said to Dumbledore.

"I'm serious," Dumbledore said.

"But sir, she nearly attacked Malfoy early today," Severus said.

"Did she or didn't she?" Dumbledore said.

"She didn't but would havve if Granger hadn't called her off," Severus said.

"Well I think Ms. Luther will be a fine asset to the school," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Severus said desperate to find a way to get Loren from the school.

"Why are you trying to get her from the school?" Dumbledore said.

"She is blood to Chloe," Severus whispered but spoke louder, "She is a distraction to all the males."

"Severus, Loren is harmless. She won't pursue a relationship with a student. She's a decent person," Dumbledore said.

"You call everyone decent," Severus said.

"Severus!" Dumbledore yelled. "You are starting to annoy me. Loren is staying. We need her."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"I'll explain that later, she's needed. I think she'll be good for Remus."

"Trying to play match maker old man?" Severus said.

"Yes, and I am not that old am I?"

"You're ancient," Severus joked to Dumbledore.

"Well Severus, we're in for it big this year," Dumbledore said.

"We sure are," Severus whispered thinking of the things he had learnt last night at the Death Eater's meeting.

**Hope that it's getting good for you. I'm putting a few things to throw off what I have planned. I'm so evil. (smirks) You think you got the plot, think again. REVIEW REVIEW…The more reviews I get the faster I write…its motivation you know.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!!_

**_Questions that need answering:_**

**_Hermione and Snape are Father and Daughter of course, I'll explain a little about Chloe and Snape in the next chapters. It'll be a bit before Hermione finds out Snape is her dad. It's gonna be funny what I have thought out. But yeah I'm not giving out anything just yet. (smiles). Oh another thing it will start to look a little Hermione and Blaise, but just you wait…You'll get that Draco and Hermione by the end. I'm trying to give this story a bit of a mystery, mess with your heads. -Ashley_**

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Lumos

Nox

() = mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Chapter Ten

Hermione sat on her bed not wanting to sleep, fearing what she'll dream. She looked at Faith and Crookshanks sleeping peacefully. "Why can't it go back to the way it was?" Hermione wondered getting up.

"It's not fair, my life is at risk. I don't know who I can trust anymore. I know who I can trust, it's just I'm confused. Why me? I was content being me, just little old me, now I'm someone different. This can't be happening," Hermione said.

Crookshanks purred. Hermione looked over at her pets. "Oh why can't I just go to sleep and dream," Hermione said. "That's right I can't dream, I see visions. How did Chloe control it?"

Hermione groaned in frustration. "I wanna just clear my head. I can't sleep." She shook her head then suddenly a light went on in her head.

"I'll fly," Hermione said.

Hermione walked to her closet and took out her broom. She walked over to her balcony doors and swung them open. She mounted the broom and took off. Hermione started to fly around the tower but then got a little bored. She looked over at the Quidditch pitch and grinned. 'How about it broom, me and you try a little quidditch,' she thought.

Hermione flew towards the pitch looping and saying random things not noticing the two figures that watched her one from a balcony another near the lake leaning on a tree.

* * *

'Granger out on a broom,' Draco thought rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping peacefully I might add until he heard doors swing open.

Draco looked at his watch, "1:30."

'She's gonna ruin my beauty sleep,' he thought as he watched her in the sky. "She's not bad."

'Note to self, Granger's made a change, she isn't the same as last year. More laid back, more Slytherin, it's attractive in a way. What more Slytherin? More attractive? Did I just say that?' he thought.

"I'm going to bed, Granger can kill herself out there," Draco said walking to his bed.

* * *

'Strange, I never thought she knew how to ride a broom,' Blaise thought leaning against a tree. He stared at the sky watching her carelessly did loops and turns.

He smiled at her skill. Blaise walked from the shelter of the tree and walking towards the pitch.

When he got to the pitch he could see Hermione practing hitting the quaffle into the rings. She kept hitting them in vigorously. 'Is she angry?' he wondered.

"My my my, aren't you a skilled witch," Blaise shouted.

Hermione looked down from the ground. She saw it was Blaise and smiled. "Hey," Hermione said flying down to the ground.

"What are you doing out, Ms. Head Girl," Blaise said.

"I should ask you too. Prefects patrol ended long ago," Hermione said getting off the broom and standing in front of him.

"I can say the same for you, what are you doing up Hermione," Blaise said.

Hermione sat down on the ground. "No reason," she whispered with a yawn.

"Then why does it seem your taking your angry out on the game," Blaise said taking a seat beside her.

Hermione waved her wand; the quaffles disappeared to their rightful places. "I couldn't sleep," she said.

"First class day gitters?" he asked looking at her.

"No, other stuff," Hermione said.

"So Ms. Head Girl, have you gotten a chance to talk to Dumbledore yet?" Blaise asked.

"No, it's just the first day," Hermione said.

"You've changed," Blaise said.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, you're still the same person, but I don't know. You don't seem to take Malfoy's insults that serious now, and you're more how can I say this without offending you," Blaise said looking her in the eye.

"More Slytherin?" Hermione offered.

"Yes," Blaise said looking away from her.

Hermione sighed, "Guess Loren had her affect on me."

"The new professor, that Luther?" Blaise asked.

"She's a friend," Hermione said, "I've been hanging out with her since the summer. She's rubbing off I guess."

"I see," Blaise said.

Hermione and he just stopped talking for a moment. Silence ripped into the night. Blaise grinned, "Where have you been hanging out? From what I hear Luther is the owner of The Essence and The Second Essence. Have our little goodie two shoes been partying?"

Hermione laughed, "Damn straight."

Blaise gave her a look. He hadn't expected that answer from her. Hermione yawned. She was tired. "Tired?" Blaise asked.

"Just a little," Hermione said she waved her wand to unshrink her broom but she didn't have that much energy.

"Hermione?" Blaise whispered waving a hand in front of her face.

Hermione was lost. She was in a little trance. "What?" Hermione said.

"You're too tired to do anything aren't you," Blaise said.

"Kinda," Hermione said but shook her tiredness away. She waved her wand and watched as her broom got larger.

"Very nice taste, a Thunderstorm, expensive," Blaise said. "How can you afford that?"

Blaise realized he sounded quite rude but Hermione was a little off to notice the remark. "Loren," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned against Blaise. He was surprised to see her lean her head against his shoulder. "You're really going out aren't you," Blaise said.

"Think so," Hermione said snuggling closer to him.

'Alright then, Zabini you've got a pretty girl sleeping on you. What to do?' Blaise thought. 'Guess I should take her to her dorm. I wouldn't want her to sleep out here.'

Blaise shrunk the broom and put it in Hermione's pocket. He got up carrying her in his arms. Hermione was snuggled into his warmth, her arms at his chest. She sighed softly.

He walked back into the school and through the halls. Blaise suddenly stopped. "Where are the Heads Towers?"

Blaise thought for a moment but realized it was no use. He too was tired and wanted to sleep. He walked to the Prefect's Tower and said the password to the portrait. The portrait had given him a strange look when he walked through with Hermione.

Blaise walked through the common room and to his room. He was glad that his room was on the first floor and not on the second or he would've had to walk up the stairs. He laid Hermione on the bed and put the covers over her. Lucky she had on shorts and a t-shirt or it would've been uncomfortable. Blaise sighed. He changed into his boxers and transfigured his table into a bed. He snuggled into the covers.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in the bed.

_"Sirius, I'm friends with Severus. He and I have been for a while," Chloe said._

_"I can't believe you've become friends with that greasy bastard," a young man said. Hermione looked at him and saw he was a younger version of Sirius a very healthier version._

_"He's not that bad," Chloe defended. Chloe looked a little older then when she saw at Hogwarts and in her last dream. 'Maybe this is a year after?' Hermione thought._

_"Not that bad he's Snape," a young man with messy black hair and brown eyes said._

_"James, I thought you would understand," Chloe said._

_"Understand what, how could you keep your friendship with him from us," James said._

_"James, relax," a pretty red head with emerald green eyes said._

_"You knew Lilly?" James asked._

_"Of course she knew, they're best friends," Sirius said._

_Two individuals stood at the side lines. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew watched as the four argued. They took a seat on the couch._

_"Sirius, will you just listen to me," Chloe said._

_"You lied to me," he replied._

_"Lied?" Chloe said._

_"I asked you where you were and you would say at the library, but you were really with Snape," Sirius said, "Weren't you during the last year?"_

_"You didn't own me back then Sirius Black!" Chloe yelled. "We were on and off. And you lied to me plenty that year. That Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuff, the Slytherin!!"_

_"But that was ages ago," Sirius argued._

_"Two year isn't that long ago," Chloe yelled. "And don't think you can call me a whore."_

_"I never called you a whore!" Sirius said._

_"You know you thought it," Chloe said._

_"Can't you two just calm down," Lilly yelled._

_"Calm down," Chloe said._

_"Yes, talk like normal people," James said._

_"I'm sick of the yelling," Peter said._

_"You two fight so much, too much like a married couple," Remus said._

_"Fine, I'm sorry Sirius. I'm sorry that I lied to you. Snape and I are friends alright," Chloe said, "I just wanted you to tell you. You wanted to know!"_

_"I wish I hadn't asked why you and Snape are owling each other," Sirius said. "I wish I hadn't."_

_After a moment things seemed to calm down. The grouped sat down on the chairs. Chloe took the chance and sat down next to Sirius. They all sat down at a table._

_"Well since we're here together I wanted to announce something," James said._

_"Let me guess you two are getting married?" Chloe said._

_"How did you know?" Lilly asked._

_"Suspicion, plus I can see the diamond on your hand," Chloe said laughing._

_"Right," Lilly said._

_"To Lilly and James," Remus said raising his glass._

_"To Lilly and James," Chloe said._

Hermione suddenly woke up after being shaken by someone.

* * *

"Hermione," Blaise said touching her shoulder.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked still out of it.

"My room," Blaise said.

"How did I get here?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked sitting on the bed as Hermione sat up.

"I'm sorry I kind of feel asleep," Hermione said. Hermione noticed that she was sleeping in his bed and that he had a small bed next to the bed. "I'm so sorry, I've taken your bed."

"Its fine, it's not everyday I get someone as pretty as yourself in my bed," Blaise said.

Hermione smiled. "Well what time is it?"

"7:00," he said.

"I see," Hermione said getting up from the bed, "I should go change and get ready."

Hermione noticed that Blaise was already changed into his robes. "I'll walk you," Blaise said.

"Sure," Hermione said. The two walked out the door and into the halls and corridors.

"I didn't know where your dorms were so yeah best place Prefects tower," Blaise said, "Now I can see where they are."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for last night, just talking."

"No problem Ms. Head Girl. I love to please," he said.

They got to the portrait of Brianna who was kind of napping still.

"Brianna?" Hermione said.

The angel woke up and looked at Hermione. "Why Miss, nice to see you. Now who's the handsome gentlemen you have beside you?" Brianna said.

"Blaise, Brianna," Hermione introduced.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure's mine," Blaise said.

"He's a looker honey, nice going," Brianna whispered loudly to Hermione who blushed slightly.

"Well milady, I shall see you later," Blaise said.

"Thanks for everything," Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

"If I knew I would get a kiss, I'll help more often," Blaise said. Hermione blushed a darker shade of red.

"Really cute," a voice said interrupting the moment.

* * *

Draco woke up that morning refresh. He had taken a shower and changed into his robes. He looked into Hermione's room and noticed her bed had been like it had been the moment they had came in. 'Ha, Granger never came in after her flight in the sky. Wonder where she went.' He thought.

He started to walk out the door when he saw Hermione kiss Blaise on the cheek. He was surprised but recovered.

"Really cute," he said stepping out the dorm.

Hermione sent a glare to him. "Well I'll talk to you later, I'm going to change and get ready."

Blaise watched as Hermione walked past Draco and into the bathroom. Blaise had a grin on his face.

"Hello Malfoy," he said.

"What are you playing at?" Draco asked.

"What makes you think I'm playing anything? I happen to like Hermione," Blaise said.

"We're being initiated on Halloween. What would happen if the mudblood finds out her lover boy is a death eater?" Draco said, "She would turn you in to Dumbledore."

Blaise just walked away from Draco with a look of despair.

* * *

Hermione was beaming. After her shower she had combed her hair, gotten into that mini skirt she got from Loren and the top. Hermione put her robes over her outfit and smiled.

(Somebody's happy) Faith

(Shut up) Hermione

(Where did you go last night) Crookshank

(At a friends) Hermione

(I bet he's more then a friend) Faith

(She smells like that Slytherin boy. What's his name, the one who hides in the shadows) Crookshanks

(Blaise) Hermione thought with a sigh.

(I personally think he isn't right for you.) Faith

(Why) Hermione

(We've been discussing it and we think that in the near future you and Mr. Malfoy will get together) Crookshanks said.

"Why you two little schemers, are you two planning something?" Hermione asked.

(No) both

(Draco Malfoy is the rudest and cruelest man I've ever met. He annoys me to death with his thoughts and his pureblood personality) Hermione

(But it's obvious) Faith

"No buts," Hermione said interrupting grabbing her bag and books and leaving. "You two behave."

(She won't listen) Crookshanks

(Well then we'll let it go as it goes) Faith

(But I wanna help) Crookshanks

(We can't butt into their problems) Faith

(Fine) Crookshanks

Crookshanks left the room to explore around and Faith flew out the room to the outdoors.

* * *

Hermione walked to the Great Hall beaming with happiness. She felt much better from yesterday's problems.

"Hermione," Loren called running up to her.

"No," Hermione said.

"But I haven't even asked the question?"

"You want me to sit with you, no, not again," Hermione said.

"Pretty please, Snape was giving me looks. He kind of gives me the creeps," Loren said giving Hermione the puppy dog face.

"Alright," Hermione said sighing.

Ron Harry Lavender and Ginny watched her Loren dragged Hermione off to the Professor's Table.

'This will be a good time to ask Professor Dumbledore,' Hermione thought, 'Hey where is he?'

"Professor McGonagall, where's Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"He's at a meeting with a group of Aurors from the Ministry," Snape answered for McGonagall, "He'll be back tomorrow."

Hermione sighed, but started to eat. 'So much for being there Professor,' she thought.

"Ms. Granger you look lost, is there anything I can help with," a voice said.

"No thank you Professor Lupin," she said.

"We can talk," he said.

"It's alright," Hermione said.

Loren smiled at Remus. "She's had a rough summer," Loren explained.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"She received some news that shocked her," Loren said.

"What kind of news," Remus asked.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!!" Hermione yelled getting up from the table and walking to her friends.

She left all the professors in shock. And half the student body.

* * *

"Wonder what's biting Mione's ass," Ron said to Lavender.

"It's probably the time of the month you know," Harry suggested.

Ginny hit him upside the head, "Not everything has to do with the time of the month."

"Sorry," he said rubbing his head.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Lavender asked as Hermione took a seat with her friends.

"I was having a perfectly good morning till Lor dragged me to the Professor's table to sit next to Professor Snape. And she and Professor Lupin started to talk about me like I wasn't there," Hermione said picking up a fork and stabbing it into nearby pancakes.

"Whoa, take a chill pill," Harry said taking the fork away from Hermione.

"This year isn't starting like I planned," Hermione said.

"Well nothing's suppose to go like it is Granger, when will you learn," Draco said walking by the table with Crabbe and Goyle tagging along.

"Why don't you go to hell, you sure deserve to be there," Hermione said getting up and walking out the Great Hall to her first class early.

"Don't leave mad," Draco called laughing.

Hermione screeched. 'Damn you Malfoy.'

Blaise watched from the table as Hermione walked away from Malfoy. 'Interesting,' he thought with a smirk. He got up and followed Hermione.

**Hmm…what do you think? I threw something that might clue you in on my little scheme is. (Laughs) REVIEW REVIEW…don't be to hard on me!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!! I can't believe that compliments I've been getting._

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Lumos

Nox

() = mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Chapter Eleven

Hermione sighed softly. She sat in her chair in the classroom. She looked at her watch. She still had 40 minutes before the Potions class actually started. 'I might as well read a little,' Hermione said.

Hermione picked up Hogwarts a History Volume III from her bag and started to read a little.

Moments later Blaise walked into Hermione's hiding place. 'I just knew she would pick the least place to be during lunch, Snape's class.' He thought.

"You can take the books from a girl, but you can't get the girl from the books," Blaise joked.

"Hi," she said softly.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, I just kind of lost it when Lor was talking about my private life with Professor Lupin. I hate it when people talk about you like you aren't there," Hermione said putting her book down to the side.

"Wanna talk about the summer, I'm a good listener," Blaise said.

The voice of Dumbledore played in her head, "The power of evil is very alluring. Someone you think you can trust might betray you.' Hermione thought about it. 'I don't have to tell him everything, but I hate lying to my friends.'

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone," he said.

'Hmm maybe he should tell me something about him. Maybe I'll trust him more.' Hermione thought.

"Tell me about your summer," Hermione said.

"Well I spent time in Wizard Italy, Father was on business and took Mother and I with him," Blaise said.

"I see," Hermione said nodding, "How was it?"

"It was boring, though I got to see a lot of sites while at Muggle Italy," Blaise said sighing softly as he thought about his time at Muggle Italy.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he said, but nothing was a certain someone. 'Rosalyn, how I miss her.' he thought.

Hermione froze in mid-smile. 'Rosalyn? Who is she,' Hermione thought. Hermione screamed at herself in her mind yelling at how she hated that she sometimes just got random thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked suspicious. 'Is she his girlfriend?'

"Yes," Blaise said with a smile, "I just had a wonderful time there." 'A wonderful time in the museums with my Rose, touring the city and looking at the sites. I must remember my love though Hermione is quite nice.'

Hermione was at a lost at the moment. 'Is he messing with me? What in the world is going on?'

"Who's Rosalyn?" Hermione asked using her Gryffindor courage.

"What?!" Blaise yelled getting up. 'How did she know?'

"Who's Rosalyn?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you asking who's Rosalyn?" Blaise asked. 'Damnit, I can't blow this, not so early.'

Hermione was getting angry. "Are you using me for some purpose? Are you working for Voldemort?"

Blaise flinched as Hermione said his name. "No, I'm not using you," Blaise said, "I'm not a death eather." He lifted the sleeves of his robes. 'Well not yet.'

"Then tell me who's Rosalyn," Hermione asked not catching what he thought.

"She's my girlfriend, the love of my life," Blaise sighed.

"What?" Hermione said. 'Love of his life?'

"You see, I like you Hermione but as a friend. You're a very nice girl to talk to," Blaise said, "Believe me if I had met you and gotten to know you before Rosalyn this would work but I didn't."

Hermione's world came crashing down. She had liked Blaise a lot. Hermione thought that they could've gone somewhere but now that she knew that he had a girlfriend, she felt rejected. "I see," Hermione said taking a seat.

"But the problem is no one even knows, not even my father and mother," Blaise said.

"She's muggle?" Hermione guessed.

"Yes," Blaise said.

"We met two yrs ago in Italy. She and I have been having a long distance relationship. We're very much in love, but the problem is my father would kill me before I marry her," Blaise said sadly.

"That is so sad," Hermione said forgetting her anger and giving a little sympathy. He was after all her friend. 'It wasn't like he said we were going out.'

"I have no idea what to do," Blaise said.

Hermione got up and hugged him. "It's alright, thank you for telling me."

"But how did you know?" Blaise asked letting go of her and looking at her face.

"I just knew," Hermione said tears falling down.

"Aww don't cry Hershey," Blaise said.

"Hershey?" Hermione laughed wiping her tears.

"Hermione, Hermy but that sounded ugly so Hershey like the chocolate, cause you're so sweet," Blaise said.

Hermione smiled. "You know how I became so Muggle loving Hershey?" Blaise said.

"How?" Hermione asked taking her seat.

"You," he said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Two years ago was when we first started to talk in the library, remember," he said. "And I would always be annoyed at you for being there at the same time as I, but you would always start talking and we would talk about all kinds of thing. That's when I started to appreciate your Muggle ways. Then I met Rosalyn who is wonderful."

Hermione smiled, "It's a true love. I can see it in your eyes when you speak of her."

"Oh Hermione I've been keeping this a secret for so long, thanks for talking with me," Blaise said.

"You're welcome," she said.

Suddenly there was a cough and the two looked up and saw it was Professor Snape.

* * *

"Hi Professor," Hermione said with a smile. 

'In my days of teaching here, not once have I seen that,' Snape said as he stood at the doorway to his class. 'A Slytherin and Gryffindor, not to mention a Pureblood and Muggleborn, what is the world coming to?'

"I've heard what you've said Mr. Zabini, and I am most surprised," Snape said.

Blaise frowned. 'Snape's a Death Eather and in the dark lord's inner circle. He'll tell my father.'

Hermione heard what Blaise thought and frowned. 'Dark Lord's Inner Circle, the least person to expect to betray him. Snape's a spy,' she thought to herself.

"Sir, I can explain," Blaise said.

"No need," Snape said.

"Please I beg of you don't tell my father," Blaise said, "With my initiation…"

"Mr. Zabini, reframe from speaking of these matters with Ms. Granger present. I'll make you a deal," Snape said.

Hermione knew what was coming next. She smiled. 'Join the order, and become a spy,' she thought. 'Hey what initiation, Blaise didn't tell me.'

"You can join Voldemort, become a Death Eater like your family or you can choose a better path. You can become a spy for Dumbledore and help us bring him down so you won't die for marrying a Muggle," Snape said. "And choice number three, I can tell Voldemort and your father that you are in love with a Muggle, put a memory charm on you so you won't remember that you know I am a spy."

Blaise looked at Snape as if he grew wings. "What?" Blaise said.

"Blaise, you can join the order. You could become a spy for the light," she said.

"But if I'm caught I'll get killed, tortured," Blaise said. "Wait a second, you know of the order?"

"Hermione Granger, member in training of the order," Hermione said. "Why didn't you tell me about your initiation?"

Blaise laughed. "I was scared you'll turn me into Dumbledore. What exactly is Professor Snape?"

"He's a spy for the Order," Hermione said.

"Whoa, that is big news. Damn, Mr. Malfoy was always going on about how he thought you were a rat," Blaise said.

"That's Pettigrew," Hermione heard Snape think.

Hermione laughed.

"What?" the two Slytherins asked.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"Well what will it be?" Snape asked.

"I'll take it," Blaise said.

"Good, we'll speak to Dumbledore when he comes in tonight," Snape said.

Hermione and Blaise took their seats on opposite sides as students began to fill in.

* * *

"Hey Mione," Harry and Ron called. 

"Hi," she said.

"Loren told us to tell you that she is very sorry and that she wants to talk to you," Ron said.

"I see," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry started but was silenced by Snape.

"Will you be quiet Mr. Potter? Now class, this may be the first day, but do you think I'm going to let all of you slide. This year is your final, and I'll be making it a living hell," Snape said.

Hermione sighed. 'Living hell, just what I need. I'm under enough stress.' She thought.

"Well open your textbooks to page 125, The See All Potion," Snape said.

Neville's hand raised in the air.

"Mr. Longbottom what is it?" Snape asked.

"What's The See All Potion," he asked nervously.

"That's what your going to find out. READ the damn assignment," Snape said.

Hermione got up and grabbed her things.

"Ms. Granger did I tell you that you could get up?" Snape asked.

"No sir, but," Hermione said.

"No buts, get back into your seat," Snape said.

"But sir I was going to sit next to Neville," Hermione said.

"I don't need an explanation. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight," he said, "And another comment and you'll be with Mr. Filch."

Hermione sat back down next to Ron. Ron scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to Hermione. 'Harsh isn't he,' she read in her head.

Hermione sighed, she had read about the See All Potion. It was a potion created recently by a witch named Melina Cray. The potion allowed the person who drank it to see whatever that you wanted to see, but only the truth of they want to see.

"Has everyone finished?" Snape asked after five minutes.

No one seemed to object to Snape continuing. "Alright, Malfoy, get up to the board and write out the ingredients. I'll pair you up into groups."

Everyone from both sides of the room started to moan. "Is there a problem?" Snape asked giving everyone a glare even his own house.

'What's his problem,' Hermione heard Harry think.

"Clay, Veron"

"Potter, Goyle"

"Zabini, Weasley"

"Parkinson, Brown"

"Crabbe, Longbottom"

"Bulstrode, Thomas"

"Nott, Finnigan"

Snape went on and on until everyone had been paired up. He finally called, "Granger, and Malfoy."

'Great paired with Mr. I Own the World,' Hermione thought as she walked to the Slytherin side

"Let's get to work," Draco said.

(I'm making up my own little potion thing with herbs and stuff. I give credit to www.naturalark.com I used their info on herbs. Well some of their info.)

"I'll get the root of Angelica, Basil, Gingko Biloba, and Bay Laurel," Hermione said. (angelica-for protection, basil-protects from evil and negativity, bay laurel-enhance psychic powers and to produce visions, gingoko biloba-improves memory)

"Fine, I'll start mixing the Caraway seeds, the four red clovers, and cornflower juice," Draco said pouring in two cups of cornflower juice, he threw in the four clovers and then four caraway seeds. He stirred potion counterclockwise. (caraway seeds-promotes memory, red clovers-brings luck, cornflower-enhance psychic sight)

Hermione came back and added a pinch of basil, another pinch of angelica, two leaves of bay baurel and threw in a little gingoko biloba. She waited a moment for it to mix then stirred it clockwise.

Hermione and Draco didn't speak all they did was work. She stared at him from the corner of her eye as she stirred the potion. He looked deep in thought. "Wanna stir?" she said.

"Whatever Granger, and if this doesn't turn out how it's suppose to I'll kill you," Draco said pushing Hermione to the side almost throwing her to the floor.

"You're so mean," Hermione said taking a seat to the side.

"Done," Draco said taking the wooden spoon out of the cauldron and setting it aside.

"We shall let it cool," Hermione said. Hermione took a look at the finished work. The potion turned into a dark purple like it should've been.

Hermione heard a scream and looked over at Neville. Crabbe had hit Neville. 'Oh my poor friend working with Crabbe,' she thought.

"Mr. Longbottom, your pathetic womanly screams annoy me," Snape said going over to them.

"Professor, it wasn't Neville's fault Crabbe here was about to poor hot water on him," Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley, did I ask for your opinion. Five points," Snape said.

"Shessh," Harry said who shook his head.

"Mr. Potter, do you have something to share with me?" Snape asked.

"No sir," Harry said going back to work.

Blaise shook his head and went back to work with Ron.

"That potion is simply disgusting," Snape said to Crabbe and Neville.

"Sir, I'm…sorry," Neville said stumbling on his words.

"This is sad, very sad. Ten points from Gryffindor, 15 from Slytherin," Snape said, "You two owe me an essay on this potion that is two feet long due tomorrow morning and no later."

The Slytherins gasped. "Did he just take off points?" someone whispered.

"Did he just assign something?" another voice said.

"I'm not taking any trouble from anyone this year, my house or not. If you do something wrong, I don't care who you are, you will get points taken off. And if you annoy me like Ms. Granger and the Dream Team does detention," Snape yelled. "Get back to work now!"

Everyone went back to their potions. Hermione couldn't help but laugh to herself as she saw the faces of some of the Slytherins. 'I have a new respect for Snape. When did I ever think that would happen?'

"Professor," Draco called.

"What?" Snape asked.

"We're done," Hermione said.

"Let's see," Snape said, "Seems to be the right color, test it."

Hermione looked at Draco. "What you think I'm going to test that junk," Draco said.

Snape coughed and gave Draco a glare. "Fine," Hermione said.

She poured some of the Potion into a bottle. Hermione was a little nervous. "How am I supposed to do this?"

"Think of what you want to know, and the potion will tell you the truth of it," Snape said in an irritated tone.

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Lavender stopped for a moment to watch Hermione down the potion.

* * *

'I want to know about my mother, I want to know about me,' she thought as she drank the potion. 

Hermione suddenly felt a little dizzy, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fainted but was caught by Professor Snape.

"HERMIONE," her four friends called. Everyone was surprised since Blaise a Slytherin mystery had cried out her name with her friends. They were more surprised when Snape had caught Hermione.

Hermione was in a vision.

_"You said yes," a red head woman said to a brown haired woman. 'Lily and Mom,' Hermione thought._

_"I had to," Chloe replied._

_"Chloe, I can also see you love him like a brother while he loves you as more," Lily replied. There was a baby in the crib sleeping peacefully while Lily was about ready to give birth any day._

_"Yes, yes I do," Chloe said, "What am I to do?"_

_"You can't keep it a secret forever. I can't lie to James forever, and you can't lie to Sirius either. It's wrong to marry him," Lily said._

_"I know," Chloe said. Suddenly the baby began to cry ad Chloe picked up the little baby cradling her._

_Hermione stood shocked. 'Is that me?'_

_"Aww is poor Maya cranky," Lily laughed._

_"Hermione slept like an angel when she came, but I think she gets visions like I do now," Chloe said._

_"Poor thing," Lily said waddling over and looking at Hermione's small little face smiling._

_"You know I have a feeling your boy and my girl are going to be best of friends," Chloe said. She lifted baby Hermione up a little towards Lily. Chloe smiled at Hermione and look her little hand and put it against Lily's stomach._

_"Baby, that's Harry. He's going to be your best friend," Chloe said._

_Hermione had tears trailing down her face, suddenly the scenery changed._

_"How many times do I have to write him," Chloe yelled to Faith. "Why can't he leave me be?"_

_(That's because he loves you.) Faith_

_(We can't be together. We both know that. I'm with Sirius) Chloe_

_Hermione listened into their conversation._

_(But you could've been with him) Faith_

_"Please, just send him the letter. And go into his mind and say it's the last he'll hear from me," Chloe said softly to Faith._

_Faith hooted. Chloe sighed and went into the kitchen._

_Suddenly there was a cry that could be heard, but then they calmed down. "Maya," Chloe said running to the nursery._

_Chloe ran to the room. She entered the room that was painted in Gold and Silver. There was Sirius holding Hermione and sitting on a rocking chair._

_"You scared me to death. I thought someone was here," Chloe said placing her hands over her heart._

_"I can't come and see my girls now?" Sirius said staring at the baby with so much love._

_Chloe felt a pang of guilt. 'This pains me.'_

_Hermione wondered why Chloe had that look on her face as she watched Sirius hold her. 'Did Sirius say my girls? I feel slow, Mom is I mean was engaged to Sirius? Does that mean he's my dad?'_

_Hermione suddenly felt tears as she watched the scene. Chloe had taken a seat beside Sirius and they both smiled at Hermione as she slept. Hermione wiped her tears as the scenery changed once again._

_Chloe was walking through Diagon Alley with James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter.__ They all looked so happy. Hermione could see two baby strollers. One red and the other gold, and Hermione took a peak to see who was who. In the gold she saw the baby face of Harry. 'He's so cute. Oh my, he doesn't have his scar yet.'_

_Hermione guessed that Baby Hermione was in the red stroller. She watched as the group of six went to a couple stores and buy robes. Hermione smiled as Sirius had bought a candy pacifier for Hermione and Chloe yelled at him._

_"Candy for a baby, Sirius," Chloe said._

_"Sorry, honey," Sirius said._

_"They're not married yet, but still they act like a married couple," Peter whispered._

_"Shut up," Sirius said._

_James Lily and Remus laughed. "Let's look at baby robes for them. Halloween is in two weeks," Remus suggested._

_"Halloween," Hermione said outloud. 'Oh man, oh man, this is bad.'_

_"You guys go ahead; I want to take Maya to take some baby pictures," Chloe said a little disturbed and shaken._

_"Anything wrong," Sirius concerned._

_"It's nothing, you guys go on," Chloe said sitting down at a bench with the baby stroller infront of her._

_The group left to the robes shop and Chloe sighed. "Between me and you baby, something bad will happen on Halloween," Chloe whispered._

_Baby Hermione had a serious look on her face. "Oh you look as if you understand," Chloe laughed._

_Hermione smiled as she watched her mother talk to her. Chloe pushed the stroller into a little shop that took photos. Baby Hermione and her mother took little pictures. Hermione laughed as Chloe left baby Hermione crawling on the floor and Hermione had crawled away from the camera. Chloe had to run after Hermione._

_"Hello Chloe," a voice called entering the shop._

_Hermione looked and saw it was Professor Snape._

_"What do you want Severus?" Chloe replied picking Hermione up._

_"I came to warn you," Snape whispered._

_"Warn me," Chloe said._

_"Your friends are in danger, he's after them," Snape said._

_"I see," Chloe said._

_"Believe me please," Snape said._

_"It's not that I don't believe you, it's that I do," Chloe said._

_"Is that the baby?" Snape asked._

_"Yes," Chloe whispered._

_"She's gorgeous," Snape said._

_"Thank you," Chloe said putting Hermione into her stroller. Chloe thanked the photographer for the pictures._

_"She's looks just like you with darker hair," Snape said._

_Chloe looked at Snape and was about to say something when Hermione suddenly saw things get blurry. "NO," Hermione screamed. "NO!!"_

_"No, please let me see more," Hermione cried._

* * *

"Why is she crying?" Harry asked. 

"Tears of joy?" Lavender suggested.

"Wonder what Mione wanted to see," Ron said, "That would make her cry."

"Everyone watch your potions," Snape said.

Hermione had been laid on the front desk. Draco looked at her with worry and wonder. Tears were running down her cheeks once in a while.

"The potion she be wearing off now," Snape said looking at the girl.

Snape stared at Hermione. 'She looks like her, while she sleeps. It's a mystery,' he thought. 'Granger's a muggle born.'

He and Draco watched as Hermione began to toss and turn. She suddenly screamed, "No."

Everyone drew there eyes to Hermione. 'Wonder what's going on?' they all thought.

Blaise had a worried look in his eyes. "What's wrong with you Zabini?" Parkinson asked.

"Nothing," Blaise replied.

"He's worried for that mudblood," Crabbe said.

"Shut your mouth," Ron yelled.

"Will you all be quiet," Snape yelled.

"Hermione's a friend. I should be worried." Blaise said not caring what people thought.

Harry Ron and Lavender gasped at one another. Each gave a look to one another that clearly asked, 'Did you know about this?'

* * *

Hermione suddenly stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Professor Snape and Draco staring at her wondering.

"Congratulations," Snape said, "You've completed you potion and it was a success. Everyone label and bring your potions up. Class dismissed."

Hermione was in a daze. She was confused. 'Sirius is my father,' she thought over and over.

"Hey Mione are you okay?" Harry asked walking up to Hermione.

"Fine," Hermione said getting up. She started to walk.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked putting an arm around her shoulder. Lavender gave Ron a look and he went and put and arm around her.

"Nothing," Hermione said, "It was just so beautiful."

"What was?" Lavender asked

"The visions," Hermione said.

"What were they about?" Blaise asked coming up to Hermione and giving her a hug.

"My mother," Hermione said.

"Oh," Blaise asked. 'Her muggle mom, wonder why those guys look like goldfish?'

Harry Ron and Lavender all had open mouths. "Your mother?" they said.

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

"Hermione," Harry Ron and Lavender said. They all went into a group hug.

"I didn't ask to be hugged by you Gryffindors," Blaise said wiping his robes and running off to Cares and Magic.

Harry and Hermione had DADA while Ron and Lavender had Divisions. Hermione laughed as she watched Blaise run away.

"He's a nice guy," Ron and Lavender said before leaving.

"He is," Hermione said.

**Done with this chapter, how do you fine people like it? Isn't it just special? I'll get more into the story. Like I said before, I'm not letting everything go at once. This chapter was just a piece of what I have in stored for this story.**

**A/N---****Hermione won't find out Snape is her father until after the talent show. Blaise and Hermione are going to be close friends. Draco is starting to care for Hermione. Snape is wondering about stuff. Voldemort is going to appear in the story, just not now.**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

**_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!!_**

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Lumos

Nox

() = mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Chapter Twelve

Hermione and Harry walked down the hall. Hermione looked at Harry, she couldn't help but remember little Harry and when she was a little baby.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Did you know Sirius was almost married," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said stopping.

"My vision, he was engaged to my mother," Hermione said.

"Whoa, Mione are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "They were getting married because mother had me."

Harry looked at Hermione for a second. "You have to be kidding."

"I wish I were. Oh my god Harry it was so wonderful. I saw your mother! I saw her when she was pregnant with you. Lily and my mother were best friends," Hermione whispered.

Harry looked at Hermione to see if she were lying. Hermione had a serious look on her face so he knew she wasn't lying. "You're not lying," Harry said finally.

"Nope," Hermione said, "Oh you were so adorable."

Harry blushed. "Was I?"

"You look just like James. Oh your mum loved you so," Hermione said.

"What about Sirius and Chloe?" Harry asked.

"I don't know it was kind of strange. I think Sirius might have been my father," Hermione whispered.

"Hold on a minute, your father?" Harry said.

"Weren't you listening, the reason Chloe and Sirius were engaged because she had me," Hermione said.

"Sirius would've told me if he had a child when he was alive," Harry said.

"I don't know, the dream was just so strange," Hermione said.

"Let's ask Remus after class," Harry said.

"Okay," Hermione said.

* * *

"How did you manage to befriend Zabini?" Harry asked.

"We talked a lot at the library. We have been for a couple years now. He's actually quiet smart and nice. I think you and Ron would like him. I'm helping him with a few things. We're getting to become close friends." She said.

"That's nice Mione," Harry said.

Hermione hugged Harry. "But you and Ron will always be my best friends."

"Aww isn't that cute, Potter and his bitch hugging," Draco said, "Decided to go lower then that She-Weasley, a mudblood."

"Shut your foul mouth Malfoy," Harry yelled ready to attack.

"Just mind you own business Malfoy," Hermione said dragging Harry to the class.

When they reached the DADA classroom they were surprised. The room looked very different from what they had last year. The desks had been moved out. There was actually grass on the ground. The windows were open and there was sun shinning. It looked like a little park. There were two trees at the corner with a hammock.

"Loren sure changed this room. Wonder if Professor Lupin agreed to this?" Hermione whispered.

"I agreed to this change, Ms. Granger," Remus said.

Hermione blushed and looked over to Loren. She was dressed in black professor's robes and her hair was up in a pony tail. She looked different older and mature.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Class, everyone please sit down on the ground," Remus said.

Everyone sat down. The class was made up a bunch of different houses. "This may be a little new to you all," Remus started, "Ms. Luther and I have agreed on a new approach to Defense against the Dark Arts. I'll have her explain."

"This year will be most fun," Loren said with a smile, "We'll be dueling, we'll be learning more advanced spells and work outside. Things will be more hands on, not so much textbook work."

Everyone seemed to smile. They smiled. "But don't get me wrong, you'll be told to read a little each night about something so we can discuss it," Loren added.

There was a slight moan from a few. Hermione smiled as Loren smiled at her.

"This week class, we'll start by pairing you up and you'll all have a practice duel. I want to see what you've learn in the past years," Remus said.

Everyone cheered, they liked this. They hadn't had a duel since second year.

"I'll like to pair Mr. Finch-Fletchley with Mr. Longbottom," Loren said.

A lot of people laughed. Neville and Justin, people thought Justin was most likely to win. "Both of you up," Remus said. "Everyone else stand to the side."

Justin smiled at Neville and Neville returned the smile nervously.

"Come on Neville you can do it. Remember concentrate," Hermione yelled.

"Remember DA," Harry said.

Neville nodded slowly. "Begin," Loren shouted.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Justin called while Neville shouted, "Expelliarmus."

Neville was floating in the air but Justin's wand was flying towards Neville.

"Very nice Mr. Longbottom," Remus said clapping.

"Finite Incantation," Loren said waving her wand.

Neville stopped floating and fell to the ground. He got up and walked over to Justin handing his wand. Justin smiled at Neville and shook hands.

Hermione smiled at the scene. Suddenly she felt dizzy; she put a hand to her head.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked looking at her face.

"Nothing," Hermione said trying to shake it off.

"You sure," Harry asked.

"Yeah, stop worrying about me. You watch the next duel."

The next was between two Ravenclaws. It lasted longer then Neville's and Justin's. After it was done Loren smiled.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Loren started.

Hermione and Harry looked up at Loren. "And Mr. Malfoy," she finished.

There were suddenly gasps from the whole room. "Harry and Draco," Remus said.

"Yes," Loren said looking over at Remus with a grin.

"But Ms. Luther," Remus said knowing the two had their differences and were enemies.

"Please call me Loren and I think it'll be an awesome duel to see," Loren said, "They are very skilled as you said last night."

There were a couple whistles. 'What happened last night,' Hermione thought looking at Loren. 'I need to talk to her.'

"Fine," Remus said knowing he would lose the battle if they argued.

"I want a clean duel, nothing funny," Loren said to Harry and Draco.

Everyone watched in anticipation. Everyone knew Harry and Draco had been enemies and rivals since they all started Hogwarts. Both were extremely handsome and both Quidditch captains. Hermione shook her head. 'This is not going to end well.'

Draco smirked at Harry. They stood facing each other.

"Hope you like the taste of defeat," Draco said to Harry.

"No, I hope you like losing," Harry said.

"Make this bloody fair," Loren said, "And I want to see a good duel."

"Fine," Draco said.

Harry nodded. 'I'll throw him to the floor.' Harry thought making Hermione laugh.

"Back to back," Loren called.

The two stood back to back.

"Move three paces," Loren said.

"Wands," Loren said grinning.

Harry and Draco held their wands in front of them ready to duel. "Go!" she said.

The two turned and yelled the same curse, "Expelliarmus."

Both spells were equally matched sending the two young wizards backwards.

The two circled one another for a second.

"Reducto," Draco shouted.

Harry dodged the attack but sadly the wall had a massive hole. "Stupefy."

Draco dodged the spell and laughed, "That all you got."

"I'm just warming up," Harry shouted.

Everyone watched as the two sent spell after spell and the ones to undo the other spell. It was getting interesting.

Hermione was getting a headache. She clutched her head. 'Oh what's wrong?' she asked her mind. Hermione wanted to see the duel. It was getting good. She shook it off.

"Impedi," Draco shouted but before he could finish Harry shouted. "Silencio!"

Draco tried to speak but nothing came out. He looked angry. Draco charged towards Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus," Harry shouted and Draco's legs and arms went to his sides and he fell down.

"Bravo," Remus shouted.

"That was awesome," Loren said with a smile. "I knew that would be wonderful."

"Finite Inchantation," Remus said and Draco came back to life.

"Damn you Potter," Draco said.

Harry could only laugh at him. "You'll never beat me Malfoy."

Draco groaned.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione's voice called in a whisper.

"Hermione," Harry said turning to face her. She was on her knees kneeling over.

"I don't feel so well," Hermione said and quickly fainted.

"HERMIONE," Loren said running to her cousin.

"Someone, get Madame Pomfrey," Remus called.

A student ran out the classroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked running to Loren's side.

Loren touched her forehead she had a slight fever. "It's too soon," Loren whispered.

"What's too soon?" Remus asked looking at her.

"I need to contact my mother," Loren said without that much information. 'Soon,' she thought.

Draco watched as everyone crowded around Hermione. 'Damn the mudblood, what is up with her anyway, fainting in the middle of class?'

He noted that Loren looked very worried and said something, "It's too soon."

Draco wondered what she meant. 'Note to self, owl father once again.'

* * *

Hermione was lost in darkness, a total darkness. She was confused to why she was there. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing.

_"Hermione," a female voice said._

_"Who's there?" Hermione said turning in circles._

_"Don't be scared, in due time everything will fit," the voice said._

_Suddenly there wasn't any darkness; there was a lot of light. "Hello?" she said._

_"You need to stop worrying, just live your life," the voice said coming closer to her._

_Hermione stood wand in hand pointing towards the person dressed in white robes that covered her face. "Put that down, you wouldn't want to harm me now," the voice said putting the hood down._

_It was Chloe. Her long wavy light honey brown hair was down cascading down her shoulders and her eyes stared deeply into Hermione's._

_"Mother," Hermione said._

_"Did you expect Merlin?" Chloe joked._

_"Why am I here," Hermione asked._

_"I want to tell you, you need to get back on track. Start to live again. I want you to be happy," Chloe said._

_"But he's after me," Hermione said._

_"So what, he's not after you now. Remember just live as much as you can," Chloe said._

_Hermione nodded, "You're beautiful."_

_"And so are you," Chloe said._

_"So you want me to live, forget he's after me," Hermione said._

_"Yes," Chloe said, "I have to tell you something."_

_"What?" Hermione asked._

_"When you turn 18, your powers will fully come in. You'll feel dizzy, tired, but that's good. You'll go into a deep sleep and when you dream, you'll be here once again," Chloe said._

_"And," Hermione asked._

_"I'll help you with controlling the visions and voices," Chloe said._

_Hermione nodded._

_"Go back now, back to your world," Chloe said._

_"I love you," Hermione said._

_"I know, baby," Chloe said._

_"Wait who's my father," Hermione asked._

Before Chloe could answer Hermione was brought back to her world.

* * *

Hermione woke up with the concern face of Madame Pomfrey looking at her. "What's with you Granger, are you always fainting?" Draco called.

"Shut up," Harry said.

Loren had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you alright?" Loren asked Hermione hugging her tightly.

"I need to breathe," Hermione whispered.

Loren let her go and hit her in the head gently. "What's wrong with you, you had me worried," Loren said.

Hermione gave a small smile. "I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I just felt a little dizzy. I'm fine now."

"Ms. Granger, if you need anything remember my office is always open," Madame Pomfrey said with a wink. 'I know who you are.'

Hermione nodded as she heard what Madame Pomfrey had said in her mind. "Thanks," Hermione whispered.

"Well show's over people, let's all get back on track," Remus said.

Everyone nodded and sat back down in rows.

"Your homework tonight is to read pages 400-415 on the unforgivable Imperious," Remus said.

"We'll be discussing the subject tomorrow in class," Loren said.

"I bet you know all about the Imperious," Harry whispered to Draco.

Draco smirked. "Maybe I do."

Hermione sighed.

"You all may go to your next class," Remus said.

Hermione and Harry had Cares of Magical Creatures next.

"Hagrid won't mind if we're a little late," Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head but stayed.

"Hermione, Harry," Remus said.

Loren and Remus stood next to each other smiling at the two.

"I'll like to ask you something Remus," Hermione said.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

The four took a seat on the ground.

"Did you know a Chloe Corbett during your Hogwarts years?" Hermione asked.

Remus sighed. "I haven't heard that name in 18 years," Remus said.

"So you knew her?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Remus said, "I knew Chloe very well. We all did especially your mum."

Harry smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, Chloe and Lily were like sisters. Why do you ask Hermione?"

"Umm…were she and Sirius engaged," Harry asked wanting to know if his godfather had been in love.

"Yes," Remus said, "But why bring up the past."

"Hermione," Loren questioned. 'What's this leading to?'

"Did Chloe have a daughter?"

"She died," Remus said after a moment of thinking. 'Why are these kids asking about Chloe?'

"Did she?" Hermione asked.

"It was a long time ago," Remus said looking away.

"Remus please look at me," Hermione said in a pleading voice.

Remus looked at Hermione; he stared at her for a second. "It's uncanning," he whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You look just like her, except for the darker hair," Remus said.

"The baby didn't really die did she," Hermione said. "Chloe told you, Peter, James, Sirius and Lily to say that she did."

"How could you possibly know," Remus said getting up and walking around.

Loren looked at Hermione and got up. She walked over to Remus and put an arm around him.

Hermione looked around for a second. She closed the door and put a spell to protect the room so no one could hear.

"I am her daughter," Hermione said.

Remus looked at Hermione. He looked at her face, "Oh Merlin, it is you."

Remus ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug. "The last time I saw you was before Halloween, before Lily and James, oh my."

Remus grabbed Harry and Hermione and hugged them both. Loren looked on with a smile. 'Oh how cute.'

"How can this be?" Remus asked looking at Hermione.

"I found out during the summer, Loren's my cousin," Hermione said.

"I see," Remus said. "Oh my god, this is dangerous. Hermione, your mother died to save you."

"I know," Hermione said.

"I've got pictures, come see me during lunch. Harry you too, you can invite Ron as well," Remus said.

"I'm not invited?" Loren asked.

"Of course," Remus said.

"We better get to class," Hermione said as the six years began to fill in.

"Harry," Ginny shouted.

Harry and Ginny kissed quickly. Hermione smiled.

"Can we get a pass," Harry said after he and Ginny finished.

Loren wrote a pass and gave it to the two.

* * *

"This is so cool," Hermione said. "Our mothers were best friends."

"It's a shocker," Harry said as they walked to the forest.

When they got there Hagrid was showing the class a baby unicorn. There was also the mother and father unicorn standing close by.

"Aww," Hermione said as she saw it.

The unicorns looked up at the new comers. Hermione met eyes with the mother unicorn.

(Oh my, it's the Lady's daughter) mother unicorn

(Is it dear) father unicorn

(She smells like them) mother unicorn

(Like who) Hermione

(Like your ancestors before you) mother unicorn

(Who is that mommy) baby unicorn

(The Lady) mother unicorn

(The Lady) baby unicorn

(She's a daughter of the one who can speak to all animals. Her mother had come to the forest once and helped the centaurs and us too.) father unicorn

Hermione came out of the trance. "'Ello 'ione Ello Arry," Hagrid said.

The class turned to look at them. "We have a note," Hermione said.

"Oh," Hagrid said.

"Yes," Harry said taking it from Hermione and handing it to Hagrid.

"Okay, as I was saying Unicorns are special creatures. Pure as they come. There blood can give you youth and immortality," Hagrid said.

"How did you get them?" Lavender asked with awe

"They live in the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid said.

"Why are you two late?" Ron asked them whispering.

"Talking to Remus," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Well come on, they don't bite. You guys can pet them," Hagrid said.

Hermione walked up to the mother unicorn.

"Hi," Hermione said to her.

The unicorn nodded its head and lay down. (My name is Aurora, and I am willing to serve you my Lady)

(Why?)

(Your mother, The Lady before you had helped the unicorns and centaurs by making a treaty for us. The treaty limited the wild wolves and dragons in the mountain from attacking and eating us. My name is Aaron.)

(Our little one is Adrianna)

Hermione began to pet the unicorns gently. (Thank you, but I don't need your services at the moment.)

"They are pretty creatures, quite kind." Hagrid explained. "Someone tell me when a human befriends a unicorn?"

Hermione was the only to raise her hand.

"Mione," Hagrid said.

"When a person manages to gain the trust of a unicorn the unicorn will protect you and help you when you need it. The bond if strong, the unicorn's children will also protect your children. Unicorns trust not too many humans, but if you do get to befriend one, they will be good companions," Hermione said.

"Excellent, five points to Gryffindor," Hagrid said. "Does anyone want to add anything?"

No one raised their hand. "Good, I want an essay on Unicorn Myths," Hagrid said.

"Myths?" Hannah Abbot said.

"Yes, I want you to find out what Wizards have told about Unicorns. Myths," Hagrid said. "Stories of them."

Everyone smiled. It was like Hagrid to give an easy assignment. "And I want you to research the truth behind the myth you choose," he added with a toothy grin.

Everyone groaned. "Class dismissed to lunch."

(Lady when you need us just call our names. We'll hear) Aurora as Hermione left.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

"Come on Ron," Harry said.

"To where," Ron asked.

"To see Remus," Hermione said.

"But lunch," Ron said touching his belly.

"Ron, you want to feed your stomach that bad?" Hermione said.

Ron pouted, "Why are we seeing Remus?"

"He wants to show us pictures of my mother and Harry's mum," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said.

"They were best friends back at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I see," Ron said, "What are we waiting for let's go?"

Hermione smiled. "Ron," Lavender called.

"I'll see you in a few honey," Ron said going with Harry and Ron. "Tell Ginny Harry will see her later too."

Lavender sighed. 'What are those three up to? Hope they don't get in trouble.'

Hermione Ron and Harry walked up to Remus and Loren's classroom. When they got to the door they could hear laughing.

Hermione smiled as Loren and Remus sat on the ground laughing with a couple old photo albums. She thought it was sweet and had a feeling that the two of them would have a relationship by the end of the year.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Maya," Remus called.

"Maya," Harry and Ron asked.

"It was her nickname as a baby," Remus smiled at the three, "Sit down."

Hermione sat across from Remus. "Your mother gave this to me, I didn't understand why," Remus said, "But I do now."

Hermione looked at the photo album that Remus gave to her. It was red with gold writing on the cover.

"Les filles du cadeau," Hermione said in French.

"What does that mean?" Ron and Harry asked.

"The Daughters of the Gift," Hermione said opening it up.

"I've never been able to open it," Remus said.

"It must be charmed for only Corbett blood to open it," Loren said walking over to look to.

On the inside cover was a list of Corbett Woman throughout the generation. At the very end of the list was her name. She smiled. Hermione looked through the book. There were many women, her ancestors. Then she came to her mother's section of pages. Hermione felt more connected with her mother. There were a few of her mother and Lily.

"Hey look Harry," Hermione said looking at picture.

It was her dream, the one with Hermione as a baby with her mother putting her little hand against Lily's stomach.

"Mione is that me," Harry said pointing to Lily's belly.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"That is so cool," Ron said.

Hermione flipped through forward and noticed baby pictures of her. "You were adorable," Remus said.

"Was I?" Hermione said.

"Sirius loved you dearly," Remus said but then sighed, "Well here are pictures of us all."

Remus moved the book he held to show Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three laughed it the funny pictures of the six people. Harry scowled at the pictures with Peter.

"I hate him," Harry whispered.

"You can't hate him, he was just alone and misguided," Hermione said.

Loren smiled at the bonding. "I think that hating only leads to more hate. Look at he who mustn't be names. He hates half blood, muggles when he himself came from them. Hate brings on more hate."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Remus for this," Hermione said.

"It's my pleasure; I never thought you could be Chloe's daughter. You looked like her but I thought you were the rebirth of her through a muggle," Remus said.

"So tell me about my mother, you were her friend," Hermione said.

"Chloe was very adventurous; she was a challenge to Sirius. They had been friends before Hogwarts and didn't get along much. Chloe had a mysterious vibe about her. She just knew things and could read your mind," Remus said, "That was her power of course."

Hermione and Loren laughed and smiled knowing looks at one another. "She was smart, a little cocky at times, cunning but still a great friend." Remus went on.

"Sirius and Chloe were going to get married?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "Sadly, things changed, it was your mother and father's attack, Peter framing Sirius, and his dark lord going after Chloe."

"I see," Hermione said.

"I guess we should head to lunch now that this is over," Ron said clutching his stomach.

"Let's go," Harry said putting and arm around Ron.

The two boys started for the door and turned back to Hermione.

"Coming?" Ron asked.

"Sure, first I have to put this in my room, I'll catch up," Hermione said.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed in his room. He was pacing back and forth thinking. 'What is going on with Granger? Serious,' he thought.

He looked at the floor and noticed the unfinished letter from his father. "I never did finish it," Draco said.

Draco picked it up, unwrinkled it and read to the last paragraph.

**Son, I want you to make sure that you somehow break up the Dream Team. Potter needs his friends to be strong. The dark lord believes that if the three stick together, when he plans his attack they will be too strong. He needs you to somehow get Potter, Weasley and the mudblood fighting. Granger is the brains, Weasley is Potters support. Break them up by any means possible! Befriend one of them, do something, find something. You have by the end of the year for this request, complete it or you shall pay.**

**Your father,**

**L. Malfoy**

'So much for fatherly love,' Draco thought. 'Granger gets on my nerves so much, she yells at me, and she isn't taken to my charms.'

Draco started to think of plan to get them apart. 'Zabini, maybe I can use Granger's and his friendship. Wait, Potter and Weasley know of their friendship. Wait I can use this.'

Draco picked up a quill and started to write on a new piece of parchment.

**Dear Father,**

**I've come up with some more news. Granger has been fainting more often. It seems that there is something changed about her. She's more confident. She's befriended Zabini. I don't know what's going on, but it seems Granger has a secret that a select few know. I have an idea to break the group up. I hope you have news from the dark lord. And please tell mother I'll try to be kind to the girls on the list, but I don't guarantee anything.**

**Your**** Son,**

**D. Malfoy**

Draco smirked after he gave the letter to Adrian. He walked out his room and into Hermione's room. 'I'll try to get close to her.'

He walked into her room, "So Gryffindor."

"Why thank you," Hermione said at the doorway.

Draco turned and faced her frozen at first but then recomposed himself.

"Granger," Draco said with a grin.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in my room," Hermione yelled clutching her photo album.

"Just looking around," Draco said walking towards her.

Faith suddenly came flapping into the room from the balcony.

(Mistress) Faith

(Fly away, come back later) Hermione

(As you wish)

"Whoa who's bird," Draco said.

"I don't know," Hermione said acting coy.

"Don't play coy," Draco said.

"I asked you a question, what are you doing in my room," Hermione said changing the subject.

"Like I said, looking around," Draco said.

Hermione groaned brushing past him and putting the photo album down on her bed. "Well if you're done, you can leave," Hermione said.

"Aren't you going to have the courtesy to answer my question?" Draco asked leaning against the wall.

"No," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Fine, I will leave but this isn't over," Draco said. 'I won't leave her be until I find the truth.'

* * *

**Dear Mother,**

**It's starting. Hermione might need you to be here the few days of her birthday. The visions have started to get more. She's more tired and such. I'll watch her and try to make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Tell everyone to keep at it. I love you and dad. Tell everyone to train hard.**

**Love,**

**Lor******

**PS-Please try to send pictures of Aunt Chloe.**

Loren sent the letter by Floo Powder seeing that it would be faster.

**Alright end chapter. How's it going? Well I'm tired. Review Review…It might take a while before my next update cause I have to start work tomorrow. Working girl. (smiles) I will try to get another chapter out by Wedneday or Thursday. Ha I'm gonna let you people wait a little.**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

**_I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. It's just I've been a little busy and I'm having a little writer's block because of the break I took._**

**_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!!_**

**KissMyWings**: **_Hey thanks for telling me that Hermione's b-day is actually in September…oh wells it's too late now…I'm gonna keep that in mind for my next fic._**

**Setsuna Bu:** **In this fic ****_Hermione's birthday will be early October. October 3rd. Her pureblood status will be revealed before Christmas. But Hermione won't find out Severus is her father after Christmas._**

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Lumos

Nox

() = mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione walked to the Great Hall wondering about things. She was confused on many levels. 'I'm supposed to be bright. I can figure this out. What in the world is going on?'

"Hermione," Ginny called.

"Hey," she called as she got to the table.

"We were just talking about what will happen this school year," Ginny said.

"Mione, tell us everything. We wanna know before everyone else what's going to happen," Patival (spelling?) Lavender's best friend asked.

Lavender just smiled. "Come on Hermione, can't you tell just something."

Hermione sighed. "There isn't going to be a ball until Christmas."

"What?" Lavender asked, "No ball for Halloween."

"The prefects and I wanted to do something new this yr," Hermione said, "Question, where are Harry and Ron?"

"They had an emergency Quidditch meeting," Ginny said.

"But shouldn't you be there?" Hermione asked.

"No, I've decided to be a back up Chaser, considering Dean is better then I am and is trying out," Ginny said.

"Oh," Hermione said, "But aren't tryouts officially tomorrow?"

"Yes, but the people on the team from last year still hold their spot. I decided to keep my position as back up. We need another chaser and I think that will be Dean and we need beaters," Ginny said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"So Mione, what's happening for Halloween?" Lavender asked.

"We're thinking of having a talent show," Hermione said.

"A what," Ginny asked. (i was playing this game called a what it was funny.)

"Talent show, you know when you show off your talent and then someone gets picked overall winner by the audience and judges," Hermione said.

"That's brilliant," Patival said.

"Thanks," Hermione said, "But it isn't official yet. I still have to talk to Dumbledore."

"Alright," Lavender said.

Hermione started to eat her lunch slowly listening to her friends chat amongst themselves. She thought about things. 'When is Dumbledore going to get here?'

* * *

The rest of the day went as planned. Things were just as they usually were. Finally it was the end of the day. Hermione sighed as she got out of her last class of the day. Hermione sat at her chair eating dinner stabbing her mash potatoes with a fork.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked during dinner.

"Detention," Hermione croaked out.

"Poor you, you're Head Girl, Ms. Role Model, detention the first day," Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione smacked his shoulder playfully. "It's not my fault; Professor Snape has something crawling up his ass."

"So you've been there?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"You guys are impossible," Hermione said finishing her piece of turkey.

Hermione got up and walked over to the Professor's table.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Loren asked stopping her conversation with Remus.

"Just got done with dinner, I have a detention," Hermione said.

(Snape) Loren messaged to her.

(You know it.) Hermione replied.

(I think the old bat needs to find something new then to torment children) Loren said as she looked to her side.

"Well Ms. Granger, if you're done with dinner, let us start with your detention," Severus said getting up.

Hermione just nodded.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she followed Professor Snape to his classroom. The dungeons were so depressing to her. She wanted to know why Professor Snape was so weird this year. It was strange to see him yell at his house and take points.

"Sir?" Hermione said.

"What?" Severus said annoyed at her presence.

"What am I to do tonight?" she asked.

"Clean," Severus said.

Hermione frowned. 'Clean, just what I need.'

"Till when?" Hermione said trying to make conversation.

"Don't try talking with me, Ms. Granger; you're here to serve detention. I don't need you to suck up to me," Severus said.

'So much for trying to get on his good side, the bastard, how did mother befriend him,' Hermione said.

They finally got to the classroom.

"You will clean the desks, the floors without magic, and then afterwards I will give you farther instructions," Severus said walking to his desk and started to look over some things.

'He's trying to kill me on the first day,' Hermione sighed as she picked up a sponge and dipping it into the bucket of soap and water.

Hermione started to clean while Severus watched from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

'She reminds me so much of Chloe, it's astonishing. Why? Why my Chloe,' Severus thought.

Suddenly there was a small voice in his head. 'She wasn't yours Severus, she belonged to Sirius. Remember she was going to marry him. Remember she had HIS child.'

'Shut up, Chloe was mine. The baby, it's been almost 18 years, the poor baby. Sirius' spawn,' Severus thought. He was getting a headache. Something was telling me that something was amist. 'I thought Mya was mine.'

"Severus get ahold of yourself, that baby wasn't yours, you know that," Severus whispered.

"Sir," Hermione said.

"What?" Severus said.

"I'm done," Hermione said whipping the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Good, come here," Severus said.

Hermione looked at Severus wondering why he wanted her to come closer to him. She took small steps towards him.

"Ms. Granger I do not have all night, will you move your feet now!" Severus called loudly.

Hermione walked quicker to the desk.

"Tell me, would you like some extra credit?" Severus said.

"Extra credit?" Hermione answered.

"Don't repeat me like a bloody recorder, yes extra credit," Severus said.

"And what would that be?" Hermione said.

"I want you to grade some of the lower class's work," Severus said.

"Why me?" Hermione said.

"You are capable of judging the work of younger children; your Potion skills are quite well," Severus said. "You're bright enough."

'Quite well…bright enough?' Hermione thought with a mental frown. "I'll love to Professor," Hermione answered.

"Good, we'll start Monday," Severus said. "After dinner, here."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said.

"Get out of my sight now then," Severus said.

Hermione smiled before she left. 'There's some hope for Snape yet.'

* * *

Hermione walked from the dungeons and wondered what Loren was doing at the moment. 'Hmm I've got to figure out her comment about Remus and her last night.'

Hermione smiled thinking of her cousin and Professor Lupin having a relationship. 'Wow, he's like old, but not that old.'

She walked to her chambers trying not to get caught by peeves or Ms. Norris. Hermione knocked on Loren's painting's picture frame. The painting was of a little boy. He was sound asleep but awoke at Hermione's knock. "Who are you?" the boy said tired.

"Sorry to have awoken you, but do you think you can let me in to speak to my cousin," Hermione asked kindly.

"I'm sorry, but no student is aloud to enter a Professor's chamber's without permission," the boy said with a yawn.

"But I'm the Head Girl, and this assistant professor's cousin," Hermione said.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, I'll come out of this painting," the little boy looking very scary as he flipped open.

Hermione just gave the little boy a look and walked in. 'How rude.'

Loren wasn't even asleep. She wasn't even in the room. "Where can she be?"

Hermione looked at the fireplace there was fresh floo powder on the ground. 'Where did she go?' she thought. 'Hmm…the club of course.'

"The Essence," Hermione said stepping into the fireplace with floo powder.

She was suddenly at the Essence with a bunch of teenagers from other schools dancing and she noticed people from Hogwarts too. 'They probably snuck out from school here. What if Loren's at The Second Essence near London? No she'll be here.'

(A/N: Loren's clubs: The Essence is located in Hogsmeade while The Second Essence is right outside of London.)

"There," Hermione said as she saw Loren walking up the stairs of the VIP floor.

Hermione walked quickly. She didn't fit quite well with everyone who was wearing mugglish fashionable stuff while she stood out wearing her school robes.

"What are you doing," the bouncer guy with a clipboard said as she tried to make her way to Loren.

"Watch it Nick," Hermione said as she shoved passed him.

"Didn't recognize you Mione," the guy called after.

Hermione could hear his thoughts. 'Hope doll face, don't report me to Loren.'

"Whatever," Hermione said as she tried to get to Loren.

"Loren," Hermione yelled through the crowds.

Loren turned to Hermione. Loren was headed towards the DJ booth. "Mione, what in Merlin are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"So are you," Hermione said pointing a figure at Loren.

"Looks as if you're both caught," a voice said.

Hermione and Loren looked at each other. They both knew that voice.

* * *

(We're so dead) Loren thought.

(You're telling me) Hermione thought back.

They looked over at the twinkling eyed white bearded face of Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor," Hermione said with a smile.

"Ms. Corbett, Ms. Luther," Dumbledore said.

"What are you doing here?" Loren asked.

"I can ask the same to you two," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"We were, sleepwalking?" Loren said out of no where.

Dumbledore smiled. "Really."

"No," Hermione said.

"Mione," Loren whispering elbowing her.

"You see, we were concern about the club. As you know, students have been coming from Hogwarts and other schools, sneaking in. Loren and I are just trying to get names and faces," Hermione lying.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. He knew they were lying but he didn't mind. "Well, I can let this slide."

"What were you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was just holding a secret meeting here," Dumbledore explained.

"What?" Loren said.

"In the basement, I was sure The Death Eaters and their master wouldn't think of a club to find us. A teenage club, so yes, I held an Order meeting here," Dumbledore said.

"You have to joking sir," Hermione said.

"I am not," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Loren had a look of horror on their face.

"Girls, let's go back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Loren just nodded.

"So what happened the first day?" Dumbledore asked as they made a stroll to Loren's office to use the fireplace.

"Prefects and I have decided to do a Talent Show, instead of a ball if that's alright," Hermione said.

"A talent show sounds lovely," Dumbledore said. "It shall be on Halloween."

Hermione nodded. Loren just smiled.

The three flooed to Hogwarts, each walking to their dorms to sleep, well most of them, Hermione had problems of her own.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked through her door. All she wanted to do was go to bed.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"Detention," Hermione said.

"You lie, Snape let you go earlier, I know since I went to see him," Draco said.

"Oh worried about me," Hermione said, "Now you're spying and it's been the first day."

"You wish," Draco said leaning on the arm chair, "So where have you been."

"Around, leave me alone. All I want is sleep," Hermione said.

"Fine," Draco said getting up and leaving.

"Fine?" Hermione said.

"Yes fine," Draco said leaving the common room to his room.

'That was a first,' Hermione thought as she walked into her room and fell onto her bed.

* * *

_--Flash/Dream of Hermione--_

_"This is for their own good," Dumbledore whispered trying not to wake the young man sleeping under the covers._

_"Are you sure we should do this?" McGonagall asked her hand on Dumbledore's arm._

_"Yes," Dumbledore said._

_"It's wrong Albus," McGonagall said._

_"I know, but it's for his and hers own good."_

_"He doesn't deserve to forget," McGonagall said._

_"He won't forget their friendship or love or each other dear. It's just to protect them," Dumbledore replied._

_McGonagall just sighed. "Fine, let's get it over with."_

_Dumbledore pointed his wand to the young man and whispered the spell that would make him forget the truth._

_'What's going on?' Hermione thought as she watched the scene unfold._

_"He won't remember, we need to go to them all," Dumbledore said._

_"But how long shall this spell last?" McGonagall asked._

_"18 yrs to this date," Dumbledore said._

_McGonagall nodded and the two apparated to the other homes._

**Cliffish**** Ending….I was having a bit of a writer's block. With that long break I took and my job I kinda got lost and forgot what I was going to write…I knew I should've written it down somewhere my plans but then yeah…that's me forgetting to do stuff…but yea I managed to figure stuff out.**__


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling and that includes Harry Potter and all the characters in the book. I only own the characters that I think up in my head.

:NOTE:

okay before there was a totally different story here but I changed it so now it's this story

**_Thanks to all that have reviewed!!! Thanks for the comments. I'm not gonna put any more twists. (at least I hope I don't write anymore, when I write I just let it flow at times)_**

_Must Know at the Moment-Giving out some facts and some of what is to be_

_-Mione pureblood (if you didn't figure that by now you're so slow…lol)_

_-No one knows yet (well not the public-close friends yea)_

_-Mione father Severus but think it Sirius_

_-Chloe had a relationship with Sirius during 7th year cheated on him with Severus_

_-Dumbledore and McGonagall did __obliviate Severus but yeah who else did they do? -Dumbledore and McGonagall obliviated Severus Remus and Sirius the night after Lily and James' death so they the living ones wouldn't know who was Mione's father. (Why not Peter? They hardly spoke to Peter that much in my fic by the time Mione was born)_

_-They tried to obliviate Chloe herself but that didn't really work too well considering her powers protect her from mind invasion but they awoken Chloe and explained to her the risks of Mione's parentage so Chloe let them obliviate her and take Mione into hiding_

_-Why obliviate them? Voldemort is after Chloe and her baby for their powers. Chloe couldn't let Voldie know her affair with Severus cause as you know as like a deatheater. Plus knowing who the father is might give a clue to where the baby could be hidden_

_-Okay done with the past…to the present_

_-Blaise is friends with Mione because he likes to talk with her. he has a muggle gf Rosalyn. He is gonna spy for the light._

_-Blaise good in a way...he's going to be the one who actually gets Mione and Draco together together_

_-Mione and Draco will start to become friends from here on…then it will develop into a relationship in upcoming chapters_

_-Harry Ron and the gang won't be to keen on their friendship but lives with it after they see Draco's nice side but they still get suspicious_

_-Draco is only friends with Mione at first to get to Harry and get info…but quickly it starts out to be real friendship_

_-Loren is going to end up with Remus...i'll talk about that later_

**_-Harry will still be the one to you know defeat Voldemort, Hermione's in for back up…I know, why give her powers then? Well I don't know to help out and protect Harry like a guardian_**

_That's all I'm giving out at the moment…_

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Lumos

Nox

() = mind speaking/read

"" =regular speech

'' =thoughts

**_A/N: I'm going to start off the morning after the first classes and then fast-forward to the end of September._**

**The Daughter of Light And Dark**

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night.

"What the freak," Hermione said shaking her head. She looked at her wrist watch and noticed it was only one in the morning. (She got back from detention with the professor at like 10 and went to see Loren at the club at like 10:30 and got back by 10:45. so she went to bed at 11:00)

'That was so weird. I wonder what Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore do.' She thought as she lay in bed for a moment.

"Give me something of the future not the past," she whispered to her subconscious. Hermione yawned and rested her eyes.

_"…the start of a new era, an era where all witches and wizards may live in peace," a voice said in front of a crowd._

_Hermione looked up at the voice and who stood there. Hermione shrieked. 'That's me!'_

_'A new era?' Hermione thought. Hermione looked up at her older self. 'I look so happy, but so wore out.'_

_Hermione noticed that Malfoy had an arm around her shoulder and Ron and Harry were sitting in chairs behind her whispering but smiling._

_'What in the world?'_

_"Where's Blaise," Hermione asked out loud._

_Suddenly everything stopped, the voices, everyone moving about. Thing just froze._

_"Hermione," a familiar voice said._

_'Mother's voice,' Hermione said. Hermione looked over at the glowing figure of her mother floating from the heavens to the ground near her._

_"It's not good to know everything of the future, let some of it be a surprise," Chloe said._

_"Aww mom," Hermione said._

_Chloe laughed, "I've waited ages for you to say that. Dear, go to sleep, just rest your head, clear your mind of all thoughts. This is just a preview of your training before your birthday. Sleep, rest, dream but do not wish for the future to see."_

_Hermione nodded as Chloe put her hands on Hermione's head. Chloe sat down and Hermione put her head on her lap. Hermione sighed, it reminded her of times when she was little her adoptive mother and her would lay like this in a park or at the beach._

_"Sleep little one, things that are to come might not be pretty," Chloe whispered kissing her forehead._

_Hermione smiled and yawned resting her eyes. She had her mother with her in spirit, her adoptive parents, friends and her family in real life. Hermione couldn't ask for more. 'Love.' A small voice said in her head but Hermione had already shut her mind off._

The alarm clock went off. Hermione got up with a smile. 'Wonderful,' Hermione thought, 'another day.'

Hermione got her clothes and robes and went towards the bathroom but unfortunately Draco was already in there with the door lock.

"MALFOY!!" Hermione yelled after 20 minutes.

"Hold your horses Granger, I need to look like perfection," Draco said through the door fixing his hair and checking his robes on last time.

"Come on breakfast is in 20 minutes, I need to get in there," Hermione said. 'Perfection like he can achieve it.'

"Fine," Draco said opening the door and walking out.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione whispered walking past him. 'Okay I take that back he's kinda cute.'

"Hey Granger," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione said annoyed and a little scared. 'What if I said that out loud? What if he knew I thought he was cute?'

"Can we call a truce?" Draco called thinking of the letter his father sent.

"A what?" Hermione said.

"A truce you idiot, I don't like to repeat myself," Draco said.

"Why a truce would be a good thing. We'll be working together plenty this year. So I guess so, for the school, and to be role models for the younger children. Let's have a truce." Hermione said.

Draco sighed. 'Why did she have to make everything so fancy and perfect to her standards. I call a truce and she makes it sound better in her own words. Damn you Granger.'

Hermione laughed as she heard what he thought.

"What?" Draco said.

"Truce?" Hermione offered.

"Truce," Draco said.

They shook hands and when they did there was a spark but either seemed to notice both to into their own worlds to realize.

* * *

_FastFoward----It's the end of September now people_

The month flew by quickly. Hermione and Draco were become fast friends. Hermione laughed as she thought about how she kind of like Draco's company. He was actually very bright then she thought him to be.

_Flashback_

_"Mione he has to be bright, considering he made head boy," Loren had said to her when Hermione talked to Loren a week after the two became friends._

_"Do Harry and Ron know?" Loren asked._

_"Kind of," Hermione said._

_"Does Blaise know?"_

_"Why do you think I care about Blaise's opinion?"_

_"You two have been close so far this year," Loren said, "You're not falling for him are you?"_

_Hermione laughed. "No, he's a close friend."_

_"I see," Loren said checking her hair._

_"Where are you going so fancy?"_

_"A picnic with Remus," Loren said._

_"You like him?"_

_"I think so," Loren said with a dreamy look on her face._

_"Loren's in love," Hermione said._

_"Well don't tease me, Missy. You'll fall in love sooner or later. It'll find you out of no where," Loren said._

_Hermione just sighed as she watched Loren leave._

* * *

"Hey Hershey," Blaise called to Hermione that morning.

"Yeah?" Hermione said rushing to the Great Hall.

"Want to come with Draco and I today for a picnic this afternoon?" Blaise asked.

'Picnic,' Hermione thought. 'Strange how I can think of Loren and Remus' picnic and now there's a picnic.'

"Well?" Blaise asked as he watched Hermione think.

"If Harry, Ron and the girls are invited too," Hermione stated.

"Sure," Blaise said, "I'll go tell Draco. It's going to be by the lake."

Hermione just nodded as she went over a few things for Head Duties.

"Hey Mione," Ginny called with Harry following her.

"Oh, guys wanna go on a picnic with Draco, Blaise and I?" Hermione asked.

"Love to," Ginny answered.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. He didn't trust Draco or Blaise's intentions with Hermione, but after the long arguments the past two weeks he decided that Hermione was bright enough to make her own decisions.

"Sure," Harry said.

Hermione smiled.

Ron and Lavender suddenly appeared hand in hand. "Hey guys," Ron said.

"Picnic later today?" Hermione said.

"Cool, where?" Lavender asked.

"Near the lake, with Draco and Blaise too," Hermione said.

Ron scowled but turned it quickly into a forced smile when Lavender gave him a glare.

"Sure," Ron answered.

"Great, all my friends together," Hermione smiled, "Well I have to give these final plans to Professor Dumbledore."

"The talent show?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said getting up walking to the Professor's table with papers in hand.

* * *

"Ms. Granger lovely to see you this fine morning," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too," Hermione said with a smile. "Here are the plans for the show."

"Splendid," Dumbledore said taking a quick look at them.

Hermione looked over to Loren and Remus who were whispering to one another.

"They look wonderful together don't they," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. "Young love."

"They do," Hermione answered.

"Years at Hogwarts, I've seen many couples get together and stay together. Love surprises me still," Dumbledore said.

Hermione just nodded. She felt pricks at the back of her neck. Someone was watching her. She had begun to feel that way the last week. Hermione knew who it was. 'Draco,' Hermione thought.

* * *

_Flashback-A few days earlier_

_"You're simply impossible," Hermione said._

_"Am not," Draco replied, "I just like it my way."_

_"It's your way or the highway, I hate your way of thinking," Hermione sighed._

_"But you know you still love me," Draco said, "Who else can hold an intellectual conversation like I."_

_"Of course," Hermione said._

_Draco sighed as he plucked the feather from his quill and threw it into her hair._

_"Hey," Hermione said looking at Draco._

_"The talent show will have only two contestants from each house," Draco said firmly, "Make the thing go quick."_

_"No," Hermione replied and then a, "Accio pillow."_

_A pillow from her room came flying in. She grabbed it and swung at his head._

_"Why you," Draco said a second later after he recovered from the shock._

_"Haha," Hermione laughed and got up to run away, "The talent show will have whoever has a talent and pass auditions."_

_Draco just shook his head and ran after Hermione into her room._

_The two started to chase one another around Hermione's room. When the two were out of breath they just lay on the bed side to side. Hermione was laughing and so was Draco._

_"That's the first time you've ever laughed," Hermione whispered looking at him._

_"No," Draco whispered._

_"Really?" Hermione said._

_"It's the first time I've laughed since I was a child," Draco said._

_Hermione looked up at Draco with a look that read, 'Are you serious?'_

_Draco just stared at her face. Hermione had a hair fall in front of her face. Draco brushed it back behind her ear._

_The two just sat there staring at one another for a second. Too lost, too confused to what they were feeling and what was going on between them the last month._

_"Well let's get to lunch," Hermione said a moment later._

_"Yeah, lets," Draco replied._

_The two got up from the bed and walked to the Great Hall._

* * *

Hermione sighed as she thought about that moment. The last month had been interesting. She wondered what would have happened if Hermione hadn't said anything. 'Would we still be in my room?'

"Hogwarts to Hermione," Ginny said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Breakfast is over, you've been standing there for the last three minutes," Ginny replied.

"Oh," Hermione said blushing.

"What were you thinking of," Ginny said poking Hermione in the stomach.

"Nothing," Hermione said walking.

"Fine don't tell me," Ginny said.

**Well done for now. I'm slowly getting over the writer's block. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…if people don't review…I don't write…so REVIEW…PLEASE!! So how's the story going? There's going to be more Draco/Hermione moments…more stuff about Hermione's past coming up too.**


	16. Chapter 15

_The long waited chapter….sorry I haven't been updating at all. It isn't that long, but it's a start to recovery._

**Chapter 15**

Hermione smiled as she walked down to the lake. It was a nice autumn day, the wind blew softly against her face. She was so lost in thought; she didn't know what to do. 'Do I like him? Should I like him? Does he even like me?'

"Why the long face?" a voice called out. It was Blaise.

"Hey," Hermione said taking a seat under a tree.

"You didn't answer my question best buddy," Blaise said.

Hermione laughed, "Just a little confused."

"About Draco?" Blaise asked.

Hermione paused for a second. She didn't know wheter or not to answer him.

"Kind of," Hermione answered, she knew she couldn't lie to her friends. They were too dear to her heart.

"Well talk to him," Blaise said with a grin.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Zambini!!" Draco called when he rushed into the Slytherin dormitory._

_"Keep it down, some of us are trying to study!" a voiced called._

_"Shut up!" Draco yelled scaring the poor fourth year to his room, "Where's Zambini!"_

_"Hold your horses Malfoy, I'm here," Blaise said calming walking down the stairs. "You couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut, could you and ask nicely?"_

_"Meet me at my dorms in five minutes, be late and I'll hex you, you pretty boy," Draco said._

_"Pretty boy, is that what you call an insult. And I thought we were friends," Blaise said chuckling._

_"Meet me," Draco said walking out._

_"What's got his knickers in a twist," Crabbe asked not to far away._

_"Who knows Crabbe, who knows," Goyle replied._

_Blaise just grinned walking out the common room. Minutes later he was at Hermione and Draco's Head Room. He looked at the portrait. "Hi, Ms. Brianna," Blaise said politely._

_"I've been expecting you," Brianna said in an irritated voice. "The head boy has gone crazy I tell you. He yelled at me to open the door without even the password. I thought he was going to hex me with all the ranting he was going on about. All he said was to let you in when you came. But he didn't say the password, I had to let him in, please don't tell the Headmaster."_

_Blaise laughed. "It's alright, he's probably angry."_

_"He was going to hex me," Brianna said, "And if he did I would've came out of my painting and socked him with my chain!"_

_"Well if you want Draco to be normal let me in to see to what my poor bloke of a friend wants." Blaise said._

_Brianna swung open ranting about rude boys and how she should've been the Hufflepuff portrait instead._

_"You're late," Draco called._

_"You said five minutes, it's been 4 minutes 45 seconds," Blaise retorted back._

_"Fine," Draco said, "I'm in a bloody mess."_

_"Explain to your dear old friend," Blaise said knowing all about messes._

_"I'm not suppose to fall for her. I'm not. All she is, is an assignment to get to Potter. And I can't even tell her that cause I know, that if I told her she'll never forgive me. I'm in deep shit here, I am!" Draco said._

_"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked._

_"I'm going to be a death eater! My assignment was Hermione," Draco said._

_"You little piece of dunk," Blaise said, "That girl trusts you."_

_"I know I know that's why I feel like crap. I wasn't suppose to fall for her."_

_"You're in a mess," Blaise said._

_"You think I don't know that?" Draco said, "What am I going to do?"_

_"First of all calm your bloody self down," Blaise said._

_I'm calm, don't you see my calm face," Draco said giving him a cheesy smile and then going back to a smirk._

_"You're impossible," Blaise said._

_"Well mate, you need to help me," Draco said looking hopelessly at Blaise.._

_"Fine," Blaise said, "Here's the plan."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Hermione sighed. "I've been getting mixed signals."

"Explain," Blaise said.

"Sometimes when were alone he's the sweetest guy in the world, but other times he's just a pain in the butt," Hermione said, "But a nice pain."

Blaise chuckled. "Who said Malfoys were simple."

"I know, but I wish he would talk to me. Tell me where he and I stand," Hermione said.

"I know its hard, but just go up to him and ask him." Blaise said.

Hermione laughed, "Like he'll ever give me a straight answer. All I am to him is a Mudblood."

"Close that damn mouth of yours, you are no Mudblood," Blaise said, "You're a person, flesh and blood like the rest of us."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks for talking to me. It's been ages since we've talked. I feel like I've been spending too much time with Draco."

"It's alright, you're in love." Blaise whispered.

"Hey Mione!" a voice called. It was Ginny with Harry Ron and Lavender in tow.

"Hey guys," Hermione said with a smile getting up.

"Like the American muggles say, Let's get this party started," Ron said.

Hermione laughed. She loved her friends, and later after the picnic she'll talk to Draco.

_I realized some who liked my story have been so PO that I haven't done crap to it since forever. I did promise to like post something ages ago but I've been busy. New highschool school, people, I'm on Christmas break…well it's almost over so yeah. I've been working on another story, not fan fiction, my own to post on fiction press…_


	17. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love them dearly. Where would I be without reviews and opinions?_

_I'm so out of my element right now. What has it been? Half a year since I updated this story? I had to reread my story twice before I remembered where I was going. I'm kind of happy that I put that A/N down so at least I remember where I was trying to go. I've got to try to get back to the flow of things._

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione walked and chatted with her friends as they walked to their designated spot by the lake. Hermione froze at what she saw when they reached the lake.

"What in the world," Ginny said looking at the scene before her.

Hermione felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Everything good she ever thought about Draco Malfoy had been denigrated.

Ginny looked at the reaction of her dear friend sighing. She looked over at Lavender who also had noticed how Hermione had reacted as well.

"Draco," Blaise called. 'When I said not to show your feelings and deny them. I didn't mean for you to get yourself a girlfriend.' Blaise thought with a sigh.

"Hello," Draco said pulling away from the blond.

"Parkinson?" Ron whispered with a chuckle to Harry.

"I know," Harry whispered back to Ron.

"What's she doing here?" Hermione asked after a moment. The shocked had disappeared; all that was left was anger and rejection.

"I can be wherever I want, Mudblood," Pansy replied wrapping her arms around Draco.

Hermione felt her heart breaking once again. She didn't know what to say.

"Hermione," Draco said.

"What?"

"Pansy's my girlfriend, where I go, she can go," Draco said, but it was strained a little.

"Merin," Hermione whispered and finally said, "Fine, but if she ruins anything, I'll kick her ass."

"Like you could take me," Pansy said getting up.

"I could and I will," Hermione said.

"Ladies, ladies, this isn't time for a brawl," Blaise said.

"No, she wants a fight I'll give her a fight," Hermione said rolling up her sleeves.

"Go Hermione," Lavender cheered.

"You aren't supposed to cheer, love," Ron whispered.

"Sorry," Lavender said.

"Mione, calm down," Ginny pleaded.

"I'll duel you any day, give you a taste of an Unforgivable," Pansy hissed getting into Hermione's face.

"I'll be waiting then," Hermione said trying her best not to smack the girl.

"Pansy, honey," Draco said pulling Pansy into his lap. "This isn't time for fights. Hermione is my friend."

"Friends with a mudblood, you're probably shagging her, aren't you? And when we're to marry at the end of the year?" Pansy screamed getting up.

'Married to her.' Hermione thought.

Ron and Harry watched as Pansy yell and rant to Draco. They were happy in a sense knowing that Draco was taken and wasn't into their Mione.

"Go see Hades," Hermione screamed.

"What in Merlin's name is going on," a voice shouted walking over to the group. It was Snape.

'Just what I needed,' Hermione thought.

Hermione heard a little shriek from the air and Faith flying to her shoulder.

(Mistress, you've made quite a scene) Faith

(Not my fault)

(It's your jealousy. I knew you had it for that boy)

(Ahh)

(Your blood boils, your heart's broken, I know all your emotions)

(No, you don't)

(You can't hide anything from me.) Faith said flying away.

"Will someone care to explain things to me?" Snape asked looking at the group before him.

"We were having a heated discussion," Hermione said.

"Heated alright, I could hear your spat from the Green House." Snape sneered.

"Sorry," Hermione said unsure.

"All of you remove yourself from the premises," Snape said, "Or points will be taken away."

Everyone scattered. "Sorry Maya," Ron and Harry whispered as they left.

Hermione stood at the lake not moving. She was still in shocked. She was trying to think a little.

"Ms. Granger?" Snape called.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said but didn't uproot herself from the spot.

"Didn't I tell you to leave," he asked.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said finally leaving to her dorms.

Hermione reached her dorms.

"Hello, Miss," Brianna said.

"Hi," Hermione said leaning against the wall.

"You look down," Brianna said.

"I am," Hermione said.

"Chin up," Brianna said, "Your birthday is in a few days."

"I know," Hermione said, "I'm scared. It hasn't been the best of days."

"That head boy brought that pugged face girl with him moments ago," Brianna said, "He looked busy."

Hermione sighed; there was a pang in her heart after hearing those words. "I see," Hermione answered after a long silence.

"Don't look so sad," Brianna said, "I've seen his kind before. You'll see in the end, things work out."

"I think I'll stay at the Gryffindor dormitories tonight," Hermione said.

(You're not getting away that easily) Crookshanks appearing out of nowhere.

"You blasted cat," Hermione said.

(You've got to face this, Mistress. Things are going to be fine. Just face them) Crookshanks

"I don't want to," Hermione said.

(As his friend you must support him. Be happy for him at least, if he's found happiness.)

Hermione felt a struggle within her mind. She was weighing all her choices. 'I must support him, even if it kills me.'

"Okay," Hermione said out loud, "The Dragon's Princess."

The portrait swung open and Hermione walked to her room with Crookshanks following.

_Okay done with this chapter. I'm getting a little better with length, just a little. I'm getting back into the flow of things. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!_

_NEXT CHAPTER-Conversation with the Conscience_

_I was gonna give a sneak peek, but someone said that it was better to keep things a mystery, so no sneak peek of what's to come._


	18. Chapter 17

_Okay changed my little error…in this chapter…_

**Chapter Seventeen**

That evening was a mess for Hermione. She kept tossing and turning as dreams and images plagued her mind. She had to get up in the middle of the night to see Loren.

"What's the matter," Loren asked over tea.

"Everything," Hermione said with a sigh, "I'm so stressed out."

"It's normal to get visions when stressed." Loren said.

"But they keep going one after another," Hermione screamed. "I'm afraid to close my eyes to what I see."

"Its a few more days till the big 18. Then you'll be able to control your visions. Mom, she remembers what happened to Aunt Chloe. She like passed out one moment during the day. It's really random and was in a dead like state for almost a week. Plus there were thunderstorms and disasters in the Muggle world," Loren said. "You'll learn to control it all."

"That is comforting to know," Hermione said sipping the tea. "How are things with Professor Lupin?"

Loren blushed. "They're good."

"Isn't it a little odd between you two," Hermione said.

"That's he's a werewolf or his age and my own?"

"Both."

"No, I'm use to weird guys being who I am. He's wonderful."

Hermione sighed.

"You didn't come to talk about Remusand myself, did you?" Loren guessed with a smile.

"No, not really," Hermione said unsure.

"Want to talk about it?" Loren asked giving Hermione a hug.

"I don't," Hermione started but was interrupted by Loren.

"Keeping it bottled up isn't healthy," Loren said.

"Well, saying something makes me want to analyze every little detail. Write out a plan and solve it like a Math problem," Hermione said running a hand through her hair.

Hermione got up and started pacing back and forth. 'Why does everything always lay on me?'

"Maybe you should get a sleeping drought from Snape or Madame," Loren started but was rudely interrupted.

"No," Hermione shouted.

"It is alright to ask for help, Hermione," Loren said in a soft voice trying to calm her.

"Not for me," Hermione whispered.

"Come on," Loren said dragging Hermione out her room.

"What are you doing out?" a voice squeaked as they went down the stairs.

"We are just going to get a Sleeping Drought from Professor Snape," Loren said with a smile to the old man with his cat following him.

"Make it quick," he replied walking away.

Loren and Hermione traveled to the dungeons. "Damnit," Hermione said as Loren knocked on the Professor's door.

Moments later stood the professor.

"What?" Snape snapped looking at the two young women, "It's three in the god forsaken morning."

"Nice to see you to," Loren said walking pass Snape into his dorms, "Hermione, what are you doing out there. Get in, before that blasted man sends his cat at you."

"Ms. Luther," Snape said with a warning tone.

"I want a dreamless sleep potion and a sleeping drought please," Loren said.

Hermione stood silently looking around the common room. It was dark yet cozy to Hermione in a way. She felt as if she's been there before.

"What for," Snape asked suspiciously. He looked at Hermione and then at Loren.

"To sleep," Loren said, "Hermione can't sleep."

"She could get it from Madame," Snape started.

"No we want a strong one, a good one. She's a healer, you're a potions master," Loren said complimenting him. She hoped it'll make him easier to handle.

"Flattery will get you no where," Snape replied going to his cupboard.

"Well?" Loren said impatiently.

"Here," Snape said handing over two vials.

"Thank you," Hermione said finally said looking around the room. Hermione suddenly noticed something on a table near by her. It was a picture of a couple. Hermione took a closer look.

"Hey, isn't that," Hermione started but Snape ushered out the room.

"Good night ladies," Snape snapped shutting the door after they got out.

"What was that about?" Loren asked.

"It was a picture of Mum with Snape," Hermione said, "They looked happy."

Loren was silent. 'Think. Think. Should I tell her? Oh no, I hope she isn't reading my mind.'

"Whatever, all I want to do is sleep," Hermione said taking the vials.

"Hermione," Loren started.

"Yes?" Hermione said looking up at Loren.

"Love isn't easy," Loren said softly.

"Who said it was," Hermione said twitching slightly.

"Good night, see you in the morning. Three more days," Loren said as she walked away.

Hermione nodded as she walked to her room.

"What are you doing out there?" a voice called. It was Draco.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "What are you doing up?"

"Had to see Pansy off."

Hermione felt the familiar pang that was felt in her stomach and heart earlier.

"What happened at the lake?" Draco asked taking a seat at the chair.

"I was just angry, I don't like the twit," Hermione said.

"But," Draco said.

"I know she's your girlfriend. I should just accept her, since you're my friend," Hermione said. 'Even if it kills me.' She thought.

Draco was silent. 'That went well. I thought she'll give me more…anger…she's so complicated. This morning she was ready to kill Pansy, now she's sweet and understanding.'

"I better get to bed," Hermione said opening the sleepless dream potion and drinking it.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Sleepless dream potion," Hermione said walking into her room.

When Hermione got to her room she drank the other potion, hoping to sleep easy.

'Interesting, maybe I should send that to Father.' Draco thought as he slept in his unmade bed. He felt uneasy in his bed. What he had done, had sickened him to death. He shuddered as he thought of Pansy's arms around him.

"What has been done has been done," Draco whispered before he slept.

That morning Hermione got dressed tiredly and went to the Great Hall. She sat with her friends and tried to smile, but things didn't feel so normal.

'Are you jealous?' Hermione thought as she watched Draco and Pansy kiss and grope one another at a table not so far.  
'Damn straight,' a voice in her mind said.

'Can I get over it?' she thought wishing that it was her instead of Pansy.  
'Nope, cause he's _your_ guy.' The voice replied.

'My guy, since when?' she thought became very alert.  
'Since the moment you two had that moment.'

'I don't want him.'  
'You do, I know you, I'm your dumb conscience. Duh.'

'You don't know me.' Hermione thought.  
'Of course I do, I've been here forever.'

'Are youa real person?'  
'No, silly, I'm your imagination. I'm a sign that you're going crazy.'

Hermione snapped out of it.

"You okay?" Ginny asked touching Hermione's shoulder.

"Fine," Hermione said picking up her bag to go to class early.

'Draco, you're such a dumb ass. This girl is so in love with you, just like you are with her.' Blaise thought as he watched Hermione leave.

HOW WAS IT?! REVIEW REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER I WRITE AND THE MORE!! MAYBE I SHOULD WAIT TILL LIKE 85 OR SO REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN....LOL...EVILNESS


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews and waiting…

Hahaha…I just found mistake I did. Loren was called Ms. Corbett, when she should've been called Ms. Luther! I fixed it; it was just a mental relapse.

Well, here goes this chapter.

Chapter Eighteen

'Are you happy about how things turned out for you, all those years ago?' he thought as he sat at his desk looking over papers.

'Why does everything feel like it's a blur,' he thought looking at his hands.

He tried his best to concentrate on his work, but things were getting clearer. It felt like he had just recalled a memory as he sat there grading papers. Suddenly he realized what happened.

"Damn you Dumbledore," he whispered clenching his teeth.

"Severus," a voice called to him.

'Speak of the damn devil himself and he shows you.' He thought.

"You crazy old man," Snape yelled getting up.

"Now, now, I knew the spell would wear off around this time," Dumbledore said waving his hands in front of him.

"You're such a little twit!" Snape said angrily waving his fist at him.

"It was to protect you," Dumbledore said. 'But most importantly Hermione.'

"PROTECT! I have a daughter," Snape said, "One I never knew, one that died."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It was to protect Chloe and the girl, as well," Dumbledore said.

"You had everyone believe the girl was Black's daughter, but no, not mine. I have stood by you all these years. Changed sides to help you and you betray me," Snape said walking up to Dumbledore, "I loved her, loved her, Albus."

Most wizards would be scared to anger the old man, but Snape knew better. Dumbledore would never lay a hand on him or anyone without cause. Snape had every right to kill him.

Dumbledore sighed, "I did what I did to protect the child."

"What child, she died. Gone, vanished, my blood, something of Chloe's, something that we shared. I would've made a good father. A good one, not like Lucius, not like the others," Snape said destroyed.

Snape was ready to strangle Dumbledore clenching and unclenching his hands. Dumbledore was unfazed by his show of emotions.

"Then you would've been handing her to the dark side," Dumbledore whispered.

"What?" Snape said confused of what he was speaking of.

"Silence," Dumbledore whispered casting a spell of protection and silence over the room.

"Chloe wanted to protect you. She knew that you were a Death Eater after school had finished. She knew, because she was a seer! Chloe was gifted with powers. Each generation of women of her family has been given a gift. Some are skipped, others aren't. Chloe was a product of two seers. Her mother and her lover," Dumbledore whispered.

"And our daughter, why was she so important," Snape asked.

"A daughter born of both, light and dark, two opposites, a prophecy foretold long ago. She would turn the tides, sway each side to her. Like a magnet draw those around her. Your daughter could become the next Dark Lord if given the right influence. Creatures would flock to obey her whim. Adore by all around her. They will follow her. Daughter of two bloods, yet pure all the same." Dumbledore spoke quickly.

"Is that it?" Snape said a little confused and bored.

"No, there's much more," Dumbledore said, "And I will explain, just not now."

"What do you mean could?" Snape asked realizing words.

"Your daughter, the one Chloe died to protect is alive and well," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling ever so mysteriously.

Snape stood shocked. 'My daughter, what has it been 17…no 18 yrs,' he thought. 'Years of not teaching her, learning her first words. Years of being without there for her.'

Suddenly Snape got angry. "You bastard," Snape said swinging at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore saw the movement and moved. "Severus!" he shrieked.

"She's 18 yrs old, I'm her god forsaken father," he yelled, "She doesn't know me!" Snape took a charge at Dumbledore.

He started to choke him, but all Dumbledore did was stand there and take it. He knew that Severus would come to his senses, hopefully before he killed him and got sent away for murder.

"AH!" a voice shrieked at the scene from the door.

Snape looked out the corner of his eye, to the door, while still strangling Dumbledore. It was Hermione Granger. 'Damnit,' he thought.

Snape let go of the Head Master slowly.

"Head Master, are you alright?" Hermione whispered concerned.

"Fine, fine, just fine," Dumbledore said. "I'll be going now."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what else to do. 'Had I really seen what I thought I saw?' she questioned in her mind.

"Professor, are you well?" Hermione asked Snape politely.

Snape just stared at her. 'She reminds me of someone, I don't know who.' He thought suddenly.

"Sir?" Hermione asked taking a seat.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here early?" Snape said.

"The Great Hall, wasn't so great," Hermione sighed.

"Well, I hope things get better," Snape replied. 'I wonder about those potions last night.'

Hermione was shocked. 'He's being odd. Maybe it's a woman?'

"Well, since you're here, grade these," Snape said handing her a stack.

Hermione sighed and took the papers. She looked over them tiredly. Hermione skimmed and didn't read it thoroughly.

"Seems, you aren't up to standards this morning," Snape said from his desk.

"Guess not," Hermione said with a sigh. 'Damn my emotions.'

"If you need to talk, I'm here," Snape said.

'Whoa, the world is seriously getting weird. Is Mercury in retrograde?' Hermione thought thoughtfully.

"Thank you professor, I'm under a lot of stress," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"What's wrong with this picture," a voice whispered his red haired companions from underneath a clock by the door.

"They're talking," a female voice said.

"Why are we under here?" the male voice asked.

"Cause we're spying on Mione," Harry whispered.

"Right," Ron replied.

Ginny just shook her head. "I don't know why, but do you notice something," Ginny whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione resembles Snape in a way," Ginny whispered.

"You notice it too," Harry asked.

"Yeah, look at their expressions, and their personalities. Very personal, rather alone with studies than others," Ginny said.

"Oh I see it," Ron finally said after studying Hermione and Snape. "Hermione has Snape's eyes."

"That's so stupid," Ginny whispered.

"But he's right," Harry said.

"Not you too," Ginny said, "His eyes are black while Mione's are brown."

"Well, it's more than that, the shape and the change of coloring in the eyes with their emotions," Ron said trying to find words.

Ginny nodded, not sure what they were talking about, but nodded.

Harry heard footsteps. "Well time for class," he said taking off the robes. He put them in his book bag and kissed Ginny goodbye.

"No, not my eyes," Ron cried in a fake frantic voice.

"Thank you for helping," Snape said.

Hermione nodded silently less stressed. She sat lazily at her seat. 'Don't look at him. Don't, when he comes in.' she thought looking at her book.

Everyone seemed to arrive one by one. Soon Snape stood in front of the classroom.

"Well, I'm sure you had a nice breakfast," Snape said. "I haven't."

The class groaned hoping Snape wouldn't do something mean.

"Quiet, now," Snape snapped. "As your final grade for this month, this marking period, I want you to get in groups of two and brew a potion. The potion is your choice, one that we've done but with your partner and with a long extended essay."

Hermione jotted all this down. Other's started to look around the room.

"I'll be choosing your partners," Snape stated with a sneer. "To help with inter-house relations, it'll be of a different house."

Hermione sighed. 'Please not someone so horrible, but please not him.'

"Parkinson, stop with the liplocking," Snape snapped. "You shall have the honor of working with Longbottom."

There were a few chuckles. "Silence."

"Goyle, Brown."

"Crabbe, Weasley."

He names he called went on and on. "Malfoy, Granger."

'Damnit,' Hermione thought as she got up to go to Darco's side of the room.

"Seems like we meet again, milady," Draco said giving a little bow.

Hermione smiled slightly. "So, what should we make?" she said thinking.

"Hmm…how about something fun," Draco said tapping his hand.

"Fun," Hermione said wistfully.

"Yeah, something to turn our hairs green or something," Draco thought.

"Nah," Hermione said.

"How about Polyjuice (spelling)?" Draco said.

Hermione frowned and smiled thoughtfully.

"I guess," Hermione said recalling her bad experience with the potion but remembering she got brew it quite well.

"I'll tell the professor," Draco said.

"It takes a month to brew," Hermione thought.

"Well, a month we have," he replied walking to the Professor.

Hermione sighed. 'Yeah, a month,' she thought.

"I've told him," Draco said coming back.

Hermione nodded slightly smiling at him. They began talking about their project.

Pansy looked over to the two talking to one another; anger and jealously burnt in her eyes.

Blaise watched happily from his table. 'I should owl Rosalyn about my plan. Maybe she'll help,' he thought.

FINITE…I have no other words to say…good day to you and please REVIEW!!


	20. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the reviews…APPRECIATING THEM!! I'll try to make the chapters longer._

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione sighed that night in her common room. She was working on her Charms essay, usually she would be happy but she was bored and tried.

"Boo," a voice called hugging her from behind.

Hermione shrieked softly and smiled slightly at how comfortable she was in his arms. Hermione tilted her head slightly looking up at her so called attacker.

"You're no fun, you're supposed to scream louder," Draco said into her shoulder still hugging her.

Hermione sighed, "I'm not easily frightened."

Draco chuckled. "What are you working on?"

"Charms," Hermione muttered as she finished her last sentence.

"Let's go do something," Draco said pulling her up.

"Shouldn't you be out with Pansy?" Hermione said trying to sound encouraging and happy.

"She's busy tonight," Draco said, "Plus I want to spend time with you. Tomorrow's your birthday! It'll take me forever to steal"

"Yeah," Hermione said breaking her quill.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned at her behavior.

"You would never betray me, would you?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

Draco paused. 'Mission, think of the mission, you started this to betray her. Will you?'

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Never, you're my friend," he said quickly.

Hermione smiled. "Of course, what shall we do tonight?"

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione didn't think, "Yes."

"Can I blindfold you?"

Hermione nodded even though she was unsure.

Draco grinned. "Good," he said. He took off his green and silver tie.

Hermione unconsciously liked her lips. Draco got behind her and used his tie as a blindfold. Things went dark for Hermione, she couldn't see him anymore.

"You're not going to take me to the Forbidden Forest to kill me are you?" she asked in a fake scared voice.

"No, of course not," Draco said taking her hand.

Hermione sighed as she walked with Draco.

"Are you glad that you're going to be 18?" he asked.

"Not sure," Hermione said. 'The experience I'll have with my dead biological mother is going to be a shocker. I wonder…can I communicate with the dead.'

"Come on, being 18 rules," Draco said, "You are soon to be an adult."

Hermione sighed. "Are we there yet?"

Hermione didn't want to talk about growing up. Most of her life had been a lie, she was brought and thought to be muggleborn but things turned around and she was a pureblood.

Draco smiled, "Nope, just a little farther."

"Are we outside?" Hermione asked feeling a gust of wind.

"Maybe," Draco said in an incomprehensible voice.

"Ahh, I knew it, you were going to leave me in the Forest," Hermione said joking.

"No, I wasn't," Draco said taking his tie from her.

Hermione looked around. They were at the lake and it looked magnificence. There were Chinese styled lanterns lit on poles and there was a picnic set up at a near by tree. It looked romantic and perfect.

It was just the two of them out on a nice autumn evening.

"Wow," Hermione said looking around.

"Glad you like it," Draco said staring at Hermione's smiling face.

"How?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"No questions," Draco said taking a seat on the cloth.

Hermione looked at the food. It reminded her of her parents, the Grangers, the ones who raised her. When she was little they would have picnics out at the park at night. She had told Blaise about that.

"Did you ask Blaise about this?" Hermione asked.

Draco grinned, "He's my buddy."

Hermione laughed, "This is nice."

Draco opened the basket full of food, "Complements of Dobby."

"Draco," Hermione said hoping he didn't go order around the poor house elf.

"I know the whole SPEW deal; it's just Dobby's Dobby. He likes Ms. Hermione, though the others tend to stay away with your knitting skills."

Hermione just smiled. She took at cherry and ate it looking up at the night sky. "Home," she said.

"I know what you mean, this place is like home. I'm going to miss it," Draco said taking a sandwich.

"I wonder what I'll end up doing when this year's over," Hermione sighed, "Probably help Loren at the club."

"Which one, outside of London or in Diagon Alley," Draco asked.

"Not sure," Hermione said eating more fruits.

"So," Draco said after they finished eating and talking.

"This night has been wonderful," Hermione said after her last bite of apple pie, "Thank you."

"No, you're the soon to be birthday girl," Draco said.

Hermione smiled. "I wonder what the boys have planned," she said referring to Ron and Harry.

"I don't know," Draco said with a wink.

"Oh, tell me," Hermione said leaning across from her to him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then," Draco said.

"I hate surprises," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I guess you don't want my gift then," Draco said muttering a spell and there sat a large box at the base of the tree.

"No, no I want it," Hermione said crawling to the tree not so far away.

'I hope she likes it.' He thought as she looked at the box.

"Can I open it?" she said looking to him.

"Of course," he said, "It's my gift to you. Do what you like with it."

Hermione slowly ripped away the blue and black wrapping paper. She opened the box, to find a smaller box and another one after that.

"This isn't fun," Hermione said opening box after box.

Draco laughed, "I'm evil."

"Yes, you are," Hermione said getting to the small box.

Hermione slowly opened the box and shrieked at what she saw.

"Oh may," she said looking at the necklace and bracelet.

The necklace was simple yet beautiful. There was a nice silver chain and on the chain was a name plate with Hermione, alternating gold and silver at each letter. The bracelet was a silver and gold charm bracelet. There were many little charms of hearts, stars, moon and the one bigger charm on the bracket was of a lion wrapped around a snack.

"I thought I should buy you diamonds, but I knew you were a simple kind of girl. Gold and silver complement your features," Draco said.

Hermione got up and hugged Draco. "Thank you, you're the best," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and just hugging him.

The two were both so content with each other's presence that they didn't notice the two men not so far from them speaking and viewing the two.

* * *

"Look at Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"What are they doing out after curfew?" Snape asked looking at the two speak.

"It's Ms. Granger's birthday tomorrow," Dumbledore said with a twitch.

"Why did you twitch, you never twitch," Snape asked.

"Of course I twitch," Dumbledore said.

"For the last 25 yrs, I have not seen you twitch once," Snape said looking at the man.

"Things shall be hectic tomorrow," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see," Dumbledore said.

"I came to you to ask of my daughter," Snape said.

"Right," Dumbledore said.

"Where is Maya now?" Snape asked only knowing his daughter's nickname.

Dumbledore wondered who he should tell first, Hermione or Severus.

"Head master," Snape asked as he watched Hermione hug Draco.

"You would think they had more sense," Snape said out of the blue.

"How so?" Dumbledore said watching the two converse with one another.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, a pureblood and Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, together in the middle of the night. Who knows what they are doing," Snape said.

"A Romeo and Juliet, it seems to the eye," Dumbledore commented.

"What is it that you know old man?" Snape asked turning to him suspiciously.

"Hermione is your daughter," Dumbledore blurted in a calm manner.

"What?" Snape asked.

"She is yours and Chloe's daughter," he replied.

"How, aren't her parents, her parents?" Snape asked.

"She's adopted, she found out during the summer. Hermione spent her time with the Luther family during the summer," Dumbledore said.

"Is that why Ms. Luther here?" Snape asked realizing what was going on.

"She's here to watch over her cousin of course," Dumbledore replied.

"My daughter, you've got to be kidding," Snape said, "We look nothing alike."

"But does she look like Chloe?"

"In a way she looks like Chloe, but I think she got my mother's hair," Snape said wearisomely.

"Your mother didn't have honey brown hair," Dumbledore said confused.

"But when she was young her hair was bushy as a bush before she got rid of the problem," Snape said.

Dumbledore laughed. "Well, what should I tell Hermione, do you want to or do I have the honors?"

"I don't know," Snape said looking over to Hermione sitting with Draco.

Dumbledore grinned, "You should tell her yourself."

"I'll rather not; she'll probably curse me into oblivion with how I've treated her these last seven years," he said turning away to watch his daughter and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione sighed looking up at the stars.

"Yes," Draco said looking over to Hermione as she chewed on her lower lip. She looked like she was considering something.

'Should I tell him,' she thought, but suddenly Dumbledore's words repeated in her mind. Hermione got up and walked to the edge of the lake, not looking at him she asked, "Are you going to be a deatheater?"

Draco stood shocked not knowing what to say. The last few weeks with Hermione had been the best. They hadn't talked about being a deatheater and he hadn't mentioned it. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He wanted to forful his duty as a Malfoy to his father but his friendship with Hermione was starting to turn into something else. He was ready to admit to what he was just yet.

Hermione sighed. "I guess you'll never tell me. After school ends we will never remain friends."

"Of course we will," Draco said walking up behind Hermione and hugging her, "We'll always be friends until the end."

'Friends, I have plenty of them,' Hermione thought, 'Plenty, I can't believe I love this idiot. Can't he see my emotions? All that he's putting me through the last few days with Pansy on this arm looking like she has anorexia and is suffering from being dropped her on her from the lack of brain cells.' Hermione was getting lost in her thought.

"Hermione," Draco whispered turning her around to look into her eyes.

"Umm…yes," Hermione said looking down.

* * *

Snape looking from afar was wondering what was going on. 'Hermione, don't be an idiot, the prat is a soon to be deatheater. I thought you were smarter.'

* * *

"You'll be my friend, no matter what," Draco said.

"Same to you," Hermione said but tears came crashing down.

'Am I making her cry, because the thought of our friendship not lasting?' he thought. "Hermione, come on, we'll work things out, when things come to that," he said lifting her chin and wiping her tears.

Hermione sighed and lean into his fingers, "Why do things have to be difficult?"

Draco's heart started to race. 'What are these feelings? I try to think of why I like you, Hermione. I can't find out why. Is it because you are a wonderful friend. Is it because I love you…what love…when did that ever get into my vocabulary. I use to break girls like girl, I use to use girls like her. I use to be different before I started to be friends with her. She sends shivers down my spine with just a look and smile. Damn, this can not be happening,' he thought looking into her eyes.

Hermione stared into Draco's confused eyes. She could see that he was fighting a struggle from his eyes and didn't need to read his mind.

* * *

Snape didn't want to watch his daughter kiss Draco Malfoy, Hogwart's Pretty Boy and Slytherin's Player. He didn't want to. He had to stop them.

"Severus," Dumbledore warned watching him walk to the young couple.

"Well, what's this I see, two students out of bed at what's this five to midnight," Snape said in his most cruel and evil voice.

Hermione and Draco pulled apart. "Hello Professorm," Draco greeted, "Nice seeing you out and about."

"Indeed," Snape said giving him a sneer. Draco wasn't his favorite student, he was told to be nice by his father. The boy was too much of a brat for him to like. He didn't want his daughter anywhere near him. 'My daughter,' Snape thought with shocked. He wondered how he could just move from Know-It-All to My daughter so quickly.

"We're sorry, sir, Draco just decided on a picnic to celebrate my birthday," Hermione informed politely.

"Birthday," Snape said. 'Damn, you Dumbledore. You knew her birthday was soon.'

"Yes, tomorrow, well in a few moments," Hermione said looking at her muggle watch. Suddenly Hermione realized her birthday. When would she like go into a deep sleep.

"Well, you two have been out long enough, time for bed," Snape said lecturing like a parent.

Hermione sighed. Draco looked at Snape with a curious stare. 'Why is he so worried?' he thought.

Hermione suddenly looked at her watch it had 12:00 on it. "I'm 18," she stated.

Draco hugged Hermione. Snape looked on enviously he wanted to hug her as well.

"It's been 18 yrs; the Lady has reached her age. Soon she will learn the secrets of her past, the now, and the soon to be. Sleep she will, sleep she will, till secrets kept are no longer," a hypnotized voice called from the sky.

It was the mother unicorn from not so long ago.

"What the hell," Draco called looking over at Hermione.

She was shining in a bright light and looking confused. She was spinning slowly in circles by some force lifting her to the sky. There were animals arriving to the scene and the fish and the Giant Squid watched from the Lake.

Snape looked on with awe.

"She's come, the Lady, the guardian," a small voice whispered. It was a fairy.

Hermione looked on at the animals. She was tired and shut her eyes for a moment. The light fades and Hermione was dropped from the sky.

"Hermione," Draco and Snape called as they watched her fall.

Snape caught Hermione in his arms. He shook her body slightly. "Hermione," he called looking into his daughter's unconscious body.

"Hermione," Draco said looking at her motionless body with fear. Whatever had happened had been weird. He touched her arm gently and once again called out her name in a whispered.

"We should get her to the Head Master," Snape said getting up and carrying.

"Can I please carry her," Draco said.

"No, go see to her friends," Snape said, "They probably will worry and kill someone if they didn't know."

Draco nodded not knowing what to do. He ran and ran to the Gryffindor Tower. He banged on the portrait to wake and said the password in a rush.

He screamed, "HARRY POTTER, RON WEASLEY, GINNY WEASLEY!!"

The Gryffindors woke up with a start. Harry looked over to Ron.

"Is that Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Guess so," Harry said.

"What does he want?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes and getting up.

"MOVE YOUR ARSES!!" Draco called once again.

Ginny being the more agitated yelled at Draco from the stairs. "What do you want?"

"MionesaintedndSnpetokher," Draco said in a rushed voice.

"What?" Harry asked as he came down.

"Hermione's fainted and Snape took her to Madam Pomfrey," he said slower.

"OMG!!" Ginny yelled.

"Let's go see her," Ron said.

The four departed the common room to see Hermione.

_DONE! Hope it's alright! Might be a while before I update.  
__MIDTERMS START TOMORROW!!_


	21. Chapter 20

_WHOA!! I'm at 100!! 100! 100! This calls for a celebration. Thanks to all my views and reviewers. Thank you…Thank you…Thank you!!_

**Chapter Twenty**

Things were blurry and hazy for Hermione. She felt like she was floating on drugs with how hazy things were.

"You're not on drugs," a voice called out to her.

"Chloe," Hermione said rubbing her eyes.

Chloe sighed, "I wonder if I'll ever get you to call me Mom."

"I have a Mom; one who raised me," Hermione said, "Though you did gave birth to me, you were never there."

Chloe sighed with a nod. "I did what I did to give you a better future. Hopefully it'll happen."

"Can we get this over with?"

"Follow me," Chloe said and with a wave the thick white mist drifted away.

Hermione followed Chloe down a road. "Where are we going?"

"I guess you haven't been reading up on this, I would think my sister would give you clues," Chloe said.

"Aunt Riana hasn't been saying a thing," Hermione said.

"I guess it upsets her," Chloe said.

"How so?"

"She and her daughter were skipped from Mother's gifts, your grandmother," Chloe said not turning to look at Hermione and just walked.

Hermione watched her walk. She walked with such grace, such elegance that Hermione felt strangely plain. She never felt that way, she was always happy with the way she was.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Core of course," Chloe said with a smile.

"The Core?"

"The Core is of our magic, gifts and powers, it's a plane in the universe. Like a heaven or a hell, it's the Core. It's the center that makes us, who we are. It's your heart and mind. In this place, you'll meet your ancestors, ones that came before you," Chloe explained.

"Will there be a test, a journey, to see that I am worthy?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not, this is not a test to see that you are worthy, because you already are. Like the Muggle Slayers, they were bestowed powers of strength to rid evil. We were given the gifts of sight and other things to protect others by fate," Chloe said.

"What is the Core exactly?" Hermione asked.

"It's a place where the family comes together, like a heaven for the dead in the family," Chloe said.

"So, the Core, is the center of the power because the ones who hold are power are here together in this world, plane or what not?" Hermione asked, "But why did you say it was in my heart?"

Chloe smiled, "Like your father you are with all your questions."

"Since you're mentioning my father, who was he?" Hermione asked, "Was he Sirius?"

Chloe sighed and stopped walking. "You'll find, in due time," Chloe whispered.

"My heart?"

"The Core is referred to your heart, because some believe that the power comes from you're heart, your desires, emotions, what you want to happen, the purity within," Chloe said.

"My gift of mind reading a manifestation of my search for knowledge, my gift with animals because of the love for humanity and its creatures," Hermione said, "But I don't get seeing the future; I hate the Divination and its teachings."

Chloe laughed, "That gift is a curse. Your grandfather's family was well known for their seers. And my mother was a seer by fate."

"And my father?"

Chloe sighed. "Hush now, things will be revealed sooner or later. We must get to the Core; you took a leap into a plane very far from the Core, but you're here, that is all that matters."

Hermione walked with Chloe not knowing that in the real world everyone was worried half to death.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Severus asked worrisome over his daughter when he reached the Hospital Wing.

"Severus, you need to let her out of your arms to I can exam the poor dear," Madame Pomfrey said.

Severus carefully laid Hermione onto a bed.

"I knew this would happen, but I didn't think right at the moment," she whispered looking over Hermione.

"What?" Severus said.

"Remember when Chloe was ill for that week and sent home, it's the same, but I don't know how long Hermione will be," she replied sadly.

"What can we do?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," Dumbledore said with a worried Loren.

Loren leaned over Hermione's bed with a sad look. "I hope things go well inside there," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked concerned.

"Mum said that when Chloe had her transformation that she was ill and sick with fever that week. It was if her body was fighting within. Mum said that Chloe had told her that she had to train and learn everything that week. To control her powers," Loren said brushing a strand of Hermione's hair.

* * *

Suddenly four concerned students came rushing in.

"Is she alright?" Ginny asked.

"What's that doing here," Ron asked looking at Snape.

"What happened?" Harry asked elbowing Ron.

"Is she alright," Draco asked concerned.

"Shh," Madame Pomfrey said with a sigh. "All of you, out, the girl is ill. Come in during visiting hours."

"But," Ron said concerned.

"No buts, all of you, back to bed. Hermione will still be here in the morning," Snape snapped.

The four started to leave knowing that they couldn't change their minds.

"When did he start calling Hermione, Hermione," Ginny asked.

"Who knows," Harry said hugging Ginny.

"I hope she's well," Ron asked.

"No one tells us anything," Draco said walking away angry and sad.

Severus sighed as he looked at the motionless body of his daughter. He was scared; he didn't know what to do.

"You know, she will wake up," Loren said leaning on the wall watching the father and daughter.

"Go away," Severus said not looking at her.

Loren sighed. 'I should owl mother and the others,' she thought heading toward the owlery.

* * *

Hermione looked around, she felt like she had been walking for hours.

"Is this really necessary…couldn't we like poof there?" Hermione asked.

Chloe laughed, "Of course, but what's the fun in that."

Hermione sat down on the grass off the path. "So who will I meet here?"

"Many many people," Chloe said.

"Names, relations?"

"The important ones will be your Great Great Great Aunt Katrina who will help with your mind reading. My mother, your grandmother Helen, will help with you're abilities with animals. And I will help you learn to control your premonitions and visions."

"I haven't had any lately," Hermione sighed.

"I've been blocking them," Chloe confessed.

"You have?" Hermione asked.

Chloe nodded, "Come, we're not to far now."

* * *

"What's going on?" Draco asked to himself when he reached his room. He was pacing back and forth with worry.

"They didn't seem to care that she was out cold? It was like they expected it. And Snape what the hell was he doing catching her, I could've gotten her. I could've. What the hell, I am going crazy. She's a damn mudblood, a goodie goodie, and to top it off a Gryffindor! Father will get a load of this and then kill me in with one spell, disown me," Draco raved.

"What about being disowned? What's going on?" a voice called entering his room.

"What the hell are you doing here," Draco asked.

"A disorientated Brianna came and got me from bed. That painting is scary when you wake up to it in your face," Blaise replied with a yawn.

"Hermione's in the Hospital Wing. She had a little spell," Draco said.

Blaise put on a worried face. "What happened?"

"I don't know, maybe the Lord did something. She was floating in the sky and suddenly falling," Draco said.

"Write your father," Blaise said.

"I was supposed to give him an update, it's been forever," Draco said grabbing a piece of parchment.

Blaise sighed leaning against the wall, "You have been doing your job a little too well."

"Potter's my friend now; I've got Gryffindors liking me. It's like I'm turning into a different person," Draco said.

"You are," Blaise said, "You've got it bad for Hershey."

"The chocolate?"

"No, Hermione," Blaise stated.

"No, I couldn't," Draco said.

"You're frantic, worried, confused. And why, because you love her," Blaise said.

"I've been her enemy for the last seven years," Draco said scribbling.

"They say opposites attract, but I don't think Hermione's that much of an opposite of you," Blaise said, "Because if she were, things would fade and clash. She could be the one, your other half."

Draco stared blankly at Blaise. "No, I do not love her. She's an assignment to get me into The Inner Circle of the Lord. An assignment, there's no love, no true emotions, just an assignment."

"Call it what you want, you and I know the truth," Blaise said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Draco called.

"To see my friend of course, you've seen her and have been sent away," Blaise said, "Maybe I'll be lucky."

"What makes you think Snape and the Professors will let you stay and clued in?" Draco called.

"I'm more reliable," Blaise said with no other words leaving the room.

* * *

Draco kicked his bed and cried out angrily. He had to finish writing to his father.

**Dear Father,**

**Things are going fine. The whole pack believes that I am good. Can you believe it? I've tricked the bunch just fine. Well, I write to tell you that Hermione Granger is in the Hospital Wing.**

Draco read what he had so far. 'Must change it,' he thought. He changed Hermione Granger to Mudblood and went on.

**She suddenly fainted and is a dead like state. Thank Merlin, she was bugging me half to death with her questions and close contact. I hope this is good news to you; they are at a weak point Potter and Dumbledore without the brainy Mudblood.**

**Your Son,**

**Draco**

'It sounds good, doesn't it?' he asked himself. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

_DONE…hopefully this chapter will keep you until i get more into the writing...busy studying my butt off more more midterms...finished english, physics and programming...all thats left next week is math, spanish, and global..._


	22. Chapter 21

_Thank you for being patient. Been busy and tired. I've been sick and having writer's block._

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Before we go in, I'll like to say a few things," Chloe said to Hermione with a small smile.

"Shoot," Hermione said.

"Life has many challenges, you must face them head on. Love is even more challenging then how it may seem," Chloe said to Hermione.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Hermione asked leaning on the gate to the Core.

"Yes," Chloe said brushing a stand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Did you know love Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I loved Sirius like a brother, like a friend," Chloe sadly stated.

"Isn't he my father," she asked.

Chloe sighed. "You always ask about him. I'll tell you now, it was not Sirius."

"What?" Hermione said, "But everyone thinks it is."

"Yes, I know. Sirius would forever see me as more than a friend. I loved Sirius in the beginning, but things changed. People change, we fall in and out of love."

"Who was my father then," Hermione asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You'll find out, when you're in the real world. I know Professor Dumbledore would love to tell you, or maybe even your father."

Hermione sighed as she looked to the distance. There was a small crowd of women standing not so far at a fountain looking at Hermione and Chloe.

"Fine," Hermione said.

Chloe hugged Hermione. "You'll always be loved. Your father loved you, Sirius loved you."

"I feel sorry for Sirius, he died not knowing the truth," Hermione said.

"The truth hurts; I think it was better this way, but if it means a lot to you, I could always hop a few planes and visit him in the veil to explain." Chloe said with a chuckle.

Hermione grinned, "Let's get this training started."

* * *

Blaise paced himself as he walked through the halls. He didn't want to get caught he wasn't worried about that. He was worried over Hermione. She was his friend who had taught him many things. 'Why didn't she tell me anything?'

Blaise walked in the shadows to the Hospital Wing.

He heard voices.

"Is her fever down yet?"

"It's better now."

"Do you think Chloe will tell her?"

"No," Dumbledore replied, "She knows how much you love her."

"Of course," Severus replied, "My sweet little Maya."

"Maya?" Blaise whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in remembrance of the small baby that he had help hide.

"She was a beautiful baby, looked just like her mother."

"Severus, you must rest. The girl will wake after her training. Her mother and ansceters will teach her well."

"Who knows what destiny has fated for her."

"Guardian of us all, maybe," Professor McGongall said.

"Her mother did what was needed; she helped the creatures of the Forest."

"Don't forget how she was to protect Lily and James before that night," Dumbledore said.

"She will be like her mother, priceless and always wanted by the dark. How will my grandchildren live," Severus said.

'Grandchildren?' Blaise thought. 'Is Snape related to Hermione? Does that mean he could be her father?'

Blaise rushed away unsure of what was going on.

**

* * *

Dear Mum,**

**Hermione has gone into the sleep. Things are going well, I guess. I hope everyone's turning up. I think the war will come soon with Hermione learning all her powers. Who knows what the others have in store for Hermione to do.**

**Things with Remus are going well. I think that the age difference doesn't matter. He wants to meet you and Dad sometime.**

**Good luck, and my love to the family,**

**Loren**

Loren sealed her letter and tied it to Faith. "You know where to go?"

Faith's head nodded.

* * *

"This is your Great Great Great Aunt Katrina," Chloe introduced.

Katrina was a very old woman, but her smile was enchanting. Her face was young looking and she had this aura around her.

"Aunt Katrina, if you may dear," she said to Hermione.

Hermione embraced her slightly.

"I'm your grandmother Helen, call me Grandma," Helen stated.

She was pretty. Hermione noticed that most of her family had dark ebony hair with the exception of those who were blond or brown headed.

"These are you great cousins," Chloe stated to others in their homes sticking their heads out.

"Daughter, aren't you going to introduce me," a manly voice called.

"She's not your damn daughter," another voice shouted.

Chloe gave a nervous look. "My mother wasn't so faithful to her husband. I was raised by Orwen Corbett, but my father is Julius Portermay. The Core is of the Potermay, Corbetts, Luthers and others. We all live in harmony here our family."

"I'm Julius," the man stated. He was fairly older. He had dark brown graying hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello," Hermione said friendly.

"Well I'm Orwen," an older man stated looking grim at Julius.

"Orwen my man, we have a game of wizard's chess to play," Julius said.

"Yes yes," he replied walking.

Hermione thought this odd.

"Well dear let's teach you to control them powers," Helen said taking Hermione's hand.

"Why do you get her," Katrina asked.

"Cause she already is gifted with animals. And well its one of the easiest things to control."

Helena and Hermione started to wake Hermione looked over to her mother for something.

Chloe smiled and mouthed, 'You'll be fine.'

_That's it for now…add more later…writer's blockage…_


	23. Chapter 22

_Good question…how I got the names of everyone, I have no clue. I was like Cor-Bet…I was like a hard core bet…I was thinking in the beginning of making Draco bet on Hermione, but the plot changed as I was starting the story._

_Loren is the name of my friend's younger sibling._

_Marissa-Loren's middle name from well the OC or maybe something else…_

_Lynn because well it sounds right with Marissa for some reason._

_Riana is what I shorted from Rhiannon. A writer I knew and wrote with picked the name to use in this old old really old story that I started based on this unknown movie I saw the ending to. I should restart that story someday! One day on my own!_

_Julius after Caesar himself. _

_Luther because I was thinking of Lex Luther and his **rich little family** on Smallville. He was Clark's friend, but also his enemy in the long run._

_Chloe was the name of my favorite character from Days of Our Lives._

_Helen after Helen of Troy, she caused a war because her damn beautiful self._

_Katrina because Kate was the name of the female blacksmith from the movie A Knight's Tale. And well I liked the name, I don't use it if I don't like it._

_Faith because well the name just has a ring to it, plus on Buffy she was a Slayer._

_Brianna because I liked the name and it's a name form of a character from the Sweep Series._

_Rosalyn-Blaise's girlfriend was decided by well my love for Roses and the name._

_I like history, books, TV, and movies…who can blame me?_

_Thanks for the review everyone. Appreciating them very much._

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Hermione walked with her grandmother. They were going somewhere. She didn't know whether to ask questions or remain quiet. Hermione watched her grandmother frolic down the path happily humming a song that was lightly familiar to her.

"What song is that?" she asked.

"A song I use to sing to your mother as a young girl," Helena replied.

Hermione suddenly remembered something.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

**Hermione walked through the apartment. She watched Sirius cradle a small bundle in his arms while prancing around the room. Hermione smiled slightly at the sight of Chloe and Sirius side by side with Hermione in the middle.**

"**She's going to be a beautiful little girl. I'll have to beat the boys off with a stick," Sirius stated cooing at Baby Hermione.**

"**She'll always be my little girl though," Chloe smiled cradling Hermione close to her.**

"**Sing her that song again," Sirius said hugging Chloe and the infant Hermione.**

**Chloe sighed, "One day I'll teach her the song so she'll sing to her daughter."**

"**Well, better start teaching, love, she doesn't look smart."**

**Chloe smacked Sirius. "Don't speak of her that way. Beauty and brains do exist, look at myself."**

"**I'm sorry," Sirius said touching his red cheek. After a moment of silence he spoke once again in a cheeky voice, "Still love me?"**

**Chloe laughed and held Hermione to her face. "Hermione, your Sirius is being a little brat."**

"**I thought I was yours as well," Sirius said kissing Chloe on the cheek.**

"**I'll sing her as I put her for her nap. I heard that children need naps so they don't wake up in the middle of the night," Chloe said.**

"**I have to be going, sorry. James and the others need me," Sirius said.**

"**Say hello to Lily if you see her. I hope she's doing well," Chloe said.**

"**Of course, I'll see my two girls later. Farewell, I pray this is not the last I see of your beauty, love," Sirius said as he got into the fireplace.**

"**My, my, rephrasing other people's words," Chloe said.**

**Sirius gave a lopsided grin and wink before yelling his destination.**

"**We're alone once again," Chloe whispered to baby Hermione, "Time for bed my dear."**

**Chloe went to a room and tucked baby Hermione safely in her bed. She leaned against the rail and sang softly.**

**_A person once so young and naive  
Hard to know what to believe  
Still I thought I tried for a while  
Turning round and giving up is not my style  
On my own on my own way _**

Bottled up is where my fears go,  
my fears go, I will never show my fear  
They'll tear me up until my tears show,  
my tears show, smoke and mirrors

You must try hard, don't give in  
Keep it up and you win  
Don't let them know they get to you  
Put on a brave face and you'll get through  
On your own, on your own way

Bottled up is where your fears go,  
your fears go, You will never show your fear  
They'll tear you up until your tears show,  
your tears show, Smoke and mirrors

This journey of ours never ends  
We will always pretend  
Fighting not to let them win  
And they're falling into our illusion  
On our own on our own way

Bottled up is where our fears go,  
our fears go, We will never show our fear  
They'll tear us up until our tears show,  
our tears show, Smoke and mirrors  
Its all smoke and mirrors.

**_(Smoke and Mirror by Skye Sweetnam...) (A/N: this song is awesome...)_**

"**Sweet dreams my dear one. Hope your dreams are peaceful." Chloe whispered kissing Hermione's head.**

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"My child, are you well," Helen asked shaking Hermione's shoulder.

"Just recalling a memory," Hermione said.

"I see," Helen stated.

"Did you die before I was born?" Hermione asked.

"Way before you were born, child. I passed when Chloe was still in school, I believe her 5th year. Riana finished school and had been married to Julius Luther, a fine young man," Helen said.

Hermione nodded.

"Now let us see, how can I explain animal speech to you." Helen said to no one.

"Let's talk on how it happens," Hermione said.

"We are given a small amount of speech from every creature in the universe, magical and non-magical, we can communicate with. The gift is with our sight and essence united with nature and our surrounding. You have to be comfortable with your animal side," Helen stated.

"Comfortable with my animal side?" Hermione relied.

"Yes, to communicate and show an animal, any creature that you won't harm it, is to first gain its trust. You must show that you won't hurt them by being one of them," Helen said.

"I get it, kinda," Hermione said sitting down on the rock.

"You have the speech; you just have to tap into it. It's all here," Helen said touching Hermione's forehead.

"Let's try this. I'm going to call a friend of mine. You must try to communicate with her," Helen said.

Hermione was nervous. "Okay," she said.

Hermione watched her grandmother stand on the edge of the cliff hands spread open. She was saying anything. Her eyes were concentrating hard on the task at hand. Hermione suddenly fight a wind from an unknown source. She looked to Helena and noticed waves were coming off her and suddenly everything paused.

Hermione stood awestruck at the power her grandmother possessed with just a few gestures. Suddenly there was a loud shriek and a flock of dragons came from the mountains to the east.

"Where did they come from," Hermione asked.

"They have been guardians of this plane for centuries. They guard the Core and other lands. If you are smart and worthy enough, you'll be able to communicate with them," Helen said with a smile.

Hermione thought for a moment. 'What would Harry do? What would Draco or Blaise say? What would Ron do?'

Hermione looked at the Dragons. They were brilliant creatures and very beautiful yet dangerous all the same.

"Hello," Hermione said in English friendly.

The head dragon snorted as if to say, is that the best you can say and do.

Hermione sighed. 'I come in peace.'

A younger dragon fell down and started to chuckle.

'Alright Mione, they aren't aliens. They are creatures, magical ones. We're all the same in one way,' she thought.

"How do you feel about being guard all the time? Doesn't it bother you at all?" she asked out loud.

The leader looked at Hermione. 'I'm getting there. Maybe if I open up, they will.'

"I like to fly some days, I'm not the best, but I can hold my own. Does having wings make the flight differ from a broom. I use to fear brooms and flying. But the wind feels great and looking down on the world feels like you own it." Hermione stated.

'I like the wind.' A hard yet understanding voice called.

"Well done, find something that you can relate to, works with many challenges." Helen stated.

Hermione smiled.

"But it isn't always the best thing to do. Some don't like to speak, nor will they listen to you. You must show them that you are one of them. Do something that will show loyalty, offer a token," Helen stated.

Hermione just nodded, she wasn't really listening much.

"Most creatures are easy to communicate with. You just need to show them you are not the enemy, but a friend," Helen stated.

"How did you call them?" Hermione asked, "You didn't speak a word."

"You have to want them, send a wave. It's like a mental wake up call. All creatures have a signal, a call to get them to come to you," Helen stated, "You must tap into your mind, theirs as well and just call."

Hermione was still confused, "But how?"

"You've got to trust your body, your mind. You've got to block everything that's going on and concentrate," Helen stated.

Hermione gave a lopsided grin. "Does it work both ways on humans?"

Helen laughed, "Sometimes. It depends on your relationship with a person. Your mind reading abilities come in handy. I would teach you a little, but your our grandmother Katrina wouldn't like that."

Hermione smiled and hugged Helen.

"My you look like Chloe but with some of your grandmother's features," Helen whispered to herself. 'This is a good day so far; the Snapes haven't decided to visit us this day. I hope they stay in their area of the Core.'

Hermione tilted her head to the side. 'My grandmother, isn't she my grandmother?'

"Well dear, tell me are there any lads in the real world," Helen asked, "I want more grandchildren!"

Hermione looked around the area they were in. She didn't know what to answer. "Well kind of," she answered.

"Explain," Helen said wanting to get to know her granddaughter.

"Well there's this boy, I like him, but I have no clue if he likes me," Hermione said.

"I feel that they're more to this story," Helen interrupted.

"There is," Hermione said.

"Go on," Helen said.

"His name's Draco," Hermione said.

"Dragon," Helen said raising her eyebrow, "My interesting name."

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

With that one weird her grandmother fainted. Hermione shrieked. "Are you alright?" she asked shaking her slightly.

"I'm already dead, no worries," Helen stated.

"But you're not dead while I'm here, you're real to me," Hermione said, "I knew you'll react that way."

"Malfoy, such a horrid family, I remember Bridget Malfoy, the mean twit. She wanted your grandfather, but we were already married. The twit was 16 for Merlin but still young Malfoys are Malfoys. She swore revenge on me," Helena said.

Hermione sighed. "Did she get it?"

"Indeed," Helen said with a sigh.

"How?"

"She cursed your Aunt Riana, when she was a baby," Helen said with a tear.

"Poor Aunt Riana, in what way?"

"Bridget cursed no gifts to her and to generations of her female line." Helen said bitterly. "My eldest girl would've been strong, her daughter too."

"But Draco isn't like that, he's a nice guy," Hermione stated.

"I'm sure he is, but do not trust him so. All Malfoys have a reason for the things they do. Believe me, the only good Malfoys are the dead ones."

Hermione was shocked. 'The only good Malfoys are the dead ones.'

"Hermione, love, this is something I told your mother and your aunt. I'm sure if your mother had lived to raise you, you would've learned this," Helen said.

Hermione listened to Helen. Helen leaned over and spoke a few words to Hermione.

"Love can be blinded by the good things, men want you to see. The best thing to do is not to give your heart too fast to the first person who seems right. Things may seem right at first, but think ahead. Do you see every decision you make ending with that person? When you love, you must love without doubt. He has to prove his love before anything. Has this boy done so? Give him a task to do, make sure his love for you isn't surpassed with his self love. Love my dear is complicated and you must trust that one person completely," Helen whispered giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead.

"But grandmother why did you cheat on grandfather?"

Helen gave a sour look. "I was gifted with two loves. The love that was kindred and one that was soul binding. Owen was my first love, one that slowly faded into more brotherly love by the end. My soul mate was unfortunately Julius."

Hermione smiled. "I see."

"It can happen. Our women are known for having more than one destiny, two loves that are equal yet different. I know your mother loved Sirius, but she also loved your father. Everyone of us has a soul mate and another soul that will seem like one, but it's a bittersweet love only ended with friendship." Helen stated.

_-I'm forgetting the real world at the moment. I want to get Hermione's training done in the next few chapters and also concentrate on outside factors. How was the chapter! Writers block fades and comes back…_


	24. Chapter 23

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING!**

**THANKS FOR WAITING PATIENTLY!**

**I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SOME STUFF**

**BUT ITS SUMMER NOW!**

**LOL!**

**It might take me a bit to get back into the swing of things**

**This one is short…**

**But hey its something**

**Right!**

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Hermione sighed as she practiced talking with different animals for the last two days. The Core was a beautiful place, the trees were beautiful, the flowers. The magical and non magical creatures seemed so peaceful with one another.

She couldn't believe the creatures her grandmother had befriended, or even the ones her mother did. They seem to care much about the family and pledged their alliance to the women of her family.

(Mistress, the Lady Arielle comes this way!) The leader of the magical hawks screeched to Helen's mind flying overhead!

Helen looked up with a frantic look! 'Not today of all days! I must rid of Hermione before Arielle speaks to her.'

"Maya, dear," Helen called.

"Yes?" Hermione said after hugging a little cub close to her. She let the bear go to find its mother and family.

"Can you go back to the center and tell your mother and great aunt that I'm done with training you," Helen said.

* * *

Hermione nodded and followed the road back to the center. She looked around at the beauty of this place. She smiled. 'At least when I die, I'll come to a place like this!'

She walked into the house that she became quite comfortable in. Her mother was smiling at her with a cup of tea.

"Tea, darling?" Chloe asked. Chloe and Hermione had become somewhat close, though Hermione refused to call her mother. They got along well enough and cared for each other.

"Grandma says, she's completed my training," Hermione replied.

"About bloody time, I was thinking she was going to keep you away from me, that dear sister of mine. I love you too, my dear," a voice said strolling into the kitchen with two young children.

"Hello!" the children greeted to their cousins.

"Moraine, Julian, go play and stop following your grandmother!" Chloe said, "No children aloud while we woman talk!"

"I'm a woman!" Moraine whined.

"Sure you are sister!" Julian said sarcastically.

"Am too! I'm 30 yrs old, aren't I!" Moraine said.

"If you were alive my dear, you're dead and you shall remain this age forever!" Katrina said sadly.

"Couldn't she just grow up?" Hermione asked.

"No, here at the Core, when you die, you take the age of when you did! You get a little younger, but never older," Katrina said taking Hermione by the hand.

"Where are we going, I was going to have tea!" Hermione ranted.

"Not now, not now! You must complete your training! I shall take you to the temple in the North! It's a day's journey!" Katrina said.

"But!" Hermione said.

"No buts! Tomorrow we shall leave, but you shall stay with me in my home this forth night. We shall speak of rules. After we reach the road towards the North, you shall not speak out loud. You will try to mind speech me the whole trip!"

Hermione's mouth hung wide open. She couldn't speak for the whole day! It was impossible for her. She always wanted to ask questions, find answer, a day without a word would surely kill her.

"My dear, I'm not trying to kill you! I'm trying to teach you! I think you became more aware of yourself and others when you don't speak! You hear more!" Katrina said.

* * *

"Helen! I've been hearing things!" a voice yelled loudly to the old woman.

"Blasted! You always scare away all the animals, with your loud mouth and yelling Arielle!" Helen said picking up the poor rabbit that had hopped its way to here.

"I care not for animals or fuzzy creatures! I've been hearing that my granddaughter is here," the one called Arielle said.

Arielle Snape was beautiful for her age. There were wrinkles, but her face showed much strength. It was seen within the way she composed herself, she was no woman to make enemies with. Her long brown black hair gleam against the sun and her dark ebony eyes narrowed at Helen that they seem to flash somewhat red.

"Tell me now, or I shall hex you Helen Esmeralda Corbett to hell!" Arielle said with no emotion.

"You were always the short tempered one! Unlike your calm and very reserved family," Helen replied.

"Helen, I am not here for games, you poor excuse of a Ravenclaw!" Arielle said.

Helen sighed and rolled her eyes. "You Slytherins are all the same! So rude! Yes, Hermione is here!"

"Why haven't you told me or my husband? I wish to see my only granddaughter immediately!" Arielle stated.

"Not now," Helen said letting the rabbit free and walking towards the center.

"Why in Merlin not?" Arielle asked.

"She's here to train, to learn the craft of this family!" Helen said.

"Shouldn't she learn ours as well?" Arielle retorted, "Shouldn't she learn the Snape history and tradition?"

"This is not the time, nor the place, we have a war going on!" Helen said.

"A war that your daughter could not stop! If she had stayed and fought, the world could've had a chance. How many lives could've been saved with her visions! Your daughter was supposed to be the savior, the protector!" Arielle yelled.

"My daughter, did what she could!" Helen said, "She did not fail! Chloe had Hermione, Hermione can make a difference. She shall protect Harry! She shall give him the strength!"

"That Potter Boy would've been nothing without Lilly! Nothing! His power comes from love and the need for revenge. I do not believe that he shall win!"

"So you're rooting for Tom Riddle to win?"

"Never, that poor boy, with Slytherin's blood, no less! Slytherin was once an honorable man! Until the only love he had betrayed him!" Arielle said, "He should die that man, with the evil he has caused."

"I know the story! Its part of the past! It's a past that repeats itself within each generation! Love is a sin," Helen stated.

"A mighty fine one at that," Arielle agreed.

"I will let you see Hermione the last day of her week here," Helen said.

"Agreed," Arielle said walking away.

Helen sighed. "It shall be a disastrous day when the final battle comes."

Well yeah! That's the end of that for now!

I shall try writing more later!

I really go into that…lol the writing practically wrote itself.

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES**

So is it alright for the first one in over 4 months!


	25. Chapter 24

_Haha I should learn to proof read a little better! After I reread my last chapter, so many errors, but hey I'll fix that all later!_

_THANK YOU MY **READERS** and **REVIEWERS**!_

_Inspiration for most of this chapter:_

_Tyler Hilton's When It Comes_

_Please wait to let me get through everything I want to get through. Where's a story without its details?_

_I'll try to update the best I can!_

_Thank you!_

_Onwards…_

**FYI:**

If you notice…I wrote in Chapter 22

"_My you look like Chloe but with some of your grandmother's features," Helen whispered to herself. '**This is a good day so far; the Snapes haven't decided to visit us this day. I hope they stay in their area of the Core**.'_

Snape's mother and father are already dead! Yeah, I've killed off his parents!

The Core is a big plane. A location for all of the Luthers, Corbetts, Potermays, and Snapes and other unnamed families…

Anyone who has any children, relations to **The Daughters of the Gift** are there. Those who marry into the family and stuff too…

It's a Haven just for them…their own secluded heaven!

But only the good important ones get into the Core…the others have another plane **The Doldrums**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Draco looked over at Hermione. She seemed so peaceful. He couldn't leave her alone even though he knew that he should. He didn't understand a single feeling he was feeling. It was all new to him, to actually want to care for someone. To want to make them feel wanted to make them want him. He had his fair share of women, and didn't understand why the one to make him feel this way had to be Hermione.

'You have confused me! How could you, a Gryffindor Mud…I can't even say it anymore. Every time I insult someone, I think of you! You've gotten too deep! Too deep, if father finds out, he'll kill me. No, he'll just torture me and then let The Dark Lord finish me off,' he thought looking at Hermione with a sad look.

"She'll wake up you know," an all knowing voice said.

"I can't do it anymore, she's gotten to me. She gets to me," Draco said quietly.

"I knew she would, Hermione's wonderful," Blaise said taking the seat on the other side of her bed and taking her hand.

Draco looked at Blaise holding Hermione's hand. He could easily do so anytime. Unlike Draco, Blaise wasn't the Dark Lord's concern; he wasn't the evil bastard that tormented her and her friends. He hadn't for the last seven yrs, destroying any chance to be with her.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of books. He had always been in love with Hermione. He tired to pass it off as hatred, but now he realized from the moment she slapped him, he wanted her. Draco sneered. He wouldn't let his future end this way. His father counted on him. He had enough information. No more being nice, he would leave Hermione alone. He couldn't get close to anyone. Draco was jealous to the freedom Blaise had. He could show his emotions and Draco could tell by his face that Blaise cared for Hermione.

"You love her, don't you," Draco said after a long silence.

Blaise looked at Draco's torn face. It was the first time he had ever seen Draco Malfoy look so defeated. Blaise felt something towards Hermione; he knew they had gotten quite close the last few months. He cared deeply, but he didn't understand what he felt. He loved Rosalyn, didn't he! 'Don't I?' he questioned.

"I…" Blaise started.

"Don't even," Draco said leaving the Hospital Wing.

"I don't know, Hershey, what I feel for you. It's more than friendship, but I honestly don't know," Blaise whispered. He kissed her on her forehead before departing.

"And the plot thickens," a cynical voice said from the shadows.

He had stood in the shadows watching Draco, Blaise and his Hermione for a while. His lovely daughter, how he wish he had the heart to tell her that he cared. Severus didn't know if she'll accept him, after the years of verbal insults.

"Your mother was always the admired one, you follow after her. I wonder who you'll choose, young Draco or Blaise," Severus thought aloud before taking off into the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus Snape walked to the Great Hall swiftly, hoping to get a word in with Dumbledore before the students came in for lunch.

"Professor," Severus said giving him a look.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore replied after nodding to Professor McGonagall.

Severus looked at the two interested. 'Wonder what the two bats were speaking of?'

"Well, my boy, what is it you wish to discuss?"

"My daughter," Severus replied instantly without a thought to the ones surrounding them.

Blaise looked at his Professor. 'He really needs to get back to being quite aware of his surroundings. He didn't even look to see if anyone was around.'

Blaise walked away, not wanting to listen in on their conversation.

"Well, what about her?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus finally looked around noticing that there were too many ears. He walked into a corridor and cast a silencing spell.

"The war is drawing near, The Lord, is impatient with Malfoy's attempts," Severus said.

"How do you know this?"

"Last night, they had a meeting." Severus said rubbing his arm slightly. He remembered the burning feeling against his flesh quite vividly.

"Tell me," Dumbledore asked.

"It seems that Malfoy Senior, had a plan to get to Harry at his weakest point, which sir, is right now, with Hermione incapacitated," Severus said.

"How do they know?" Dumbledore asked.

"They know, because there's a spy among us," Severus said.

"A spy, don't be ridiculous, everyone is loyal to The Order and Harry," Dumbledore stated pacing slightly.

"Of course, that is what you want to believe, but there is a spy leaking information. It might be someone we'll least expect," Severus said.

"Draco?" Dumbledore guessed.

"He was one of the leaks, but it seems there is another," Severus said. He looked at his old professor with a sad look. "This person is quite close to all of us. They had the guts to show to the meeting last night and kiss the Lord's robes."

"Who is it, so we can deal with this," Dumbledore said. He was disgusted that someone would do such a thing, to the Order and Harry.

"It's Loren, sir!" Severus stated.

"What, impossible? She's Hermione's cousin, she's been watching over her," Dumbledore stated shocked.

Loren Luther had always been known to be quite the cunning individual. She was bright and a role model to the Pureblood families, with her charm and business skills. She wasvery Slytherin,but Dumbledore did not believe that she would ever betray her family.

"The Luthers are up to something," Dumbledore stated after much thought.

"Indeed they are, they want power!" Severus asked fuming.

"They already have enough power, they're up something. I think it might be dangerous if you speak of this too soon," Dumbledore said.

"Well, they are planning an attack soon," Severus said remembering the words that were spoken the night before, "We can't just let them go."

"I think first of my students.I shall protect them, do not tell a soul," Dumbledore said walking away, "I shall speak with Loren."

Severus shook his head. He feared that the War would come too soon, before they had time to prepare.

* * *

"So this is what I need to do on this little journey of ours?" Hermione asked looking at the sheet that outlined everything.

Hermione smiled slightly at how organized her Great Aunt was. The paper was very detailed and gave specifics. There were three rules, but all of them seemed very important.

"Yes," Katrina said as she took out a pie from the oven.

"Apple and cinnamon, my favorite," Hermione said looking at the pie hungrily!

"Thought so, everyone in this family as a taste for apple and cinnamon," Katrina said cutting a piece for Hermione and putting the rest away.

"So no speaking aloud, only mind speech and reading. I'm suppose to get in touch with my surroundings, survive and communicate with you without talking," Hermione stated.

"Yes," Katrina said washing her hands.

"Seems easy enough," she replied taking a bite of the pie.

"Everything isn't as easy as it seems," Katrina said.

Hermione looked around her Great Aunt's kitchen, it seemed ordinary and simple; it was very muggle. 'No nothing is as it seems. Everything about something always has a twist. I think they're trying to give me life lessons, advice to remember with all their riddles.'

"Can you tell me something," Hermione asked.

"Depends on what you ask, my dear," Katrina said.

"How come things are so muggle, I would think with magic, muggle things for you would be barbaric," Hermione said.

"The muggle way is an alternative to magic. You can't always have magic to rely on. It's amazing what they've developed without magic," Katrina said, "Now I think its time for you to go to bed. We get up early tomorrow."

Hermione looked at the clock, in red blinking letters it read 9:30. She sighed, she might as well. Maybe she'll dream something pretty.

_Hermione sat in a middle of a field of daisies. She sighed softly as the sun caressed her. She breathed in and out, waiting for something._

"_I didn't think you'll come," a voice called._

"_Who are you?" Hermione asked._

"_Someone close yet distant," the voice said, "I've been waiting for you, child."_

"_Why?"_

"_To help you see," the voice said, it was getting closer._

"_I can already see," Hermione said._

"_No, you don't see all of it! You must see the truth."_

"_What truth?" Hermione asked._

"_Don't believe everything your aunt and grandmother say! They're keeping secrets from you!"_

"_Secrets, huh?" Hermione asked, "Who are you?"_

"_I may not have a gift, I may not come from your family, but I know what you will face! The dead can see things others can not. The War will come soon," the voice said, "You need to hurry and get ready."_

_Hermione was confused, very confused. She had no clue what this woman spoke about._

"_He can be saved. Save him," the voice said._

"_Save who!" Hermione asked._

"_You'll know when the time comes, you'll know," the voice said fading completely._

Hermione woke up abruptly. 'What in Merlin was that? That must be the strangest vision, was it even a vision.'

Hermione sighed and went back to sleep, but it was short lived with her Great Aunt banging on her door.

"Up, my dear, up," Katrina said in a hurry.

Hermione groaned, "A few more minutes?"

"No, not now, we must get going," Katrina said.

Hermione wondered what the hurry was, she quickly got dressed and ready.

Katrina sighed. She, her sister and niece had been looking through The Mirror into the real world. There was going to be an attack on Harry soon. They needed to hurry with Hermione.

* * *

"Harry," Ron called from his seat. He had been watching for a little too long now as his little sister and best mate snog each other.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry said pulling away from Ginny.

"Shouldn't we go visit Mione and see what they say," Ron asked.

"Dumbledore says that Hermione will wake up when she's ready. We'll give it some time," Harry said trying to smile.

He knew deep down that he feared for Hermione. He just didn't want to deal with it. Harry wanted to distract himself from all that was happening.

* * *

Loren smiled at Remus happily. The two seemed to be so involved with one another the last few days.

The two were having a picnic outside in the court yard, until Dumbledore came strolling by.

"A word, Miss Luther," Dumbledore asked curiously watching the two love birds.

"It's been a month in a half, Professor, can you please rid of the formalities," Loren said. She kissed Remus on the cheek and rose to walk with Dumbledore.

"Loren, then, may you please take a walk with me."

Loren nodded and the two walked not to far away.

Remus watched from afar wondering what the two had to speak about. 'Hermione, probably, the poor dear, I shall get some chocolate ready for when she wakes.'

"There have been issues concerning your whereabouts yesterday," Dumbledore started.

"I don't know what you mean, yesterday I was at the club, sir," Loren said knowing exactly what to say.

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore said, but it sounded as if he didn't believe her.

"What was important about yesterday," Loren asked eyeing the Professor.

Dumbledore gave a lopsided grin; with a flick of his hand a silencing spell was cast. "You and your family are up to something."

Loren gave Dumbledore an innocent look. "Why Professor, why do you think that?"

"You were at a Deatheater meeting last night," Dumbledore said angrily.

"Was I, there are several witnesses claiming I was at my Club," Loren said in an even voice.

Loren knew someone would tell. She frowned mentally. 'This will ruin things. I've worked too hard.'

Dumbledore sighed. He didn't understand, but he was hoping that whatever they had planned, it would help their side.

"I will ask this only once," Dumbledore started.

"Yes?" Loren said lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you on our side?" Dumbledore quickly asked. It was a simple question. Dumbledore knew how to read wizards and witches; he was sure this simple answer from Loren would answer everything.

"Yes," Loren replied, "Now may I please go back to my picnic?"

Dumbledore nodded, taking down the silencing charm and walking back into the castle.

* * *

"Hermione, walk faster dear, walk faster," Katrina yelled to a staggering figure a few feet behind.

"How can you have such energy, Aunt," Hermione asked trying to catch her breath.

"If you spent less time with those books of yours, and exercised you would know!" Katrina replied sharply. "Now we're here, two steps from now, we'll be on the road to The North Temple!"

"Can I just ask one quick thing?" Hermione asked.

"Go on, go on," Katrina asked.

"How exactly am I suppose to mind speak?" Hermione asked.

Katrina sighed. "And they say you're the brightest witch of your time. I thought you would've learned a little bit from Helen, I guess I was wrong. Mind speech and reading is a lot similar to animal speech and communication. The thing with humans is we're a mess of emotions. Creatures are much easier. You've got to tap out of your system and into the others! To read other minds, you must first understand silence and your own thoughts."

Hermione sighed. "I understand."

"Of course you do, you should!" Katrina said taking Hermione's hand and dragging her across the line.

_

* * *

Hmm…that's that alright! Yeah, I'm slowing things down a bit. I need to plan the chapters, what's gonna happen in what upcoming chapter. I've been writing freestyle at the moment, writing whatever comes to mind. Yeah and that's no good…I've gotta read back and get into the flow I had before. I wanna finish this fic, yes I do, but first I've gotta figure how to finish and make sure I do it in the right way!_

_-Love Ashley!_

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!**


	26. Chapter 25

_I'm sorry if I confused anyone with my last chapter._

_I was waiting to throw that twist in._

_One thing I remember clearly is I wanted to throw in surprises!_

_Surprised anyone with this new piece of info!_

_There shouldn't have been much surprise; from previous chapter I was slightly hinting things._

_I always throw in surprises._

_Well thank you Reviewers and Readers…_

_**I could get a moving on the training to get things over with and onto the main plot.**_

_you know I wrote all that almost a yr ago! Probably hoping to update fast._

_I am sorry for not updating in so so long._

_Its been a year! Whoa…last spring!_

_Anyways, I have to read over some things to remember what I was doing. I swear I need to keep notes of what I need to do._

_I don't even remembering writing most of this chapter…it's been sitting on my computer for who knows how long and I've tweaked it. I don't even think the chapter is completely how I want it but I'll just update to update._

_I'll try harder to finish the fic._

_I always get distracted…and well if you've noticed…I have a habit of just disappearing…just stop writing and then come back after about a year._

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Hermione walked slowly beside her great Aunt. She had been walking for hours now. And she had only gotten five sentences from her Aunt. She thought that she was doing no purpose, making sure it was hard for her.

(I am not trying to make it hard on you) Katrina sent to Hermione's mind.

(Yes you are!) Hermione sent back.

(You're getting better at least) Katrina sent back stopping for a second.

(What) Hermione sent back looking around.

Katrina sent a look that clearly stated to be quiet.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't been speaking for the last three hours.

Katrina looked around cautiously. She thought she heard something. 'No, The North Road is safe. We took care of that problem with the Doldrums.'

(What's wrong?) Hermione asked trying to get in tuned with the world around her.

Suddenly Hermione felt it. It was a small tickle, a small thought of a voice that was unfamiliar with her.

(Is that her?)

Hermione wondered who it was that was up ahead. She looked over at her Great Aunt who was very tense.

'I knew we should have disconnected The Doldrums to The Core, but how could I do that to family,' Katrina thought. She knew who was standing behind those trees.

(Tread cautiously. The demons we face are nothing, but an illusion) Katrina sent taking a step slowly forward.

Hermione wondered what was up ahead. She tried her hardest to get back in touch with the surrounding. One thing came to her.

(Mother)

Hermione stopped walking.

(What are you doing?) Katrina yelled mentally.

(I heard a voice) she replied looking around the trees.

(Nonsense) Katrina stated.

"Nonsense mother," a voice called from the right.

Hermione looked to the right. It was a young man. He was dressed in dark black robes; they reminded her of Professor Snape's robes.

(Stay where you are demon!) Katrina yelled mentally to the man.

"Demon, its Damien, and you would think after 30 yrs, you would be glad to see me!" the man said.

Hermione looked at this dark clothed and hair man. He had dark black hair with streaks of red. His eyes were a dark hazel that looked oddly familiar. Suddenly it hit her, the reason they were familiar was it was exactly like her great Aunt's.

(Cousin) Hermione sent unsure.

"That's right, I'm your cousin. My, my, Mother, seems Chloe's got herself a smart child," Damien said in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione knew that it wasn't a complement coming from the unknown relative.

Katrina sighed. (How did you get pass the borders?)

"Simple really, if you know dark magic, you can get around anything. It took me 10 yrs, but what can I say, it was worth it to see your face," Damien replied.

Hermione didn't understand black magic? What was going on here that she didn't know?

"You didn't know, cousin? I'm Damien, the eldest son of your dear Great Aunt." Damien replied.

(And) Hermione sent looking over to her Great Aunt who looked like she was in great pain.

"Do you want to know how I your Aunt and young cousins died?" Damien asked in a very calm and sadistic voice.

(Hermione, listen to me, this doesn't change anything!) Katrina sent.

"Of course it changes things," Damien said.

(How can you do that?) Hermione asked. (Hear, what she's saying)

"I am her son; I am a mind reader, and one of the best you can say. I was gifted, I was the one!" Damien said quickly.

(No, he wasn't, he wasn't the one) Katrina replied. (He was a spoiled boy, too cunning, too much. He went mad! Mad!)

(Shut up mother! I want to tell her of the prophecy!) Damien sent to Katrina.

(No never! Silence!) Katrina said taking her wand and pointing it at him.

Hermione could only make out a few words. (Tell…Prophecy…Silence)

"The prophecy states, the light and dark shall blend and create a protector, one that shall make either side. The balance will be broken, once this child comes. With the eyes that sees through souls, that reads the right of light, the one with the fate destined to be great, shall come! Oh, she will come, with her dark knight and those who follow her. She shall bring the world to peace; she shall take the strength of the lion and rid of the snake!" Damien recited.

(Peace Damien Peace) Katrina said trying to calm the man. _–lol took that from Romeo and Juliet-_

Hermione took as much as she could in.

"At first, we thought it was Chloe. I thought it was Chloe! Chloe, dear Chloe, jewel of the family! How I despised her! I was her equal! I am! I had the gifts, all but sight!" Damien cried.

Katrina didn't want Hermione to hear what happened to her and her family. She didn't want Hermione to know the madness that some possessed.

(Hermione do no listen!) Katrina sent.

"I killed Julian, Moraine and my mother! It was very easy! One quick spell! You think you're strong enough to withstand the Killing Curse, Hermione?" Damien asked in a delirious voice.

(You're sick!) Hermione replied.

Hermione thought about Moraine and Julian, they were sweet kids. They could've grown up to be good wizards and witches. They were going to be kids forever and never experience adulthood.

"I'm not crazy, just jealous. I could've been the one, but no you are it," Damien stated. Damien took a step towards Hermione.

(Damien!) Katrina warned.

"I'm not going to hurt her, a gift! 30 yrs have given me much to think about," Damien stated.

Katrina sighed and waved her hand. (Give it to her then)

Damien gave a smile. Hermione fidgeted, she wasn't sure if she should trust him or not. She wondered why Katrina didn't do anything to stop him.

"A gift," Damien stated.

He waved his wand and there in his other hand was a necklace. "I've spent years, trying to repent for my sins. And I thought since half the time I'm mad and others I am fine, I shall make something for this war."

Hermione nodded unsure of the necklace that lay in her palm. 'Man, this guy sure has a split personality, one minute he's crazy the next he's handing out presents.'

"This gem that I've created will deflect any dark magic, all but the Killing Curse. I think it shall come to good use," Damien said.

(And the twist?) Katrina asked.

"There is a slight twist. The gem draws its powers from the energy from within. The more good you have, the stronger it is. The slight problem I can not fix is, that any good normal magic that isn't considered evil, will not be deflected. You aren't protected against it," Damien stated putting his hands together.

(I see) Hermione sent.

Damien started to speak again. "I would recommend a shield to protect yourself in a battle filed. Maybe Hecate will protect you if you ask…The Apollo and Artemis Guard could be good for protecting large area…Maybe call upon The Graeae…"

(We must get to the North Temple) Katrina sent (We need to go. Leave now Damien)

"You're never any fun!" Damien stated fading away. "Anyway, Cousin, farewell."

(How?) Hermione asked looking at her great Aunt.

(Many years of training and living here) Katrina replied sullen. She loved her son dearly, but he was somewhat mad and evil.

(Hey, I'm getting better) Hermione stated.

(That you are my dear) Katrina replied.

The two walked quietly on the path to the temple. Hermione felt like she had learned a bit more about her family.

Katrina sent Hermione a look.

Hermione nodded understanding what her Great Aunt was thinking. (You can speak when we reach the inside of the temple.)

Katrina sighed. She was worn; her old age was getting to her. The Core was a wonderful place to be, but it felt like the afterlife was a long dreaded life that would never end.

Katrina pointed towards the setting sun. (Look!)

Hermione watched the magnificent colors blend into one another making a scene that was memorizing. Suddenly, as the sun faded, Hermione noticed the temple. It was somewhat a ziggurat and pyramid in one. It was beautiful with stone tablets and statues around. The water fountains looked beautiful with the moonbeams caressing the water.

Katrina smiled The North Temple was a beautiful one. It helped protect the Core. There were three older temples, east, west and south, but the north was the most powerful one. 'I hope Chloe made it here. This is the final stepping stone for Hermione.'

Hermione looked at her great Aunt and heard the last few words. 'Final huh?'

The two walked up the steps slowly. Hermione looked at the engraving on the steps. They were beautiful and looked quite old.

"They are," Katrina said aloud as they took the final stop onto the top. The floor was covered with a silk carpet. There was a shrine and statues to a goddess. Each temple signified a certain goddess.

"Athena," Katrina said silently praying to the goddess.

Hermione watched her aunt prayed and decided that she might as well.

"She's the Goddess of Wisdom, Military Victory and Crafts," Katrina said after a moment.

(Is she important?) Hermione asked.

"You may speak now, and yes she is. She's a good protector," Katrina replied, "The Core is protected by the Gods in a way. There is a temple in each direction. Hecate is south, Athena north, Artemis west and The Fates in the east."

Hermione nodded, trying to take in all the information she was receiving.

"It's about time you two reached here," a voice called out.

Hermione looked up and saw her mother dressed in white robes standing not to far away.

"I will leave you two," Katrina said.

Hermione looked after her Aunt as she disappeared from sight. She turned to Chloe and tried to smile.

"Shall we begin?" Chloe asked.

Hermione nodded.

**Done for now. Who knows when I'll update again? I wanted to update to give a present to people for the new year…**

**if you havent noticed in this chapter...i have a thing for Greek gods...i like mythology a little bit...**

**I'll try hard to update again…just give me some time…I think I'll have another chapter end of the week…next Saturday Jan 6? Giving people time to review and yell at me for not updating sooner…**

**My thoughts and imagination have grown since my absence from updating…so I have many ideas…I wanna start another fic…but then again I really want to get this done. I don't wanna get in over my head, cause I'm lazy and don't like to work…and I start so many things and never finish them…oh wells…one thing at the time ash one thing at a time…**


	27. Chapter 26

REVIEW!  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!

thanks for the reviews...

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Hermione stood silently beside her mother. She wouldn't have guessed that she of all people would be pureblood. It had come as a shock, when her _parents_ had told her of her adaptation and her new, well not new considering they had always been family, showed up and swept her away into their lives.

She liked being Hermione Granger. She was a simple girl, who strived to be more. Hermione had always thought that she was lucky to be gifted as a muggle born, but now that she knew that she was pureblood, it made sense with her magic ability. Hermione didn't understand why she was destined to protect others when at times she couldn't protect herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked noticing that Hermione was lost in her thoughts.

"Not really," Hermione said.

"I just thought that since I am your mother," Chloe started.

"Was, you're not alive. When I wake up, you'll still be here and I'll be in the real world," Hermione stated.

Chloe sighed. 'She gets her cold personality from her father.'

"Well let's get started, the real world needs you," Chloe stated, "Follow me."

Chloe started to walk into the temple though a corridor and into a room. Hermione followed suit. The room was plain and simple with carpets and pillows. There was a circle of candles in the middles. There were two cushions in the middle. Chloe lead Hermione into the middle so Hermione could sit.

"That necklace," Chloe started touching it slightly as it hung from around Hermione's neck.

"A gift from Damien," Hermione stated.

If Chloe looked surprised she didn't show it. She simply touched the simple circular gem that was a clear. It was wrapped in silver and had many smaller gems, but of different colors.

Hermione fiddled with the chain.

"Damien speaks in tongues, be careful when you see him next," Chloe warned.

Hermione nodded. She shivered lightly remembering his eyes that held a certain evil in them.

"He's not evil; didn't you say those who are evil are simply misguided and lonely?" Chloe said burning incense and candles.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, insanity just pleads him. He was once a very strong wizard," Chloe said, "But we're not here to speak of him, we are here to help you gain the knowledge you so desperately seek."

Chloe sat across from Hermione. They were surrounded by scented candles. Hermione noticed that the candles that formed the circle that they were in were mostly purple with one blue candle facing each direction.

"Tell me, what is sight?" Hermione asked.

"Our sight is to see and know. Not to just know the future like most seers, but the past and the present. To know what shall, can, might or will be from decisions and the path we follow." Chloe stated. She sat with her hands folded in her lap. She was questioning what she should say and what she shouldn't. "Most seers are given sight to see the future, but we as Corbetts, Daughters of the Gift…can see anything, past, present, future."

Hermione listened as her mother spoke. She couldn't comprehend exactly what she was saying. Hermione had the power to know what can be. It seemed like a flawless gift, but Hermione knew better.

"The downside," Hermione asked.

Chloe sighed. "To know is not always a good thing. You can cause errors when messing with time, with the fates of individuals."

Hermione thought back to the moment she had saved Sirius from his death.

Chloe smiled as her daughter remembered her past. "But sometimes, changing fate can be a good thing."

"Did you love Sirius?"

"You've asked me before, and yes I did. He was wonderful, but he was not your father. Your father completed me in a way Sirius never could." Chloe said. "It's funny how Sirius didn't realize you were Little Maya that he loved so much."

"Who was he," Hermione asked.

"You know, you just don't realize it yet. Let's begin with some breathing exercises, they'll help you relax." Chloe said running a hand through her long wavy hair.

"It's been four days; do you think she'll wake up soon?" Ron asked Harry with a worried look.

The two young men looked terrible. They were very worried for their female friend. They had been restless the last few days trying to figure out what they could do for their friend.

"Boys, Hermione will be fine, Madame Pompfrey (with or without second p? somebody didn't feel like looking it up), said that she'll wake when she's ready," Ginny said looking at the two boys pace about.

"When will that be?" Harry asked.

"You two are troublesome, do you see Blaise and Draco worrying?" Ginny asked.

"Heartless bastards that they are then, if they aren't worried," Ron replied.

Ginny sighed and hoped that Hermione would wake up soon. The boys were terribly worried, she was too, but she had faith.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
BANGING BANGING BANGING

"WHAT!" a voice called loudly from his room.

"You can't stay in there forever you know," the other voice said and continued to bang on the door.

"I can and I will," the other voice said quietly.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Blaise cursed loudly.

"Blaise Demetrius Zabini!" Draco called back.

"I never pictured you as the type to mope about. But of course, you were somewhat of a sissy anyway when we were younger. You would go pout and crawl to your mother whining when things didn't go right," Blaise taunted.

Draco opened the door. He had a dark look in his eyes.

"Oh, looks like little Drakie is angry," Blaise said in a baby voice.

Draco huffed and he puffed (hehe…the big bad wolf). His eyes flashed angrily as he charged at Blaise tackling him to the ground!

"You're a bloody prat," Draco said angrily getting up.

"You need to stop sulking in your bedroom and see Hermione," Blaise said without much emotion.

"I don't want to," Draco said.

"Afraid of an unconscious girl?" Blaise asked with a little chuckle.

"No," Draco said.

"Come on, mate, don't you want to be there when she wakes up," Blaise asks.

"No," Draco replied.

"You're lying like a dog," Blaise said.

"No," Draco asked.

"Give me one good reason," Blaise asked.

"I'm not good enough," Draco said.

"Good enough? You're Draco Bloody Malfoy! Every girl in Hogwarts wants to snog you! You brag about yourself more then you should and you say you're not good enough?" Blaise asked.

"She too good," Draco replied. 'She'll never forgive me for becoming a Deatheater, for beginning our relationship as a means to get closer to Potter.' "You don't understand."

"I don't understand, Malfoy," Blaise said in a vicious voice. "Do I understand? Of course I do, you're afraid. You're afraid that she'll hate you when she finds out you're going to be a deatheater. You're even more afraid, that it might actually be right to care for her. Afraid that you might actually like her, maybe even love."

"I can say the same to you," Draco replied. "I saw the way you looked at her."

Blaise sighed. "Yes, I care for Hershey. I do, I might even love her. I'm not afraid to say that, but I have Rosalyn, my beautiful Rosalyn, if it weren't for Hermione I might have never found the meaning of love . Friends share love and I know that all Hermione and I are only good friends."

Draco stared at Blaise. "You're in love?"

Blaise nodded silently realizing Draco was the first person besides Hermione to know.

"Rosalyn?" Draco asked.

"Muggle." Blaise replied.

"Muggle, that's worst then I thought. Muggle lover. It would be okay to have feeling for a Mudblood, but to love a muggle, with no magic at all is worst," Draco replied back in a nasty voice. 'I can't let my mission go, no matter what. My fate is already decided, it can't be changed even if I care for Hermione.'

Blaise stared at Draco's face. He had been in the shadows long. He had observed many, knew their characteristics more so than he should. He knew that Draco was hiding his emotions because he was protecting her from his father.

"Fine but know this," Blaise said taking a deep breathe. He then paused and went on saying, "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. Love is, above all, the gift of oneself. Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. Love is something eternal. The aspect may change, but not the essence. Where there is love there is life."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Love is life. If you're not willing to admit you care, then you'll never love or understand the concept of love. Love can save you, it'll bring its share of struggles, but to know someone cares about you, to have a deep connection with somebody, that's something special in its own right." Blaise said turning away from Draco and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him taking a shot of fire whiskey.

"To see Hermione, even if you say you don't care about her, I know you better." Blaise called. "And I know this will hurt Hermione. Do you really want to hurt her?"

Draco just sat silently as Blaise walked out the door. He drowned himself in fire whiskey hoping that things could go back to before he had feelings for Hermione, before he was given this task.

* * *

"Checkmate," Dumbledore said with a laugh taking a bite of a chocolate frog.

"That's the fifth time, today, old man," Severus replied. "Can't you let me win once?"

"Never," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"What shall we do about Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked as she wrote another letter to the Grangers and Luthers updating the status of Hermione.

"She'll be fine. She's in capable hands," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes yes," McGonagall replied finishing her letter and tying it to an owl.

"The war is upon us," Dumbledore said, "Many will be tests."

"Malfoy," Severus replied with a thoughtful tone.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied.

"His feelings for Hermione have changed, but are they an act. We know of his mission for Voldemort," Severus said.

"Severus, have a little faith. I think that Mr. Malfoy, might actually love our Hermione," McGonagall replied.

"I still don't trust him," Severus said in a protective tone. "And I still don't trust that Luther girl."

Dumbledore laughed. "We'll see what will happen."

* * *

**GRR! I'm done with this chapter…Well, in my mindset I'm not done, because well I stopped writing. I promised an update for today…and well I had a track meet, which took all morning. Woo! Second place ain't so bad…well back to the story…**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW MORE!**

**Come on…I'm actually updating for once…can't you like say something…**

**Grr…no reviews…no updates…**

* * *

**PREVIEW NXT CHAPTER…**

_grr...this is just the beginning_

Hermione breathed in and out trying to ignore everything besides her thoughts. It was quite hard; Hermione always had things running through her mind.

Chloe smiled softly. "You must try to rid yourself of everything that is bothering you. Accept silence, the world, and yourself."

"Myself?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yourself, you're part of this universe to protect and guard those around you. But before you can help others, you have to be able to help yourself. It is a major step of being able to see what must be seen," Chloe replied.

Hermione nodded. 'Accept myself. Accept every part of my being.'

"Second, you must not be afraid of death," Chloe replied. "Death, is apart of life. You will see many visions of death."

"But what if it isn't their time," Hermione argued.

Chloe sighed. "That decision is the hardest. Many people ask, 'When am I going to die?' You need to accept that your visions are possibility, they are not written in stone more like cement. It will be printed, but you can change it before it hardens. You create your fate, but fate already knows what choices you _might_ make. It's hard logic."

"So how do I block them?" Hermione asked.

"You must block out wanting to know everything," Chloe said with a grin.

Hermione looked at Chloe with a look that clearly stated, 'How am I to do that?'

Hermione wanted knowledge, she loved to know things. Why wouldn't she want to know certain things nobody else knew.


	28. Chapter 27

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW  
REVIEW!_

_I'm sorry…those who are confused…_

_The preview for this chapter was a little more training Chloe was giving Hermione; if you didn't get it…I'm telling you now._

Training is over in this chapter…

I'm sure many of you are happy

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Hermione breathed in and out trying to ignore everything besides her thoughts. It was quite hard; Hermione always had things running through her mind.

Chloe smiled softly. "You must try to rid yourself of everything that is bothering you. Accept silence, the world, and yourself."

"Myself?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yourself, you're part of this universe to protect and guard those around you. But before you can help others, you have to be able to help yourself. It is a major step of being able to see what must be seen," Chloe replied.

Hermione nodded. 'Accept myself. Accept every part of my being.'

"Second, you must not be afraid of death," Chloe replied. "Death is a part of life. You will see many visions of death."

"But what if it isn't their time," Hermione argued.

Chloe sighed. "That decision is the hardest. Many people ask, 'When am I going to die?' You need to accept that your visions are possibility, they are not written in stone more like cement. It will be printed, but you can change it before it hardens. You create your fate, but fate already knows what choices you _might_ make. It's hard logic."

"So how do I block them?" Hermione asked.

"You must block out wanting to know everything," Chloe said with a grin.

Hermione looked at Chloe with a look that clearly stated, 'How am I to do that?'

Hermione wanted knowledge, she loved to know things. Why wouldn't she want to know certain things nobody else knew?

"Hermione, it's pretty simple. Just tell yourself no premonitions and it will mostly happen. This is YOUR gift, you're ability to connect with the Fates and see what has been, might be and is. You control if you want to see it, it doesn't control you if you don't let it," Chloe stated.

Hermione nodded. "I understand," she replied.

"I want you to concentrate on nothing see what happens," Chloe said.

Hermione tapped her fingers lightly on the floor concentrating on nothing. She let her mind wander and she saw many different images. They were quick flashes, that didn't really faze her completely. Before when she received her visions she would feel pain and dizzy, but now it was quicker and she could see without feeling any pain.

"Now don't concentrate on anything. Don't think at all," Chloe said.

Chloe watched Hermione. She reminded Chloe of her father. They both were reserved and loved knowledge. They both were somewhat standoffish, but they both had a certain spark about them that drew people in. Every time she looked into Hermione's eyes, she could see Severus's dark glaze that seemed to concentrate on you as if it were critiquing analyzing, judging and measuring your worth.

Hermione realized that because she wasn't thinking, she wasn't seeing anything at all.

"Here's a little spell, to help block things out while you sleep," Chloe said taking Hermione hand and giving her a small paper. "Read this before you sleep. It'll help block things."

"Then what was the whole not concentrating thing?" Hermione asked.

Chloe grinned, "This spell only works when you are sleeping. When you're awake, you're more aware of your surrounding. This spell, will keep the Fates from sending you images that you don't want as you sleep. When you're awake, it's harder for the Fates to hand you images, you call for them."

Hermione nodded. Chloe stood up and all the candles that surrounded the two blew out.

"Let's go back home," Chloe replied.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, this is all I can teach you. You'll learn over time to develop your own techniques," Chloe replied.

Hermione and Chloe walked down the familiar path that Hermione and her Great Aunt had traveled.

"We have one more day before we send you back to the living. Take this time to figure things. There will be some important guest coming to take you for this coming day," Chloe stated.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see in good time," Chloe replied.

"I hope the boys are doing okay," Hermione asked.

"When you return, the war will begin," Chloe replied.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked.

"Help Harry," Chloe replied.

"Help him," Hermione repeated.

"Yes, you're his guardian. Protect him from harm. You're to keep the balance. He's destined for great things," Chloe replied.

"Of course, I knew that," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Be careful with your feelings," Chloe said out of the blue.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Chloe replied, "Do you want to know or shall you let fate handle itself?"

"Knowing everything isn't that important," Hermione replied.

* * *

"Damnit," Loren shouted as she fell exhausted into her bed. "Merlin, my body aches." 

Loren looked at her reflection. Her usual bright eyes had faded somewhat into a dull hue. She couldn't take the shudders of pain that ran through her body as she lay on her bed thinking of the night's most recent events.

_Flashback_

_"Are you truly loyal to me," a sinister voice said huskily into her ear._

_Loren cringed slightly as she leaned against the figure that stood behind her hauntingly. He stroked her hair in an almost affectionate way, but Loren knew different, there was nothing affectionate and kind about this man._

_"Always," she replied bending down to kiss the dark robes, though she regretted every moment of it. She knew that if she were to show her emotions she would be caught._

_The man's red eyes glared in anger as a figure came strolling into the chambers._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" Voldemort said glaring at Lucius Malfoy with much hate._

_Voldemort hated men like Malfoy, who were pure to the last drop and had wealth. He reminded himduring his days at Hogwarts, when he had to prove his worth. His power was not given to him on a silver platter, he had to earn it. He only kept Malfoy in his Inner Circle to keep his connections and ties. Otherwise Malfoy would already be dead._

_"I can see you're busy, sir," Lucius said bowing his head with a hint of ridicule for the woman who would dare stand so close to the Dark Lord._

_Lucius tried to see who was beneath those thick robes that stood beside the Dark Lord confidently with an air of defiance, but he could not see the face of the woman._

_"My lord," Loren replied walking towards the fire place, "I shall take my leave."_

_"Did I grant you permission to leave," Voldemort replied._

_Loren paused suddenly._

_Lucius smirked. He knew well enough what would happen now._

_"Crucio", Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Loren's back._

_Loren fell to the ground in pain. She felt as if she were struck by lightning. It took all her strength not to scream and show weakness._

_Lucius took a step towards her fallen body._

_"Leave her," Voldemort replied kicking her slightly._

_"Sir," Lucius asked._

_"Let's take our conference in the other room." Voldemort said directing himself to Lucius then to Loren, "This shall teach you to wait and be quiet. Let's see how you fair after I return."_

_Loren laid shuddering and shaking on the floor. She tired her best to stay calm. She had been through this curse before, but she never felt one so strong. She laid still, tears rolling down her face silently._

_After what seemed like hours, Loren was released. She let out a cry of relief. "Love, remember that I own you. You've betrayed your family and friends. Do you think with the deeds you've done, that you're family will let you back in," Voldemort said quietly walking over to her sullen form._

_Voldemort lifted Loren onto her feet and said a quick healing spell. "Remember that I can cause you to feel pain that is immeasurable. If you betray me, you will die."_

_Loren nodded as Voldemort kissed her forehead. "Go, spy, and find out what is happening."_

_Loren kissed Voldemort's robes before she exited._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Loren knew who it was. He always came to see her every time she returned.

"Come in," Loren replied.

"Are you okay, love?" the man asked crawling into the bed and laying beside her. He took her into his arms and just held her.

"Remus, I don't know what to do anymore," Loren replied.

"You'll be fine," he replied kissing her on the cheek, "Remember why we're doing this."

She nodded and cuddled into the warm body that held her. Loren felt secure and warm in Remus's arms. She didn't want the day to end, because tomorrow night would be more torture.

"I need to send a letter to my mother," Loren said, "But I don't have the energy to write. Could you, love?"

Remus nodded. "Accio parchment and ink."

A piece of paper flew to Remus and a quill with some ink came as well.

"Dear Mother and Father,

It seems that our plans are going well. He doesn't suspect a thing. Hermione is still asleep. I hope for her to wake soon. Keep training everyone so once the battle occurs we are ready. I don't think he will attack until much later. I have gained his trust. I don't know how much longer my sanity shall remain, but I have Remus to keep me.

Your daughter."

Remus kissed Loren one last time before letting her sleep. He walked to the owlery. He hoped that this plan would not backfire. Remus knew that Severus was suspicious of Loren, though he had every right to be. She was seen in contact with the Dark Lord, but like Shakespeare wrote, 'Fair is foul and foul is fair,' things are not always as they appear to be.

* * *

"Hey, you've been in this state for a total of five days. I hope that you wake up soon. I miss you," Blaise said softly kissing Hermione on the cheek. "You're the only one that will make sense to Draco. Wake up soon." 

Blaise sat beside Hermione's sleeping form. He noticed something was clutched in her hand.

"Madam Pomprey," Blaise called as he farther examined Hermione.

"What," she replied rushing to Hermione.

"It's really odd. There's something in her hand that wasn't there before. And look, there's a necklace around her neck," Blaise proclaimed.

Madam Pomprey nodded. She had noticed as well. "I'm not sure, but the Headmaster says that it's fine."

Blaise nodded, though he was suspicious of the necklace. He reached for it, but some unknown force made him fly backwards.

"Ahh!" Blaise screamed as he hit the wall.

"Mr. Zabini, are you well?" Pomprey asked concerned.

"What's going on here," Severus asked entering the room. "What's with the commotion? You can wake the dead!"

"Sorry, sir," Blaise replied.

"10 points from Slytherin," Severus replied.

Blaise stared openly at Severus as he walked over to Hermione and placed a hand over her head.

"All seems well," Severus said.

"Try to remove the necklace," Blaise replied as Madam Pomprey tended to the bruising on his back.

Severus stared at his student. 'What can happen?' Severus leaned over Hermione's body and touched the necklace. He too was sent backwards into the wall.

"Ahh!" Severus cried as he slammed into the wall.

"That tis one powerful amulet," Dumbledore stated as he came into the Hospital Wing.

"No kidding," Blaise said.

Severus frowned angrily. "Where did that come from?"

"The dead is giving gifts," Dumbledore said, "Powerful ancient magic that it is."

"At least Miss. Granger is protected," Madam Pomprey replied.

"Protected indeed," Dumbledore replied.

"What are you still doing here Zabini, you're healed," Severus replied in a starchy voice.

"I was just leaving," Blaise replied getting up and walking away.

"That was quite rude Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"No," Severus replied.

"She'll wake up in due time, relax," Dumbledore replied giving him a piece of candy.

Severus sat beside Hermione and watched as she slept. He wished for a way to tell her that would make her understand that he did love her with all his being.

_DONE FOR NOW!_

_NEXT CHAPTER! **MEET THE SNAPES**! LOL!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

_NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!_

_I will try updating once every week…mostly Saturdays…_

i'll be gone all day today...stupid commitments.

remember i dont have to update if i feel like no one's reading...

so review!


	29. Chapter 28

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW!_

I like to throw twists in my stories.

There are a lot of clues; I have a bit of foreshadowing in my chapters, so you'll figure out what will happen next.

And well _fair is foul and foul is fair_…Shakespeare…gotta love him. If you haven't read the play Macbeth, you really should. Figure out the meaning of that certain quote I stuck in and some things will be revealed about what might happen in the plot.

I love all you reviewers and readers.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Hermione and Chloe walked and talked about many things. She missed the real world. She liked her time with her friends. They were so important to her. They were a part of her being, without Harry and Ron Hermione knew that her time at Hogwarts would've been boring.

"Tell me, are there any young men catching your eye?" Chloe asked.

Hermione sighed as she pictured Draco's smiling face and Blaise's teasing grin. "They're just my friends."

"Friends," Chloe said.

She remembered her days at Hogwarts, many young men were after her heart, but she had only one person on her mind. 'Severus,' Chloe thought wistfully thinking of the nights they had spent talking and just keeping each other company.

"Your grandmother tells me there's a young Dragon," Chloe replied.

Hermione blushed. "Draco," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Tell me," Chloe replied.

"He's so different from what I expected as my ideal guy. He's overconfident, cocky, stubborn, but then he's sweet and caring. Draco use to be an enemy because of Harry. Now, I'm not so sure how I feel. He makes me feel so many things, like I'm beautiful," Hermione replied.

"Of course you're beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Beauty is only within the eye of the beholder. You're beautiful in your own right, not what the young ones consider," Chloe said. Then after a pause, "There's another fellow who has you questioning your emotions."

"Blaise," Hermione said thinking of their complicated relationship.

"The two loves," Chloe replied, "A curse."

Hermione just nodded. "He's not like Draco. He's different, he's like a brother, but there's a lot of chemistry."

Chloe laughed. She knew that feeling. She remembered her school days spent with Sirius. Sirius made her laugh, smile and made her feel wanted, but when she was with Severus, it was different. He made her feel alive. He made her feel as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Love is powerful," Chloe stated, "Let's get home."

Hermione noticed that they were reaching the gates to the Core.

"Cousin! Cousin!" a young voice called out.

Hermione suddenly felt somebody tug at her skirt and cling to her leg.

"Oh my," Hermione replied as she stared at the young boy. He had dark ebony hair that was cut short and spiky. The boy had dark coal hued eyes that stared at Hermione with adoration. He was pale and untouched by the sun and Hermione couldn't help, but feel attached to the small child without even knowing who he was.

"Sebastian," Chloe cooed lovingly to the child picking him up.

"Where did that child go," a voice cried angrily.

Chloe sighed. "Always running away from your grandmother, that isn't a good thing, my dear."

"But want cousin," Sebastian replied.

"Proper English child," a voice said disapprovingly at the child.

"But Grandmother, Aunt Chloe, I want to play with Cousin Hermione," Sebastian said in a soft voice.

Hermione looked at the little boy. "Aww he's so cute," Hermione replied.

She reached over and took Sebastian from Chloe.

Arielle Snape examined Hermione from where she stood. She looked at her honey brown wavy curls that resembled hers in a way. She stared a moment at the dark brown eyes that held a lot of intelligence. It reminded her of her youngest son.

"Let me get a look at you, girl," Arielle stated giving Sebastian a look.

Sebastian quickly squirmed away from Hermione and went to cling at his grandmother's robes.

Hermione stared at the woman before her. Hermione thought instantly there was something very familiar about her.

"You're somewhat short. I blame myself. Your grandfather was quite tall, though. I can see you received your mother's eyes. But I can see my son in you," Arielle replied.

Hermione gaped openly at Arielle. 'Son, omg, my other grandmother.'

"Close your mouth, it isn't becoming of a young woman," Arielle stated walking over to Hermione's still form.

Arielle look a moment to circle Hermione. She knew that this would somewhat scare her. She had already taken a good look at Hermione, but she circled her just to see what Hermione would do.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Why, I'm looking at you," Arielle said. "I'm not pleased."

Sebastian laughed. "Silly, cousin, gran gran is always like this. She's nice, don't worry."

Hermione grinned at the little boy. He was so lovable. "I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Well, Chloe, I must steal my granddaughter to meet some of her cousins. Tell Katrina and Helen that they've had her long enough. I will send her on her way home," Arielle said with a tone that clearly stated there is no changing her mind.

"Alright, Arielle," Chloe said. She gave Sebastian a little hug before turning to Hermione.

"Just remember, family will always do anything for you. You'll never be alone. Love will always surround you," Chloe said with a smile. She hugged Hermione.

"Hug your father for me," Chloe requested softly.

Hermione nodded unsure.

"Come now, we don't have much time. You need to get back tomorrow. We don't have time for any emotional babble now," Arielle said taking Hermione's hand and dragging her away.

Chloe sent a silent message to Arielle who wasn't expecting one, (Beware of her temper when she finds out.)

* * *

"Do you think she'll understand?" a voice asked softly as Chloe stood still watching Hermione being taken to another part of the Core. 

"She'll accept it," Chloe replied to her mother.

"With much insecurity," Helen replied.

"What was I suppose to tell her, her father is her hated Potion's teacher and have her hate me. I just got to know my daughter," Chloe replied.

"Better she hate you, than know from another," Helen replied in a voice that clearly stated that she was disappointed.

"She'll understand, it'll be easier for Arielle to tell her," Chloe replied.

"But she's resent the fact you didn't tell her yourself!" Helen replied.

"I didn't resent you for not telling me," Chloe replied.

"But that was different. You didn't grow up muggle to find out you're pureblood. That everything taught to you was a lie. And I believe that the more lies Hermione is told, the more she will resent those who have kept them from her. When she finds out the truth, many things will happen. Can't you see the outcome of your desire to have her love you," Helen explained trying to Chloe to understand.

"I see the outcome, but I also see the aftermath," Chloe replied. "Things will be fine."

Helen shook her head and walked away. "You may see everything, but you lack the sight to see the error of your ways."

* * *

Hermione remembered feeling somewhat awkward when she first met her Mother's family, she felt even more ill at ease meeting her Unknown father's family. It seemed unreal. Things were just coming to Hermione so quickly. 

Hermione concentrated on hearing the thoughts of her grandmother's, but noticed that they were blocked. There was absolutely nothing she could hear.

"After many years of being around your mother, I've developed my own Occlumency against your type of Legilimency. It's a rather good gift, better than any, but after 16 years I've mastered how to block your type of power out. You're very much like your mother, quite nosy you are," Arielle said knowing exactly what Hermione was trying to do.

Hermione smiled. She liked her Grandmother's knowing voice. It reminded her of her own voice some days. She realized where she got her know it all tone from.

"Gran Gran, can I go play with the others?" Sebastian asked.

"Go ahead, child," Arielle replied sweetly to the boy.

Sebastian ran off happily. Arielle's expression turned from soft to hard as she faced Hermione.

"You're too soft," Arielle replied.

"Soft?" Hermione asked.

"Too weak, too soft to see those around you play you for a fool. You have courage, too much and therefore you do not think. You don't lack ambition," Arielle asked, "You may have sight, but you lack the sense to use it."

Hermione tried her best not to talk back.

"No backbone either, Gryffindors are suppose to be loud mouth. Aren't you a Gryffindor?" Arielle taunted. She wanted Hermione to fight. She wanted to see her reaction.

Hermione stood there still. "You're giving me a test, aren't you, trying to see how much I am. You want to see me blow up, well I'm not."

Arielle grinned. "Calm and always thinking ahead, that you are. Your father is very much like that. Took insults after insults, but always came back with some type of revenge, cunning he was. To have people believe they've won, when they've only won the battle and not the war. A true Slytherin. You have some Slytherin in you, girl, I can see it."

"Slytherin," Hermione said.

"Slytherin," Arielle replied as they walked.

Hermione nodded that there was a gate. The gate seemed to enclose a certain amount of land. Hermione assumed this was the main gate because there was a Snake emblem and many different runes that were used for protection.

"Welcome to The Snape Section of your family tree," Arielle said with a smirk to Hermione.

"Snape?" Hermione squeaked in a hesitant voice.

"I am Arielle Snape," she said giving Hermione a look.

Hermione looked at Arielle and then thought back to the only Snape that was alive in her time.

"I'm Professor Snape's daughter?" Hermione said unsure.

Arielle nodded.

Hermione stood silently not quite sure if she had hard correctly or not. She felt sick to her stomach. Things were spinning in circles. Hermione suddenly fainted from shock.

* * *

"Weak girl," Arielle replied looking at Hermione's still form. 

"Is that her, Mother?" a voice called.

"Yes, it's her. She's weak. I blame her mother," Arielle replied. "I just told her about Severus."

"And she fainted?" he replied.

"Yes Sloane, seems your brother has an emotionally strained daughter. I think its best we try to get her to understand," Arielle said.

Sloane walked over to his niece. He could see some resemblance between his brother and daughter. Sloane had always been quite different from his brother. While Severus went to Hogwarts, he had gone to Durmstrang. Severus had been raised quite differently from himself as well. They looked almost exactly the same. They had dark features. While Sloane was slightly short Severus had inherited the taller genes.

Sloane had been the eldest brother. He had been the light of his father's eye. Sloane had been almost 10 years older than Severus. Severus was neglected somewhat and became reserved and cautious of those around him. He liked the shadows. Sloane was more carefree; when he was younger he was like Lucius, cold, strong and very pureblood.

Now that he was dead, things have changed. He had lost it all that one fateful night. Sloane and his family were murdered by Voldemort. Sloane had refused to join his side while his father tried to convince him to it wasn't part of him. Now even Severus' and Sloane's father was dead betrayed by Voldemort.

Arielle sighed deeply. "Put her in Sebastian's room."

"Who's that?" a dark voice replied.

"Your granddaughter, Father," Sloane replied.

"What happened to her, you didn't kill her with that glare of yours Arielle?" Seymour Snape asked in a light tone.

"No, she's just a little _weak_," Arielle replied. Arielle wondered how Hermione could be so frail. The Snape women were strong and independent.

"She does not have weak blood. Our bloodlines are as pure as the driven snow. Generations, we can trace our line back to the days of Merlin! She is not weak, it's shock and confusion," Seymour replied.

"Do you want to wake her?" Sloane asked as he laid her into the bed.

"Not yet, we'll gather the family first," Arielle replied.

"What are you going to do Arielle, planning something?" Seymour asked suspiciously.

Seymour Snape was not an easy man to please. He had made many mistakes to gain power, but no more. Things had changed since his death. He had learned to move on from bloodlines, though he still believed those with purer lines had the strongest powers.

He stared at his wife as she said, "I want her to see, we're not as bad as she thinks."

"Mother, we are as bad as she thinks. We've just learned to move on from the darkest of Dark Arts," Sloane replied, "And accept the light. We despise Voldemort, do not like the light, but still accept it for it shall end of that vile man."

Arielle looked at Hermione's sleeping form. "Some day, she'll need to use the dark arts to help protect the light. I spoke to Damien."

"That demon child!" Seymour exclaimed.

"He says that he has been scrying and sees what Hermione must do, she needs to cast dark arts to stop dark arts," Arielle replied.

"You want to teach her Unforgivables?" Sloane asked.

"Yes and no," Arielle replied.

"She has the power to cast them, but not the intent to," Seymour said. "Anymore can do the dark arts with any slight power, but what you truly need is the intent to harm. Do you think she can learn that in a day?"

"She will," Arielle replied confidently. "Hermione like Severus will enjoy the challenge. If she wants to help the Potter boy, she needs to be able to use the dark arts to defeat the dark arts. How will the Potter boy kill Voldemort, the Killing Curse. It is only natural to use dark arts against dark arts."

Seymour couldn't argue with his wife. She had a tongue that was sharp and quick.

"Wake her," Arielle said.

Sloane muttered the spell to wake Hermione from her slumber.

Hermione slowly roused from her sleep. She blinked for a few moments noticing three figures surrounded her.'Am I back in the real world?' Hermione's vision returned and she opened her mouth to speak. Hermione finally focused on the three figures staring intently at her and screamed loudly, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

ahaha… 

yeah I'm done for now…

does the chapter flow?

I don't like it.

i rushed this...

i'll edit it probably later...

REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!

I like feedback…

Criticism to a certain extent.


	30. Chapter 29

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW!_

I love you reviewers!

Yep that I do!

I am so lazy sometimes. I slack on some stuff when I should really put all my efforts into making his fic the best it can be.

Thanks for all the comments and input.

Oh and I'm 16.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Chloe sat at the table and looked into her hands pensively. She stared into it intently wondering how things had ended up like this. She remembered growing up and feeling like she was meant for better things. Chloe had often wondered whether or not her sight had caused her to die. Was it her fault, that Voldemort wanted Hermione? Was it her fault for letting her gift be known.

_Flashback_

"_Mum, why can't I tell anybody?" an 11 yr old Chloe asked confused._

"_It's for safety reasons. You don't want people to be afraid of you, do you?" Helen replied._

"_But, I'm not doing anything," Chloe replied._

"_She doesn't understand, that she'll be looked at as some type of freak," Riana replied._

"_Hush now, Riana. Chloe, at Hogwarts the professors know of your gifts, but you mustn't draw attention to yourself. It'll cause many problems," Helen replied._

"_But, what are we afraid of?" Chloe replied._

"_The Dark Arts!" Riana replied._

"_But what does that have to do with us?" Chloe replied._

"_Because he'll!" Riana began._

"_Riana, be quiet. Chloe, it's your choice, if you want people to know of your gift. You'll learn in due time. Have a good year at Hogwarts," Helen said kissing Chloe on the cheek._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Hi, I'm Chloe Corbett," Chloe introduced._

"_I'm Lily Evans," a shy red haired girl said._

_The two shook hands. "I think we're going to be great friends," Chloe replied as she got an image of the two older._

"_Really?" Lily asked._

"_I know so," Chloe replied._

_Lily smiled at Chloe. Suddenly three young boys came strolling in. One had black messy hair and dark hazel eyes. The other one had light brown hair and was eating a chocolate frog was somewhat pale. And the last boy was tall and had black hair and shinning eyes. The three of them made a picture._

"_Can we crash here please?" the one with messy hair said._

"_Sure," Chloe replied._

_The five began to talk and speak and shortly afterwards a shy and plump boy came through the door._

"_Hello James!" he said._

"_Oh hey Peter," the messy haired boy replied._

_Chloe smiled at Sirius who handed her a jellybean. 'I think I can trust them!'_

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_You're such a know it all!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_You Gryffindors are so stupid!"_

"_Slytherins are horrible losers!"_

"_Sore winners!"_

"_Enough enough," replied McGonagall pulling the two away from one another._

"_He started it Professor," Chloe replied._

"_Well, Ms. Corbett, you did nothing to help the situation," McGonagall replied._

_The boy gave a smirk._

"_And you, Mr. Snape, the same can be said," McGonagall said._

_McGonagall gave the two students detention and that was the start of a beautiful friendship._

_End Flashback_

Chloe sighed as she remembered that was the first time she and Severus had spent anytime together. It started with detention. That was the start of their odd friendship and romance. They challenged each other.

"Why did I let so many people know," Chloe replied.

Helen put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You wanted friends to explain those strange things you saw and heard."

"But you warned me," Chloe replied.

"I know, I know," Helen replied.

"Have I done the right thing? Hermione?" Chloe asked.

"She'll be fine. Arielle is strong. She wants to help Hermione as much as it seems like she'll hurt her. Arielle loves Hermione as much as it seems that she doesn't."

Chloe nodded and suddenly remembered.

_Flashback_

"_I think he loves me," Chloe said suddenly._

"_What, him…you…love?" Lily asked._

"_I'm not sure. I know he says he doesn't want to be with me, but then again I feel like he's lying to me and to himself," Chloe replied._

_Lily sighed. "Do you love him?"_

"_I'm not sure," Chloe whispered._

_Suddenly a loud voice came into the room. "Hey, there's my girl. Let's go," Sirius said taking Chloe's hand._

"_Where are we going," Chloe laughed knowing exactly where they were going._

"_It's a surprise, and no it isn't what you see in my head," Sirius said with a wink._

_Chloe laughed as she and Sirius rushed out the common room to some unknown destination._

_Chloe and Sirius ended up where she knew they would. They were on the Quidditch pitch._

"_Is this a surprise?" Chloe asked._

"_Not yet, my lovely little vixen," Sirius said waving his wand._

_Suddenly Chloe grinned. "You little dog, you, how did you find out?"_

"_I asked around," Sirius said seating Chloe on the picnic blanket._

_Chloe smiled. She loved Sirius dearly. He was such a wonderful friend and man._

_End Flashback_

"And to think I said yes that night," Chloe said, "When my heart was somewhere else."

Chloe looked out the window praying for Hermione.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Hermione screamed as she stared into the three faces surrounding her.

'I'm a Snape. I'm Professor Snape's daughter. Ick. Omg…this seriously can't be happening. She lied to me! She lied! She knew exactly what she was saying when she said, 'Give him a hug for me.' Like I'll hug that arse of a man…ahh!'

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed frustrated.

Arielle didn't want to resort to violence, but she decided that the only way to make her stop screaming was to…….

**SMACK**!

Hermione suddenly had a blank look on her face. Everything was slowly starting to fall into place.

"Are you ready to calm down?" Arielle asked.

"Wasn't that a little," Sloane started to say.

"Son, be quiet," Seymour replied. 'Arielle knows what she's doing or at least I hope.'

"You listen here, there will be no screaming, back talking or any sort and we'll get along just fine. I will not cuddly you like your other grandmothers. I will teach you to be strong, fierce, and cunning, to know the enemy before they even know that they are the enemy," Arielle replied.

Hermione gave the most disgusted look. "I don't want to learn anything from you. You don't think I've read up on the Snape family history."

Sloane had to smirk at the girl. She was a Gryffindor alright; she had some guts to talk back to his mother like that.

"Well then, you know that I won't feel any remorse for putting you in pain," Arielle replied.

Hermione's breathing hitched up for a second. 'She wouldn't, would she?'

Arielle knew she struck a nerve. "Pain is a part of life. If you can't deal with it, what's the point of living? Suffering will help get through the day to make sure tomorrow is a better day."

Hermione wanted to hit something. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She didn't know who she was. Everyone had been telling her so many things. She was feeling so many things. Everyone had lied to her. First it was her adoptive parents, her Professors, her grandparents and even her own mother. Who could she trust in this world?

"We've lied to protect you," Seymour replied. He walked over to the girl. "You don't know what you're truly meant for."

"Yes I do," Hermione said. "I'm meant to protect Harry and the others."

"The overall idea," Seymour said, "But how can you do that with foolish mind tricks and supposed glimpses into the future. You need sure facts. And for you to get them, you would have to tread into enemy territory."

"You're the enemy! You all are! I can't believe I have any blood relation to you people. You're dark wizards!" Hermione screamed.

"Silenico!" Sloane said quickly.

Hermione stared openly at the man. He looked slightly familiar. She finally noticed, he looked like Professor Snape or maybe it was Professor Snape who looked like him.

"I like you; you would've been Sebastian's playmate if things had not ended horribly. You're too much of your mother. Learn to listen," Sloane said. "Listen to your grandparents. By the way I'm your Uncle Sloane."

Hermione stared blankly trying to organize her thoughts.

"I won't want to listen. All I want to do is go home," Hermione said.

"Don't you want to save your home from its doom," Seymour said softly.

"I want to help, but I can't do everything," Hermione replied.

She sat up from the bed and examined her surroundings. The room was simple and had many different toys. She guessed it was Sebastian's room.

"You can help, you're destined to," Arielle replied.

"I was just born," Hermione said.

"To the light and to the dark, you're one of a kind," Seymour said.

"How's that?" Hermione asked.

"You were meant to be born, you were meant to protect those around you. Everyone believed that your mother would save and be the balance. But she was only the stepping stone. Her destiny and my son's destiny was to fall in love and produce you, a child of good and bad bloodlines." Arielle explained.

"You're saying fate had it all planned?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Fate. You were meant to be here and now. You are the daughter of Chloe Corbett and Severus Snape, two opposite creatures who against all odds fell in love. You are the child who protects and guides those destined for greatness." Arielle said.

Hermione sat silently staring at her hands. She couldn't look at them. She couldn't. She didn't understand why everyone was trying to have her do this and that. Hermione just wanted to help Harry. She wanted to graduate. And she was selfish. She didn't really want to protect everyone. All she wanted was for her and those around her to be safe.

She felt sorry for Harry. How his destiny was a complicated one. How he was meant to change the magical world. What was she suppose to do? She didn't understand why she had to help anyone.

"You're meant to help because this world needs you. They need a protector. You guide the people around you…you lead them. Voldemort will fear you more than Harry once he learns that you're the balance." Arielle said.

"Fear me," Hermione said in a defeated tone. "Me…a little know it all."

"You listen here girl, I am your grandmother. You are my granddaughter. You are not just a little know it all. You're a Snape, a Corbett. Uphold the family name! Take control; don't let anyone tell you, you can not succeed because you will," Arielle replied.

"Hermione," Sloane said softly.

Hermione wanted so badly to hit something, scream. She was so frustrated. "What?"

"Think of the children in the future, should they meet the war. Should your children see the blood and tears?" Sloane said.

Hermione sighed. "No, I wouldn't want my children to fear for their lives."

"Well, learn from us, learn to lead those around you. Learn to protect. Learn to see past charades," Seymour replied. He leaned into Hermione and gave her a hug. "You're a strong girl and with what we teach you, you will be stronger…you'll fulfill your destiny."

"Destiny, what's a destiny of lies, half truths and broken hearts," Hermione replied.

"If you think about fairytales, they all have a happy ending, but they didn't get there in an easy way. Their happy ending arrived because they managed to overcome the obstacles. You will defeat obstacles, never let them defeat you." Arielle replied.

Hermione thought for a moment. They made so much sense. They were persuasive. She wanted to say no so badly. She wanted to just go home. Forget everything. Hermione wanted to go back to when she was just a girl and nothing else.

Things were simple. Hermione had a simple life before Hogwarts, before magic, before a witch, and before being the balance of things. She never questioned what she read in books, but since the magical world, she wanted to know everything. She wanted to completely understand how things were and would be.

Now she was a Corbett. She was a Snape. She was a protector. She was Chosen. She was given this destiny. She was given so much to do, to be, to achieve. Hermione just had to scream. She needed to scream.

"Excuse me," Hermione said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Where's she going?" Sloane whispered.

"Just be quiet," Arielle replied.

Hermione screamed. She screamed until her lungs felt like they were burning. She sighed. It didn't help at all. Hermione walked back into the room and decided she'll give in.

Arielle had already conjured a cup of tea for her throat and handed it to Hermione. After she took a few sips Hermione said, "Teach me."

Arielle smirked. "I knew you'll see it our way."

Hermione tried to smile. She just nodded and they began their training.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Blaise sighed as he looked at Draco. It had been almost a month since Hermione had returned to them. And Draco hadn't been so great. He felt really sad for him. He had so many issues. Hermione finding out about his mission. He still didn't know how exactly she found out. He himself didn't know. It was a mystery. Hermione had stopped talking to Draco.

The two avoided each other. If one were to walk down a corridor you could expect the other to be heading the opposite direction.

The dark mark was embroidered on his arm. It felt foreign to him and he knew that Draco felt the same way.

_Flashback_

"_I really hope she wakes up. It's been two weeks," Severus said stroking her cheek and a loving manner._

"_She's fine, don't worry. She'll return when she's ready," Dumbledore replied._

_Blaise stood in the shadows watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He noticed Hermione move her hand. He didn't think Dumbledore or Snape had noticed._

"_How long have I been asleep," a voice said softly._

_Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled and laughed. "Two weeks, dear."_

"_Did I miss anything?" Hermione asked opening her eyes and slowly moving around._

_Severus stood still shocked. He didn't know whether or not Hermione had heard him say he was worried._

"_No," Severus replied, "Things have been normal."_

"_So he hasn't attacked yet. Good. He won't not until he's gathered everyone he wants," Hermione replied in an oddly calm manner._

_Blaise stared at Hermione. She was different he knew now. Things had changed since her odd sleep. He wondered what happened._

_The young woman before him was Hermione, but it wasn't the one he knew. There was an air of something else there. It was dark yet light. It was enticing yet very different. The aura around her had changed drastically._

"_Blaise, you can come out now," Hermione said nonchalantly._

_He froze. No one ever noticed that he was always lurking in the shadow. He had done it well he thought, not even Dumbledore noticed._

"_Hey Hershey," he replied with a toothy grin._

"_It's nice to see you too. Yes, I had a nice sleep. Go away, lurking is an invasion of privacy," Hermione said._

_Dumbledore just smiled and Severus looked peeved._

_End Flashback_

"How did she know I was there?" Blaise asked.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe that I trusted you. You lie to me. You think you can play with me. No more Draco…no more…I'm done with games," Hermione said._

"_Listen to me," Draco argued._

"_No, you listen to me. I can't deal with you trying to find out things about Harry. You can shove your mission in your arse and go crawl in a hole. I hate you Draco. I hate you," Hermione said in a hateful voice._

"_But it started out that way," Draco said. He almost sounded defeated and sincere._

_Blaise sighed. "Can you two take this somewhere else?"_

"_You're in our common room," Hermione said. "And don't call us idiots."_

_Blaise shut up and just continued to read. The first week since Hermione had come back she had gotten pretty close to Draco. Things were going well between the two. But then Hermione had found Draco writing to his father and things didn't go so well._

"_You lied to me. I can't forgive that. I'm sorry," Hermione cried leaving the room. "I can't trust you."_

"_You can trust me," Draco replied._

"_So stop writing letters," Hermione said._

"_I can't," Draco said._

"_Well, I guess we're through," Hermione said leaving. "You no longer mean anything to me."_

_Blaise looked up surprised. He knew how to read Hermione pretty well. She actually meant what she said. Usually, when she was angry she would say things but not really sound as if she would follow through. The tone of her voice this time sounded for real. He was worried. Hermione had changed. She had become more bold yet more elusive and hard to figure out._

_Hermione walked out the room._

"_If you hate me, why did you call me Draco," Draco asked quietly._

_End Flashback_

Blaise wondered as well. She had become hard to read. Everything she once was had been morphed or maybe she already had it in her to be this way. It was just a matter of time for it to appear. Blaise sighed as he watched Draco down a shot of fire whiskey before running off on some random date.

That was how Draco dealt with the severed ties of Hermione. He ran off each night with some girl and he would come back cursing.

He wondered why.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco staggered over to the girl in his arms.

She was a Ravenclaw. He couldn't remember her name. Anna. Alexandria. Alexis. Aurora. Something with an A. She was pretty if you liked the make up caked on your face look. She wasn't a good kisser, but Draco didn't care. He needed to feel something. He felt numb.

Things had been great.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so happy to see you," Hermione said as she hugged him._

"_It's nice to see you too, but can you let me go," Draco said in a sauve voice._

"_Of course," Hermione said with a grin._

_Draco smiled, a true smiled. He knew no one was around to see. It had been so easy. He missed her, but he didn't know why. She was part of his mission, but Hermione had found a way under his skin._

"_How was your sleep?" he asked._

_Hermione frowned suddenly. "Difficult."_

"_I can imagine," he said._

"_No you can't," she said in a faraway voice._

"_Well, my friend, you missed some interesting moments," Draco replied._

"_Really?" Hermione said._

"_Snape was being nice. Nice. He hasn't assigned anything so far. No compositions just reading. It was odd," Draco replied._

_Hermione got a look in her eye. Draco noticed it was a glimmer of hate and regret._

"_What's wrong?" Draco replied._

"_Nothing, I'm glad to be back. Let's go," Hermione said._

_End Flashback_

"Why," Draco moaned as he recalled his memories.

"Baby, what's wrong?" the Ravenclaw whispered kissing him on the neck.

"Get off me," Draco said as he pushed the girl off him and walked away.

He couldn't concentrate on anything. All he saw was Hermione. Memories of her smile, memories of their kiss, their make out session, the moment she found out, the moment she told him she hated him. It came rushing into his mind.

"Why?"

_Flashback_

"_Draco, about last night," Hermione said._

"_I'm sorry," Draco said._

"_No I am," Hermione said._

"_You were drunk," Draco said._

"_We were drunk," Hermione said._

_Draco couldn't admit. He only had one drink that night. He wasn't drunk at all. He knew what he had done. He had kissed her and she had kissed back._

"_I still shouldn't have kissed you," he said._

"_Oh," Hermione said leaning on his desk._

"_It wasn't that I regretted it. I just think you did," he replied._

"_I didn't," Hermione said._

_Draco laughed. "Don't tell me you weren't drunk my Hermione."_

"_Not at all," she replied in a coy voice, "And either were you."_

_They laughed. "I like you," they said at the same time._

"_But," they both said as well._

_Hermione sighed. "I'll try."_

"_Me too." He said._

_Hermione smiled and then she sat down at the desk. Draco wanted to kill himself as she looked at his desk and noticed the piece of parchment there. The smile quickly turned into a frown._

_Draco knew what she was quickly skimming._

"_Hermione," Draco started._

"_No," Hermione whispered._

_She ran out of the room._

_Draco stood frozen. He knew the words that he had written were harsh. They were untrue, but he knew that it was what his father wanted to hear._

_End Flashback_

Draco sighed as he stood outside her door. He knew she was in there, he always knew. It was a feeling deep in his heart, a pang, just a simple pang.

Blaise sighed. He spent most of his days in the common room of the two Heads, and they never seemed to notice anymore. Brianna never asked for the password from him anymore. He had become somewhat of a permanent fixture to the room.

"She doesn't want to speak to you," Blaise said in a soft voice.

"I know," Draco said.

"how was your date?" he asked.

"Horrible," Draco replied. "Zabini, how come she isn't mad at you?"

"Well, Draco. I am her friend and I have been completely honest with her. You have been lying from the start," Blaise said knowingly.

Draco gave a pissed off look as he walked into his own room. He couldn't understand how things were anymore.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione sat mediating. The candles and incense surrounded her senses. She couldn't believe that things had changed so much since her sleep. Her personality become a rollercoaster. She couldn't bring herself to get too close to anyone, with the fear of being lied to. She had enough.

"Draco," she whispered in a soft pained voice. She had let herself get too close to that young man. He had been deceiving her from the beginning she realized. Those were the warnings her family had been giving her.

She fiddled slightly with the necklace around her neck. Hermione had finally realized what she had to do with it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

yeah…I'm done with this chapter…can't give everything away so soon…

haha nxt chapter, what Hermione does with the necklace.

And in the nxt chapter you'll learn what Hermione learned from her grandparents and what happened between her and severus.

I skipped that on purpose…hehe…

Things are good in flashback.

Well review.

How did this chapter go everyone!


	31. Chapter 30

The Daughter of Light and Dark

By: Not2Innocent aka Ashley

**Date: 7-8-06**

_I am sorry for the long break. I have been lazy. I don't deny that at all. I stopped writing because my life got busy. The last day I updated was the day after I got a boyfriend. LOL. Yeah…busy with romance, still busy with that._

_Anyway. I have some free time now that it's summer. Though I will mostly update on the weekends. Working girl. Lifeguard and Camp Councilor._

_My gosh, FanFiction has changed, but yeah, back to the real thing._

_I'm BACK! Yeah. I'm back._

_I really am sorry that things have gotten confusing with this story._

_I have many different ideas and I like to express them all at once, forgetting that that is how you do things._

_My teachers tell me I tend to stray from the main objective…adding what I don't need._

_So yeah…try to work with me here._

_Thank you again for the correction on spelling._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_203 Reviews…_

_I am really glad that everyone has been patient._

_For those who have been reading since the beginning._

_You know how I am…I take long breaks and come back a little better than before._

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

() mind speaking/read

"" regular speech

'' thoughts

Chapter Thirty

Loren examined Hermione as she executed spell after spell in her duel. She was faster than she was a few weeks ago. Normally Loren could read what exactly was going on with her dear cousin, but as she watched she could not read the emotions on her face. Any emotion seemed to be suppressed into a look of determination. Loren stepped farther away from the duel. She knew Hermione would be able to pick up on her thoughts quickly.

Remus watched the duel between Hermione and Draco. He realized with the events that were occurring he shouldn't have made the two individuals duel. There was so much friction between them. Remus was not blind. He could sense the regret, the lust, the passion, the hate, but also the sadness and the love that created the atmosphere between the two. He knew that though Hermione carried that look on her face it was shadowed within her eyes the pain.

Draco crouched defensively. It had only been a few minutes, but the duel against Hermione proved to be a difficult challenge. He did not want to duel her. He knew they were both powerful in their own right, but he never pictured himself sweating slightly. He remembered the duel between Hermione and Millicent.

Hermione was no where near being as fast as she was today. It was all thanks to her grandmother Arielle. Arielle was much quicker, stronger, and intelligent. She had taught Hermione very well. Hermione wasn't the best duelist, but she knew spells and Arielle had complimented on her use of spells. Arielle taught her to be quick, light on her feet and to never let your opponent know if you feel any weakness. Hermione's arm was sore from Draco's last spell, but she wouldn't let herself falter yet.

"That's enough," Loren said taking a step towards the two duelists that faced each other intensely.

"Class dismissed," Remus said.

Everyone in the class mused over the events that occurred in the class. They had known for sure that Draco would win. The Slytherin and Gryffindors knew first hand the best duelists in their year were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Hermione came out of no where.

Blaise smirked as some whispered and clamored about the duel through the halls. It was extremely intense. He never saw Hermione duel like that before nor had he seen Draco backed into a wall.

"Awesome job, Mione," Ron remarked giving Hermione a hug.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione started, "Get off me now!"

"Blimey, Mione, can't we give you a hug," Harry laughed. "You really gave it to Malfoy."

Harry and Ron captured Hermione into a hug as she protested about how they were going to be late.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked as they meandered through a hall filled with third and second years.

"Reading, you two should do more of it," Hermione retorted as she entered the Great Hall.

"Mrs. Granger," a familiar voice called out.

Hermione paused, her whole body was tense. She didn't want to answer. She wanted to walk away, no she wanted to run, but she knew it would be pointless to run. She remembered the words she spoke to him.

_Flashback_

"_Mrs. Granger, you've had the whole castle up in roars since your episode," Severus said as she sat up on her bed._

"_Can you please give us a moment," Hermione said looking at Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey._

_The three looked at one another before agreeing that it was best to leave the father and daughter to converse._

"_I know," Hermione simply said looking at her father's reaction._

_Severus was shocked. He didn't think that Chloe would tell her. Chloe, her name alone brought an avalanche of emotions._

"_She didn't tell me," Hermione said to answer his thoughts._

"_No," Severus said. He was disappointed. As much as he loved Chloe, she never could hurt the ones closest to her._

"_You're a poor excuse of a father, you know. Is this how you would have treated me if I had grown up in the same home as you? Would you have called me names; tell me that I was worthless? Would you have…" Hermione trailed off._

"_I would have told you, if," Severus started._

"_No, no ifs, you should've," Hermione said, "I had to find out from my Grandmother."_

"_Helen?" Severus asked._

"_No, Arielle," Hermione replied._

_Severus paused. His mother. Those were the only words going through his mind._

"_I may be your daughter, but you are not my father. I would rather have Sirius as my father than you," Hermione said. "Please leave."_

_Severus looked at Hermione defeated. He did not know what to say. He wanted to say so many things, explain what had happened. He blamed Dumbledore for making him believe that Chloe's daughter was not his own. Severus loved Chloe and she him. He hated that Sirius ever held her heart. He hated what was going on with himself and his daughter because of a lie._

"_I am sorry," Severus muttered before walking away._

"_I am too," Hermione whispered tears trailing down her cheeks._

_End Flashback_

Hermione sighed. She did not want to talk. Her conscience refuse to listen to what the man had to say. She could not let him lie to her. She could not let him in to hurt her. She had been lied to, pushed around and she was tired. Hermione did not have the energy.

"Can we please talk?" Severus asked trying his best to be polite.

Hermione nodded then turned to her friends. "I'll be back. Save me something."

They nodded and headed to the Gryffindor Table.

Two watchful eyes from the Slytherin Table watched as their Head of House lead the Gryffindor Princess away.

"Wonder what's going on," Draco asked quietly.

"You would know if you paid attention," Blaise replied softly.

"To what?" Draco asked.

"You're an idiot, Draco. If you can not see what is right in front of you, you really are blind. If you loved Hershey, you would see," Blaise said.

"When has there been an if, there never was an if?" Draco said nervously.

"You're a lost cause," Blaise said shaking his head.

Draco stood up and left.

Blaise sighed to himself. He believed that Draco and Hermione were meant for each other. They matched well together and made each other complete, better. Sometimes he wondered though, if Draco could understand Hermione, he was so thick sometimes. But he knew that Draco would see the light sooner or later.

Draco strolled through the halls to the dungeon quietly. He was trying to think where his "Uncle" would take a meeting. He guessed maybe in his classroom. He walked quietly thinking of why Snape would want to converse with his Hermione.

Draco paused. He had to stop doing that. She was not his. She never was. They would have not worked. They were too different, but so much alike. He never understood how he felt good about just being her friend without anything, without needing something.

He stopped outside the door and listened.

"Maya," Severus started.

"Maya," Hermione echoed softly.

"It was your nickname," Severus replied.

"I know," Hermione quietly spoke.

"I can not tell you how very angry I am at myself," Severus said.

"Do not," Hermione said.

"Do not," Severus questioned.

"I know," Hermione said. "I know that you're sorry for believing in the lie. I've been regretful of the things I said after I awoke. It's just its hard to believe in people. Everyone has been lying to me. My parents, my family, my Mother, you and Draco."

"Draco," Severus spat. He remembered the night he was initiated. It was a night full of young men's lives taken by the Dark Lord. He felt bad. Draco was like a son, but his father had too much control over him. Draco would be like his father and he did not like that his daughter associated with him.

"I will not lie to you anymore," Severus said. "Can we try?"

Hermione stood still. She breathed in and out. She felt an eerie feeling of being watched. She knew that feeling, she remembered it vaguely, but then suddenly knew. Hermione quickly sent up a protective spell to make sure what they were saying couldn't be heard.

"Damn," Draco muttered. "What was that about?"

"What was it?" Severus asked.

"Someone," Hermione said knowing perfectly who it was. She had to speak to him.

Severus nodded. "I would like for you to be my friend, you are my daughter, and I know I will never be your father, but I would like for us to be close. Is that alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I would like to know you, like my mother did, like how Grandmother speak of you. She says for you to be a good boy. And Uncle says hello."

Severus nodded.

"They are always watching, guiding," Hermione said lightly.

"Can you give an old man a hug?" Severus asked.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, but she knew it would make him happy. Hermione hugged him granting her mother her wish.

"Mum, also says hi and that she misses you," Hermione said into his chest.

"I know," Severus said.

_So that was a cut. I am so behind. So so behind. I had a schedule before. I got to find it. I really did have this story planned out somewhat. It just got lost. Anyway, I've winged this chapter…just to have a chapter. It might not make sense to what I wrote before. This is my Chapter 30. I think that I'll take the time to revise some of the beginning of this fic. I'm not sure yet. But I think I'll revise after I get it finished. Completed. I hate that I have 30 Chapters so far and am no where near finished yet. You know what I mean? I think I'll cut out some of my ideas and use it for the next fic I write…which I will be writing soon. I want to finish this fic. I will finish this fic. I think I want to have maybe 10-15 more chapters. That's an estimate._

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Not2Innocent aka Ashley_


	32. Chapter 31

The Daughter of Light and Dark

Not2Innocent

January 5, 2008

My first update…in almost two years…

Chapter Thirty One

Hermione lay on her bed quietly. She had been sitting for almost an hour now. She was hoping that the war would not come soon. Hermione knew He was planning to attack. He would try to. Hermione thought about the possibilities of when he would.

'It's silly to try to calculate his attack date, Hermione,' Hermione thought to herself. She snorted at the idea of Voldemort actually sending a little newletter to his DeathEaters every month recapping their previous attacks, congratulating his killers and spies. Hermione pondered on the idea for a moment. She wondered to herself. Would Voldemort inform his DeathEaters through parchment. "No." Hermione said out loud. She hit herself on the head. "How stupid am I?"

"Pretty stupid," Blaise said as he leaned against the enterance to Hermione's room.

"Blaise," Hermione shouted, "Why don't you wear a bell or something?"

"Shame on you, you should be more aware of your surroundings. It's silly to be so lost in thought and forget. What if Hogwarts had been under attack?" Blaise chided.

Hermione threw a pillow at him. Her aim was poor and Blaise could only laugh at her. "Miss Quick Stick, sure has some slow moves without that wand of hers," Blaise laughed.

Hermione groaned. What Blaise had just said reminded her of Arielle. Of how hard she had worked to obtain her speed with a wand. She was still slow without it.

* * *

Flashback

"You lack grace." Arielle said as she watched her granddaughter duel her son. It was a losing battle. Hermione knew spells, but she conducted them so mechanical. She had taught her son well, his dueling was quick and precise. Her son's dueling was like a dance. Arielle smirked to herself. She was a damn good duelist as well.

"You've got to make the wand an extension of yourself," her grandfather Seymour shouted. Seymour looked at Arielle who seemed to be quite pleased with herself.

Hermione sighed. She had decided to postpone her awakening. She knew she was supposed to be there for a week, but it was approaching two in the real world. Hermione needed the training and wanted to learn more about her family. They had spent a few days getting to know each other, the history and traditions. They started with learning spells. Hermione was close to ending her training. Hermione needed to fix and improve her dueling.

"Keep your eyes opened," Arielle shouted.

"I am," Hermione stated as she dodged curse after curse and returning one of her own.

"Good, you're dodging but you're not backing down. Let the opponent underestimate you and then go in for the kill," Seymour stated.

"Hermione, don't listen to that old coot, attack and attack," Arielle replied.

Hermione sighed. She didn't understand how the two got along. Arielle was more vocal while Seymour spoke when it was vital. They argued over different methods and ideologies. Arielle was all go for it but in a harsh manner. Seymour was more conniving in his methods, where he would let the other side get cocky and throw them off when they let their guard down.

After a day Hermione had developed a technique that was a mixture of her grandparents. Her dance was that of a graceful predator. Sloane had helped her with the advice from her grandparents. He was a good wizard and she was glad to have been acquainted with him.

"Hermione," Arielle stated that early morning.

"Yes," Hermione asked looking away from the sun rise to look at her grandmother.

"Sit down," Arielle commanded.

Hermione wondered why she was using such a forceful tone. 'What kind of talk will this be?'

"Your grandmother, aunt, and mother are wonderful people. You come from a line of strong women. Do not forget that. No matter what happens, in death and in life, we are your family. All of us. It may seem that we've known each other a short time, but we have a strong bond. It is within our bond. We care for you. We do not want you to be hurt or betrayed." Arielle started.

Hermione opened her mouth to comment but with a wave of a hand Arielle stated, "Just listen until I am done."

Hermione nodded.

"I have taught you several things, how to duel, how to use the Unforgivables, our history, but what I want to speak about is obstacles and strength. Inner strength, that comes from going through trials. The best thing to do when you're stressed is to mediate and the answer will come. But what I really want to get at is love as a struggle to juggle." Arielle went on. She wondered if she should talk about love. Arielle didn't want to repeat what the other woman stated.

Hermione waited for her grandmother to speak up again.

"Love sucks. Love can be painful. Love involves emotions, people, reason and sometimes there is no reason. It happens. It doesn't happen. People can hurt you. You can hurt them. In the end, you'll learn something out of that experience. I should not tell you this, but people are going to hurt you. They are going to want to destroy you. I don't need to be "gifted" to know that much about love and emotion. Don't let it destroy you. Fight. Move. Dodge. But Never Give In. You are a daughter of mine. You are strong." Arielle stated.

Arielle wondered what she said made sense at all. (I am too). "There are people who disguise themselves. Think of Peter. No one can be truly trusted besides family. You know within your soul you can trust certain people. Remember to trust. Remember to look past the faces into the truth. Your gift will allow you to see. Hermione, remember to see every way not just one. I am done."

Hermione tried to comprehend what she heard. She wanted to paint the words within her mind to be remembered. She wanted to remember all the things her family told her. The women before her have given her so much to think on and pass on.

"You are about to fade away from this plane. My last words to you are these. Too quickly the wind came and swept the petals off the blossoming flower. Still the flower stood. Bare, but still rooted." Arielle said hugging her one last time placing in her hand a ring.

End Flash Back

* * *

Blaise watched Hermione as she was in her daze. Her eyes soon seem to focus on the room and Blaise sighed. "That isn't good."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Zoning out," Blaise said.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know anymore what's good and bad."

"Well, what I wanted to talk about is," Blaise started but before he could finish Hermione had already figured it out and stopped him by covering his mouth with a hand.

"No," Hermione started, "I will not talk to that prick. I can't believe he was using me as a way to get to Harry. The things he could have told. My trust has been broken. I can't forgive him."

"But you will, won't you?" Blaise stated. 'She isn't going to, not unless he does something to apologize. Draco, you really are a prat.'

* * *

Somewhere in the castle, Draco Malfoy sneezed. "Drakiepoo isn't get sick, is he?" a obnoxious voice asked worried.

"Leave me alone," Draco yelled.

"Ten points, Mr. Malfoy, this is a library!" the library stated.

Draco sighed as he left and wandered the halls absentmindedly. He had royally messed up things. He was stupid. He didn't understand women. He knew that what he was doing with Hermione had been wrong. Draco was a DeathEater. He was a spy. He was so sorry.

'I tried to not get attached, but as it seems I am not my father's son at all.' Draco thought. He wished his mother was still around to give him advice. Last year, it was said she died from an incurable disease. Draco knew better, drinking herself unconscious most days to forget the life she choose to live was a more proper term. It wasn't public knowledge and only selected few knew. At first Draco was alright with it, but getting to know Hermione made him miss his mother. She had made him question himself.

"I am being such an idiot, these days," Draco stated.

"You are always an idiot, Malfoy," a voice called out.

"Potter," Draco addressed.

Harry Potter glared at Draco. He did not like that he had a bad effect on Hermione. She was less fun and more cold these days. She was still Hermione, however, her eyes gleamed less of happiness but more of hurt. Harry never trusted Draco's intentions, but only went along with Hermione.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle, ferret," Ron Weasley asked in an angry tone.

"Walking, I have the right to patrol where I please. Headboy, if you've forgotten," Draco replied. He sneered at the two young men. "But you're too poor to have any sense at all."

Ron was ready to pounce at Draco. Harry held Ron back and began to examine Draco. "You look like hell," Harry stated.

"Thank you, for reminding me," Draco replied with a sigh. "Things aren't all that great."

"You hurt her," Harry stated.

"Obviously," Draco replied.

"You aren't sorry?" Ron asked.

Draco sighed. "I am."

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

Harry noticed that when Draco and Hermione were together there was a spark. She had said that they were friends. Harry disagreed. They had something going on. Harry understood why Hermione was angry, but did Draco have a reason to do what he did. Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy and awaited his answer.

Whispering Chats

"He's thinking pretty hard," Ron whispered.

"He does," Harry concluded.

"The prat's a DeathEater," Ron replied. "He's a Malfoy to boot."

"He's changed."

"But."

"Hermione is a mess too."

"Alright, we'll listen to the guy's story."

End Whisper

"Well?" Ron asked.

Draco didn't know how to answer. "I don't know."

"Tell us what happened." Harry said.

The three young men walked away. Anyone walking by would be suspicious of the events that would take place. They went to the Qudditch Pitch and had a conversation. After Draco's long explanation, Harry and Ron understood Draco just a little more.

* * *

Loren looked over the letters she received her from mother. "They're ready as can be," she stated.

"Good," Remus replied.

"I hate pretendning," Loren stated hugging Remus tightly.

"It hurts me too," Remus replies. "Knowing you come back hurt."

"I have do this," Loren stated.

"For Hermione and Harry."

"For them," Loren replied half in tears. She wanted to be strong. Snape and Dumbledore were questioning her motives, but she knew that she would always be for the light.

"Three years, it took three years, but I got His approval," Loren said, "I won't break down."

Remus smiled sadly. He was proud of what Loren was doing. He understood that it was painful. He loved her personality. She was willing to do it for the future and for her family.

"Things will be well," Remus said returning her embrace.

* * *

The next day….

"I think that the Talent Show before Christmas Break will be a good thing," Dumbledore stated.

"That's next week!" Hermione stated.

"I know dear," Dumbledore replied.

"Auditions will have to be conducted soon," Hermione stated.

"The next few days," Dumbledore said, "I will announce it during Lunch that after dinner until 11 pm only fourth year and up. Then tomorrow the same hours. There will be 12 acts. The Professors will judge the acts. We need to choose someone to conduct auditions however."

"We will sir, sorry I am late, someone didn't tell me we had a meeting," Draco stated rushing in.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I did tell him, Professor. I wrote it on his calendar ages ago."

Draco couldn't stand that she wouldn't even speak with him directly.

"Well, I guess you two are dismissed."

Hermione walked away.

"Hermione," Draco called after her.

Hermione ignored him. 'He is such a prat.'

"Mione!" two voice chimed loudly.

"Hello," Hermione said walking.

The two sandwiched the witch between them. Hermione smiled at the two who were like brothers to her.

"Here," Hermione said handing the two pieces of something.

"What's this?" Ron asked looking at the piece of jewelry on leather looking string.

* * *

Flash Back

Hermione lay on her bed wondering what she could do with her amulet. It was beautiful. The amulet had a little piece of paper stuck on it. Hermione used her nail to get it. Suddenly the little piece became a piece of parchment.

Dear Cousin,

The Amulet can be broken into pieces to give to those you want to protect. The Amulet is yours alone to control, but your energy will offer protection to any others. Use it wisely. Whatever piece that is broken will still be replaced magically, no fear, its beauty will not be tarnish. I know you don't care for such possessions, Hermione.

Hermione grinned. She spent an hour breaking pieces for those she cared for.

End Flash Back

* * *

"For your protection against Dark Magic, I made it. Well, my cousin Damien did. I made one for you and Harry. Here's one for Ginny, hers has a prettier chain. I gave one to Blaise." Hermione stated.

The three best friends had a group hug.

"We'll always wear them."

* * *

It's been forever. I know. I wanted to give it a try again. I have some free time on the weekends to update. I have to get back into the swing of things. I think I know where I'm headed. There will be some Severus/Hermione moments next chapter. Wanted to get in what I could.

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

UPDATES DEPEND ON REVIEWS

Forgive me if it's confusing. I think I'm going to go back and edit my previous chapters. I couldn't believe all the mistakes I made when I re read the story.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. NOT TOO MANY FLAMESS!!!!

My writing style has changed a little bit I think…


	33. Chapter 32

The Daughter of Light and Dark

Not2Innocent

I love my reviewers and supporters.

Maybe I should get a Beta? Someone offered to be one a while back…It's been awhile

Onto the story…MIGHT BE CONFUSING…And it's a bit SHORT.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

"When you look at the world, what do you really see?" echoed loudly into the night.

Draco paused, thinking for a moment before replying. He was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to have an answer? Draco stopped walking. He looked at the figure in front of him in bewilderment.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked out loud wondering if what he heard was from Hermione.

There was no reply just painful silence piercing through the cold night air. Draco shivered slightly at eerie silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say?" Draco stated unhappily.

"You don't have to say anything. Just tell me the truth!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione ran up to Draco and pushed him. "You're full of rubbish, Malfoy. You are a complete arse. Why did I ever think we could be something?"

"Hermione, please, I care…" Draco started, but was cut off.

"No! You don't. You don't. I trusted you. You lied, you liar. You don't know me at all. You don't!"

"I do know you," Draco stated defeated.

"When you look at me, who is it that you see?" Hermione yelled.

Draco tried to get in a word, but she kept firing questions at him.

"Is it who I am? Is it who I was?" Hermione asked pointing at herself. With a flick of her wand she appeared as she did in first year and flashed between her current appearance and her younger appearance.

"Is it where I've come from?" Hermione asked.

Draco was confused. He didn't know how to answer.

"Mudblood. Know It All. Bushy haired…" Hermione yelled. The words seem to repeat itself over and over surrounding the two of them.

"No," Draco chanted. He didn't want to hear her. He didn't want to listen.

"Is it my ideas?" Hermione asked. "Is it my Gryffindor nature?"

Hermione carried on standing close to Draco glazing blankly at him. Draco felt as if his soul was being consumed with questions and doubt.

"Is it my actions? Is it what I say?" Hermione stated. "Is that what makes you know me?"

Hermione kissed Draco on the lips harshly. Draco was frozen. He couldn't believe it. She was pressed against him, kissing him fiercely and all he could think of was of how wrong it felt. It was wrong. It was all wrong. Hermione pulled away.

"Or is it what you think you know from the short amount of time we've spent together?" Hermione asked.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you?"

The questions kept repeating over and over again. Hermione yelling at him. Hermione crying as he watched.

"Do you even know, why?" Draco heard her say before he blacked out. Draco opened his eyes abruptly wondering what was going on. He shook and slowly examined the environment he was in. Draco sighed. He realized he was in bed. He looked at the clock that was not so far away. It was midnight. He had only been asleep for an hour. It was another dream.

"Arghh," Draco groaned as he leaned back into his pillow.

Draco felt weird. It was another dream he's had of her. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was bothered by Hermione. He shouldn't be, but he was. Draco was wondering why.

"Where's a Blaise when you need him, stupid bloke's in bed peacefully sleeping, while I'm plagued by her face." Draco whispered to himself unhappy forcing himself back to sleep.

Blaise however was not peacefully in bed. He was outside at the Quidditch Pitch with the torment of Draco's dreams.

"Are you ready to go in, bella?" Blaise asked finally bored of just staring at the stars.

Hermione sighed as she looked from the stars to the list of individuals that were signed up to audition. "It's going to be hell."

"Not really, there are only a dozen or so people," Blaise replied to Hermione's unhappy remark.

"That's for tomorrow. I wish this was never suggested. With all the danger that can arise," Hermione stated unhappily.

"It's going to be okay, breathe, you're such a worry wart, Hershey," Blaise said taking hold of her arm and dragging her back towards the castle.

"It's crazy," Hermione said a bit lost in thought.

Mistress a voice called out into Hermione's mind.

Yes, Faith Hermione sent back.

Your father craves a word

Hermione sighed. "Hey Blaise, you can go ahead. I have to make a stop tonight."

"Oh?" Blaise replied. "It's really late and tomorrow will be challenging. A little tryst with someone tonight." Blaise teased. Blaise made a kissy face. "Or maybe a little make up action with Draco."

Hermione was angry. "I haven't talked to him at all, let alone make up. He's a prat. I'm meeting my father, thank you."

Blaise chuckled as Hermione stormed away from him.

Severus paced back and forth wondering what he wanted to say. He really didn't have a reason for asking for Hermione's presence. Their relationship had improved, they could speak to one another, but there was a subtle hesitation from Hermione. She wanted to get to him, but for some reason, she didn't want to.

Severus remembered their first deep conversation.

Flash

"Do you think that your destiny was prewritten?" Hermione asked.

She was sitting at a desk leaning over some papers that the first years had written. Hermione and Severus had developed a pattern where they would speak over grading papers.

"I believe that we create our own destiny," Severus replied, "No one dictates what I do."

"Don't you think, that in some ways, our actions are dictated by the experiences we have? Maybe, some higher power, did in fact, decide that this person will do this, and this person will do that to obtain a goal. I do believe that destiny occurs, why are there prophecies, if it wasn't meant to explain or dictate something, where do we get it from." Hermione spoke.

Hermione spoke passionately. She wanted to believe that she had a reason, that her life had meaning beyond just being. "Is it written? Maybe it's not. Maybe there is supposed actions, which can cause reaction. Maybe destiny accounts the different routes and there are more when it comes around. Every action has a reaction, and maybe fate had figured it out all the possibilities mapped it, but the road we take is what we assume is free will."

Severus listened to Hermione's words. He wondered what she was thinking. She was young, but had so many experiences. She shouldn't have to grow up so quickly. He didn't have to as well.

"It makes sense, you did change destiny when you and Harry saved Sirius," Severus stated.

"Maybe he was just lucky," Hermione stated, though she didn't really believe it too much.

Severus chuckled. "He was always a charmer, a lucky bastard."

"He's dead, let him rest in peace." Hermione stated.

"Death, what lies beyond this life of ours, you've seen one story, your family's. Many people believe in different things occurring afterwards. It's a way to explain things, because we're conscious being, we believe in souls. We find some way to explain the unexplained." Severus replied. "As for Sirius, I have made amends within my mind. I still hate…dislike him."

End Flashback

"You called?" Hermione asked watching her father sit and stare into blank spaces.

"Yes, I wanted to give you something," Severus replied.

"It couldn't wait until morning?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"You seemed fine during that dip into the lake, mind you, so bear with me," Severus stated all knowingly.

Hermione grinned a bit. Besides the stars, she needed a swim and dragged Blaise with her.

Severus had pondered all day whether or not to give this gift to his daughter. His. It was shocking how quickly things were changing around Hogwarts. It was a small token a very late birthday present.

"Here," Severus stated. He grabbed the shrunk package from his pocket and gave it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the black wrapping paper and silver bow, before muttering a spell to make it bigger again.

"You didn't have to," Hermione started as she opened the box.

Hermione paused. Inside the box was a beautiful journal. The cover was leather bound and had Hermione written on it. "Thank you, it's pretty."

"For your visions and thoughts," Severus stated.

Hermione smiled at Severus. He wasn't so bad. She leaned over and gave him a small hug.

Severus flinched just a little. He wasn't expecting that. She hugged him tightly. Severus smiled returning the embrace.

* * *

I will not be updating with a new chapter for awhile at least I don't think. Maybe mid-March.

I think I will spend a bit of time revising previous chapters…

I write to write….sometimes it doesn't flow. Sometimes it doesn't make sense. I will get back into my plot eventually. Bear with me.

Thank you again, reviewers…

I got to gather my thoughts again…


	34. Chapter 33

_Another Heart Calls _by All American Rejects

My inspiration for the chapter.

Take it or leave it. Here's what I got for you readers...

Chapter 33

Hermione sighed as she looked over the piece of parchment with the final list of the acts for the Talent Show. It was going to be exciting. Every part of her wanted to be carefree, but she was so strained. She was worried about the future. She wanted it to be alright. Her father, it was still hard to call him such, but they were bonding quickly, wanted her to relax. He had told her, that she couldn't save everyone. Spending every moment going over plans as their Guardian was going to leave her with nothing.

"What do you think?" Hermione finally spoke passing the parchment beside her. Hermione finally gave a look over to the young man beside her. She sighed as she realized her company had fallen asleep.

"Blaise," Hermione stated shaking his shoulder gently. Hermione decided that it was pointless to wake him up. 'Peaceful dreams, my friend.' Hermione levitated and brought him onto the couch as she looked at her watch.

It was still early. It surprised her that Blaise fell asleep so easily. Hermione realized that his activities must be stressing him out.

_Flashback_

"_I don't like it," Hermione cried as she clung to Blaise refusing to let him leave her sight._

_Blaise frowned unhappily. He didn't want to go, but he had to do his part. It was difficult, but his father told him the initiation was a right that should've occurred during the summer if his mother had not persuaded him otherwise. "I have to do it. For the Order. For me. For Rosalyn. For you," Blaise stated. "I've tried to postpone it for so long."_

_Hermione turned around not wanting to face him. "I know." Hermione understood duty over one's self respect and morals. She knew that she would play a part in the upcoming battles and that it was not going to be easy. Hermione understood however that she would do anything to protect the future. He was doing the same._

"_At least you've given me a gift, Hershey," Blaise stated embracing her tightly. "This will bear the burden for me."_

_Hermione cringed at the thought of the curses that might be thrown._

"_It's okay, don't worry. I'll be back," Blaise smiled. Blaise turned around and quietly grabbed some floo powder. He whispered a destination, but before he stepped into the fire he looked over to Hermione._

"_Hermione," Blaise called._

"_Yes," Hermione answered looking over to Blaise._

"_He doesn't have a choice either. I may be protected, but what about Draco. He needs you too. It's his night as well."_

_With his last words he disappeared into the green flames._

_Hermione stood unsure of what to do. Her heart and mind were in conflict. "Draco."_

_End Flashback_

Hermione sighed unhappily. It was uncomfortable being in his presence. She still had those feelings for him, but couldn't trust him. She hardened her heart against his smile. Hermione knew that she shouldn't have let him get so close in the first place. Hermione didn't even know what it was that made her even believe in him.

(It was because he was genuine, Mistress) a familiar voice stated curling against Hermione.

(Do you really think that Crooks?) Hermione answered with a frown.

(We all know it's true) Faith stated pecking at her food.

Hermione sighed. "No."

She walked into Draco's room. She sighed to herself taking in the surroundings. There was no one there. She wondered where he was, and then quickly reminded herself that it didn't matter. She left the piece of parchment on his bed. Hermione then retired to her room. Hermione lit candles and quietly whispered the spell her mother gave her to ease into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was troubling. He hated himself. He hated his father. He hated the Dark Lord.

Draco Malfoy flew through the sky in circles. He was distressed. It was not fair that he was dealt the hand that he now must play. Draco stared into the sky that was littered with twinkling stars. They seemed to mock him. They had no worries or fears. They would continue to live for years to come and he didn't even know if he would survive the year to come.

"Why?" Draco asked himself. Draco had been conflicted since he took the Dark Mark. It was a tarnished mark upon his skin that decided his fate. She would hate him forever. It was harder to go through the day without her laugh. She was no one and everyone at once. He longed to tell her everything.

Potter and Weasley seemed to understand his situation rather well. However, he didn't want their understanding. He wanted Hermione's. He didn't understand why. There was a strong tie between the two of them, but he wouldn't acknowledge it for a long time. His dreams were filled with memories and confusion. It only lead him to stay away. He wanted forgiveness and her more than he ever wanted anything.

It frightened him to death. Draco Malfoy wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of what would happen between Hermione and himself, if they ever found even ground.

_Flashback_

"_Tell us what happened" Potter had asked._

_Draco Malfoy found himself at the Quidditch Pitch with Harry Boy Savior Potter and Ron Weasley._

"_I lied to her about my intentions," Draco stated. Draco just sighed as he looked at Harry and Ron. "It was a part of a plan to get into your inner circle. Sometime I figured out I cared. I somewhat like you guys."_

"_We figured as much, Mione's bloody caring, but she hates lies." Ron stated chewing on some chocolate frogs._

"_I am not good for her." Draco stated. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway."_

_Harry looked at Draco's face taking in the dark circles and wore out expression. He loved Hermione like a sister. They were family. In the beginning he had disliked their close relationship because he couldn't trust Draco's intentions. However, it appeared as they were meant for each other. Harry could see it. Ron even as dense as he could be knew they were fighting each other's feelings._

"_She'll come around," Harry stated._

"_If he apologizes, mate," Ron added._

_Draco sneered. "Malfoys do not apologize."_

"_Well, we didn't expect you to go fallen for our Mione. That's not something Malfoy's do. Love." Harry argued._

_Draco paused. "Love, has nothing to do with this. I will become a Death Eater. I am on the other side of the fence. You know it. I know it. It has always been that way."_

"_People change. Mione said so herself. Nothing will always be," Ron stated remembering his conversation with Hermione._

"_You're too stubborn. She's too stubborn to see. If you really care, you'll man up. We don't like you much, but you are what makes her happy." Harry stated._

_Harry stood up and turned around to walk away. Ron followed suit. "We know that you won't patch things up soon, but if you show her that your intentions were true in some twisted way, maybe she'll come to talk to you again."_

_End Flashback_

Draco stilled in the sky taking one last look at the moon that overlook the sky as a knowing force. He sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. What was he fighting for anymore? Was the world going to be a better place when Purebloods took the reins or was coexistence and tolerance better? The actions of those around him would shape how the Wizarding World would conduct itself for years to come.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Remus asked wrapping his arms around Loren's figure. It was hard to watch her struggle back into the castle.

"Yes," Loren stated with an unsure laugh. It was hard for her. She had just looked into the eyes of a young boy and saw contempt and hatred for her. It was hard on her to go with the others to torture and kill his parents. Lucius had given her the honor. "What an honor?" she cried spitefully.

Remus tried to calm her by stroking her hair as she cried. "He was so young. It was horrid. I had to."

"It's alright," Remus whispered knowing that it wasn't alright, lost of life, but it was for them. "It will save the future."

"One life will save countless, when we win," Loren agreed. "He was so…"

"Shh," Remus stated. "I'll get you a potion."

Loren nodded as Remus left. She sat at the dresser. She looked into her reflection. It was haunting the look in her eyes. She could see the regret, the sadness. Slowly, she took out the photo that she had stolen. "Years from now, I will still remember your faces. I regret…that I couldn't use a more painless spell, little one, to send you on your way. However, know that, I will never forgive myself. The future will be a place where no child, muggleborn, half blood or pure will have to fear an early death." Loren lit the photo of a family of three. She watched as their smiling faces turned to ash.

* * *

"My sweet Loren," Helen sighed unhappily as she looked onto her tearing face.

"It had to be done," Arielle stated placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"When will it stop," Katrina wondered, unhappily.

"The generation is full of self hatred and sadness. It wasn't Tom Riddle's fault, that the prejudices that lie within his blood." Arielle stated. "They all agreed to fight."

"It's a pointless battle. Look at what they're doing to the young," Helen stated.

Chloe sat silent watching another scene, her Hermione and Draco.

"They don't seem to understand," Chloe stated as she looked at Hogwarts' sleeping and restless.

"It's hard for them, my dear," Katrina stated looking at the conflicting sleep Hermione was going through.

"I can't bear the thought of their hearts breaking," Helen cried. "They're two souls…"

"Yes…yes…we know," Arielle stated cutting off the whines of Helen. "She's putting up a good fight. Her love for him will shine through though."

"It won't be easy for them," Chloe whispered remembering how she and Severus could never really be together. They had not been complete without each other. That void was till there within her very soul.

"She's our Daughter," Katrina stated. "It's too soon to judge their fate."

The four women sat at the table moping over Hermione and her friends.

"They're worried over nothing," Julius stated moving his bishop to attack a knight.

"Old man, that's our grandchildren down there." Orwen stated as he moved his knight.

"I think they'll be fine," Seymour added. "They will talk to one another soon. I know."

"Father, Draco won't come to a decision anytime soon." Sloane stated as he stood over a cauldron.

"No, their hearts call to one another. It will happen. I don't like to be sentimental or anything, but their love reminds me of Chloe and Severus. They were never as strong as these two."

The four gentlemen chorused in agreement.

* * *

That's it for now. I need a break…The chapters are going to be weird. I will reorganize everything eventually. Well…I'm getting there.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

makes me write more.

What do you think? I'm getting into the swing of things.

Hey if you do review wanna give me some spells you're particularly fond of and what they do?


	35. Chapter 34

brick by boring brick by Paramore

Chapter 34

"How's it going Brianna?" Draco asked as he wandered back towards the portrait of the fallen angel.

"Pleasant enough, you're up later than usual," Brianna asked waiting for the correct words.

"The Dragon's Princess," Draco muttered stepping through to the common room.

As Draco stepped into the common room, he noticed there was something particularly off about room. He scanned over the room to come to the figure of his friend.

"Blaise," Draco whispered confused about why he was still there. Draco shook him up.

Blaise was startled. He had just been dreaming of his time with Rosalyn. He blinked at his surroundings.

"Mate," Blaise stated his voice hoarse from waking up.

"Did you manage to get any work done?" Draco wondered looking at the turned pieces of parchment and books.

"Hershey, I believe finalized the list of participants," Blaise said sitting up on the couch. "Where have you been?"

"The pitch," Draco stated sitting down beside Blaise.

"My, are you going to hold my hand now," Blaise asked looking at the distance between the two of them.

Draco smirked, "If you were prettier, maybe, but I am not interested."

Blaise sighed as he tried to stretch his legs. "Are you ready to apologize yet?"

Draco hesitated with an answer. "Yes and no."

Blaise Zabini was no fool. He had enough dealings with Draco that it meant that he didn't want to go against his pride, enough though it was costing him.

"You're an idiot," he stated getting up picking up a few things.

"Why don't you just stay," Draco stated as he moved towards his room.

"Tell me, Draco," Blaise started.

"What?" Draco paused at his door.

"Do you know the story of Romeo and Juliet," Blaise wondered.

"It's a muggle story we studied a long time ago," Draco stated remembering Muggle Studies.

"I don't want you two to end up like they did. The war between you two doesn't have to go on. Think about it. Your death, her death, it won't impact anyone. This war will come tearing through soon. We both know the Dark Lord. I think we have more going for us in the future than dying on the wrong side." Blaise stated hoping to bring something out of him.

Draco didn't say anything to Blaise as he closed the door behind him.

Draco walked into his room and got ready for bed. Sitting on his bed was an innocent sheet of paper. He sighed to himself as he took the sheet into his hands.

The main list consisted of:

The Patil Twins

Pansy Parkinson

Daphne Greengrass

Luna Lovegood

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas

Lavender Brown

Ginny Weasley

Lisa Turnip

Theodore Nott

Ernie Macmillin

There were other short acts that consisted of the younger years as an ensemble that didn't sound interesting.

Draco sighed to himself, wondering if he should bother saying something to Hermione. His pride was a major factor here. He decided that tomorrow would be best. It would be a new day.

However, when the new day came, Draco did nothing and days passed until it was the day of the Talent Show.

* * *

"Wake up," a voice whispered into her ear.

"Don't want to," she replied groggily turning away from the voice.

"Well too bad," the voice stated as they with the elegance of a stampeding elephant jumped onto the bed and on top of the sleeping body.

"You're squishing me Ginny Weasley," Hermione replied unhappily.

"It's a beautiful day, a beautiful morning, let's go!" Ginny stated pulling at the covers.

Hermione sighed. "It's going to be a crazy, that's what."

"I agree with Ginny," another voice called. Loren smiled at her cousin and friend. "Today is a glorious day for this show."

"She's still infuriated with Malfoy," Ginny stated as she went into Hermione's wardrobe to pick out some clothes.

"You know what they say about love and hate." Loren stated as Hermione got up.

"What's that Loren," Hermione asked stretching her arms. "Please enlighten me with your wisdom. I get enough from Blaise wanting me to talk to the prat."

"Two sides of the same coin," Loren stated with a grin tossing Hermione a coin as a display of teasing.

"You are supposed to be on my side," Hermione said as she took the pair of jeans Ginny picked out.

"I'm just saying that even though his intentions weren't pure at first doesn't mean they haven't come to be." Loren stated. "Everyone has their faults. He can't help his family and what he's been taught."

"La de da," Ginny cried out. "Malfoy could've been honest. We all were starting to like him. Anyway, just let him come to you."

Hermione sighed. They were obviously conflicted as well. They wanted her to be happy, but they didn't really trust him either.

"Blaise Zabini, you're such a snoop," Hermione stated as she flung open the door hitting him in the face.

"Bloody, Hershey," Blaise stated as he held onto his slightly bruised face. "You need to be gentle, on poor me."

Hermione let out a flusted cry. "Merlin, you all give me a headache. It's bad enough that I concentrate on blocking all your thoughts, voicing them I can't ignore."

"You're both too stubborn," Blaise replied. He sat down as he gathered Hermione's books into her bag.

"That's the problem." Loren whispered as she and Ginny made the bed.

"He's a good mate. You're a good mate." Blaise stated and then after a dramatic pause stated, "Let's get you two mating."

Loren and Ginny threw a pillow at Blaise as he fell over laughing at the hysterical thought. Hermione just laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Everyone. Out. I need a moment to compose myself," Hermione cried pushing the three towards the door.

Hermione just had to breathe in and out slowly. She couldn't let herself get too attached to the idea. She had to protect Harry and the future of the Wizardry World. If she allowed herself to falter, she would only be disappointed. If she could only be sure of Draco's intentions, he always found a way into her shields.

She looked at the jewel her cousin had given to her. There was still a piece left that she never gave. It taunted her, the broken piece that belonged to only one person.

"Well, Hermione, game face on." Hermione muttered as she straightened her robes and hid the necklace's charms.

* * *

"What is with all the racket," Draco called from his door as he watched the three individuals come into the common area.

"Nothing," Ginny stated to Draco then turning to Loren. "Let's go see the boys."

The two women left the two men together

"Well," Draco asked expectantly after a few brief moments.

"The talent show," Blaise replied. "We were laughing about that."

"It shall be a long night," Draco stated as he looked at Hermione's door longingly.

"Give up already," Blaise whispered. "You need each other."

Draco turned away. "I'm off to breakfast. I need to speak with Dumbledore."

As Draco left Hermione came out of her room. "Good, he's gone."

"Hershey, I will tell you the same thing. Give up." Blaise stated pulling her close to his side.

Hermione leaned her head against Blaise's shoulder as they walked. "It's ridiculous though."

"No, it isn't." Blaise stated.

"How is Rosalyn?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"She's well. She can't wait for the Christmas Break. Thank you again," Blaise stated.

"Well, my father was glad to give you a cover." Hermione said with a smile.

"Speaking of him, he looks like he wants to talk with you." Blaise said as he nodded to the Professor leaving.

Hermione smiled at her father thankful that he was willing to help Blaise and Rosalyn get together over break and speaking to his parents.

"Well, my dear, if you can spare a few minutes to spend with an old man," Severus stated, "I would like to take you someplace."

Hermione nodded. "You are not an old man, good sir."

Severus sighed and stated dryly. "Your antics are original, milady."

"Lead on," Hermione said taking his arm.

Severus Snape was not a sentimental person. He spent most of his life disregarding that past as much as it was a part of who he had become. However, with Hermione, he wanted to let her know a piece of the past that was dear to his heart. There was one place in all of Hogwarts, that could not be found on the map and hopefully she would appreciate it.

Through various routes and stairway changes, they finally arrived at their destination's doorway. A blank portrait stood before them. Severus was nervous. It had been almost two decades since he last came to this place.

"What's this?" Hermione curiously wondered. This door leading to this mysterious place was indeed not on the Marauder's Map.

"Chloe helped make the map; she wanted a place that those meddlesome men would not find." Severus stated looking at Hermione's expression.

"This was our place," Severus whispered. "Ready?"

Hermione watched as Severus knocked on the Portrait. Before her eyes, the blank portrait came alive.

The portrait now displayed a house. It was a simple cottage home surrounded by a vast valley. Slowly a figure immerged out of the house.

It was a young man. He was handsome. He had dark brown hair and expressive brown eyes. He was dressed in plain black robes. His body was covered in loose chains that seem to hold him to the area.

"It has been a long time," the man's voice stated. His voice was rough as if he hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Will you allow us in," Severus asked.

"What word do you bring?" the man asked.

"She's fine. Misses you. Her chains are still in place, as it seems so are yours. Half a century, then you two will be allowed to see one another, be in the same place." Severus stated.

Hermione was confused. Who was this man?

"William, the Curse of the Fallen Angel," the man answering her thoughts. "Pleasure to meet you."

Hermione did a double take. It clicked in her mind. Brianna's thoughts so long ago. The rules she had broken and the charge.

"She was sent to watch me, protect me. When I was young, she had been my invisible companion. My town was at war with another. My father had defeated the enemy at the cost of his life. I was his heir, therefore the next to lead. However, circumstances were grave. Brianna and I both perished. Her superiors did not like our circumstance. She lost her wings, I lost her. They sentenced us to separate portraits for a century. It was by mere chance, that your Headmaster found us." William stated.

"So you're waiting for her, like she is for you," Hermione stated. It was tragic.

"Indeed, long ago, Severus here, and I'm assuming your mother Chloe, stumbled upon me. They had mentioned Brianna, in passing. Since then, I have only received word through them. The Headmaster, a few times." William explained.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Severus asked, "Will, may we pass now?"

William nodded as he swung open the portrait. Severus nodded for Hermione to go through.

Hermione walked through the doorway. Before her was a beautiful atrium. The ceiling of the room was crystal clear hexagon shaped showing the beautiful sun. The light warmed the glass room. Hermione leaned against the glass surveying the scenery before her. The room was in a high tower that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. The room itself looked like a comfortable common room.

"It's charmed from the outside, to look like any other tower." Severus explained.

Hermione smiled looking around her. It was beautiful. Hermione knew that the stars would look lovely at night as the sun did in the morning. Hermione sat down on the couch after reaching towards the bookshelf. "We use to come here to meet."

"It's lovely." Hermione stated flipping through the books.

"Rowena and Helga apparently made this place their own to get away from Godric and Salazar." Severus explained.

"Does anyone else know of this place?" Hermione asked.

"Only the Headmaster and myself. Hermione, if anything were to happen. I would like you to come here. Hogwarts is the safest place to be, but this room is the best place to be." Severus explained.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled lying on the couch and looking into the sky. It was peaceful and she felt connected to everything around her.

Severus let himself out of the room as Hermione was lost in her thoughts. He was glad to share this with his daughter. It was the place that belonged to him and Chloe. He knew Hermione would find it as beautiful.

* * *

REVIEW...REVIEW...

I'll update when I can. still struggling...

2/7/10


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Hermione sighed to herself as she looked around the room. She could picture her mother dragging her father into this room to be together. It was surprising how if she closed her eyes she could almost feel her mother's presence around her. It was comforting to know that she was watching over her however.

Hermione stared at the few pictures that contained her mother and father together. She was grateful for Severus. They were simple pictures of the two looking at one another or holding each other. She could see it in their eyes, their adoration for one another.

Hermione wondered if she held that _same_ look in her eyes. Hermione stared thoughtfully at the picture that surprisingly held The Marauders, her mother, Lily and even Severus. It was a Ball. Sirius had his arm around Chloe, they all looked happy together. Across the way was Severus, who was staring at Chloe, who returned gesture. Chloe appeared to be glancing back with a secret smile. Her eyes held longing, regret and love. At first glance you would assume it was for Sirius. However, Hermione could not be fooled.

The future haunted Hermione as much as the past did. It was troublesome. She wanted to scream at the pain. The ache within her had been building for so long. She wanted to understand her duty to the world. Mind. Heart. Mind. Heart. Mind. Her mind told her to be rational; there is no time for fickle romances when the world is at stake. Her heart told her that having something precious would make the fight more meaningful.

"Bloody," Hermione whispered. Hermione understood that the future was drawing near. If she couldn't even decide whether or not she was in love with a guy, how could she be dependable in battle? In one moment a battle could be decided when hesitation strikes. Did she want to take that leap into the unknown?

Her laugh echoed and bounced throughout the glass dome. Ridiculous. Sitting around unsure of what would go on was a pointless battle. As much as she could imagine what the future would foretell, people change and so does the sands of time. She had learned that the moment she saved Sirius and Buckbeak.

Harry needed her to be at full attention. He needed her help. His safety was her main concern. There was no time to find herself daydreaming. It was her duty to the world. She could afford no distractions as bittersweet as they may be.

She reluctantly removed herself from the safe haven and back to the chaotic mess that surrounded her. She had no choice in the matter. She would have to remove the issues that clouded her judgment. With a fierce conviction she decided it was time to forgive the prat and be done with these issues. She would let him back into her life, just not be involved with her.

* * *

After a long conversation with the headmaster, he was pretty sure that the talent show would be a successful event. He was feeling nervous for some odd reason. There was something in the air that made him feel unnecessarily aware of his surroundings. He knew that he didn't have the inner eye to even feel like something was going to happen, but it felt like something was going to change and he wouldn't be able to stop it from changing.

'Draco. You're just being paranoid.' He thought to himself as he walked through the corridors.

He was too lost in thought to realize someone staring at him from across the hall waiting for him to approach.

"Draco," the person called.

'Did someone say my name?' he thought as he was trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Draco," the person repeated.

'How could I miss this?' Draco thought realizing who was calling him. It was Professor Snape. He was leaning against the doorframe that leads one into the Great Hall with a curious look about him.

"Yes, sir?"

"A word," Snape said to him.

"Of course," Draco stated a little nervous.

"Follow me," Snape stated sparing no glance back as they walked towards a more secluded area.

"Can I ask, what is this about?"

Severus Snape was not particular fond of the idea of his daughter being with Draco Malfoy, but he knew that he had to set the boy straight on some things. He knew that he was different from his father; his mother had softened the boy. Severus knew that he could be a good man if he wanted to be.

He sighed to himself. "I would like to offer you some advice."

Draco was confused as to why Snape would have any reason to speak with him outside of classes. His father and he were relatively close. He respected the man, but he was confusing him by being personally involved with his affairs.

Draco nodded to signal that he was listening.

"From one man to another, who has been a bigger prat than yourself. I say that you give up your pride, just this instance to get what you want. Regardless of the consequences, happiness and contentment can be found. You know what you want. Take it." Snape stated with a funny look on his face.

'Did I just tell him to take Hermione?' Severus thought to himself with a shudder. It was an awkward moment that left the two silent for a brief moment of time.

"I'm already taking care of it." Draco stated being vague.

He had already decided before going to the Headmaster that he was going to figure a way to earn Hermione's forgiveness. Draco was a little annoyed. 'Am I that transparent? Do I look like a bloody Hufflepuff?'

"I understand circumstances are not fair. However, Draco, there are other ways to live your life." Snape stated. "Without regret is one of them. I've regretted letting someone very dear to me go. And as your mentor, I must tell you that there aren't many girls like Miss. Granger."

He wondered if his advice would be suited for Draco. They both were letting their guards down around one another. He couldn't afford to let him know too much without knowing he was completely trustworthy. If he couldn't be trusted, he would oblivate him.

Draco nodded his head taking his advice to heart. He nodded enthusiastically to find his way out of this situation. 'If I just smile and nod. I'm sure I can get out of this conversation.'

Severus sighed realizing that grin was one he had seen many times before. It told him that Mr. Malfoy was trying to appease him and wanted to find a way out.

"You may leave."

"Thank you, sir. I have some things to take care of." Draco stated leaving the room.

* * *

This was all I had of this chapter a few years ago. It's seems odd to leave it incomplete…but maybe I'll update again to continue the story. I feel so disconnected from this story right now, probably cause I've only re-read the last few chapters. It might take me a while to reconnect with it. I know what you're thinking, why even update if you aren't going to put the effort into it. I felt like I should write some more or at least think about writing.

1-15-2012


	37. Chapter 36

_After reading the story from start to what I have so far, I feel the need to apologize. I have to apologize to all my readers who've kept me on their favorites, or kept track of this story within the span of these 9 years. (Notice: the publish date is June 9, 2003) My grammar, spelling, and overall typos should've banned me from writing and continuing this story. I can't believe how horrible my writing can be. However, beyond that there were plot highlights. I laughed at portions of what I read and I thought to myself…'That was good …or damn, that sucked…that could've been phrased in a different way…why does my spelling and grammar suck so bad?'_

_Anyway, I am going to take the time to make the rest of the story better than before and try to go back and edit/revise._

_Note:_

_So I went through and I realized I messed up my timeline in the story, from taking all those yearlong breaks. Obviously, I didn't see the problems until I read through again. Why didn't anyone say something? In a previous chapter, I wrote, Halloween for the Talent Show…and Christmas for a Ball…Obviously, I mention it being September, the month going by. Hermione awakening her gift…should've happened around the beginning of October by my writing…and I wrote that Draco and Blaise were scheduled to receive marks on Halloween and I wrote a flashback that it happened…so I'm going to say…It's sometime in November (week before US Thanksgiving) right now…Show was postpone because of Hermione's health…I really do want to have a Ball for Christmas._

**Chapter 36**

Blaise Zabini was content with the way things were turning out in his life. He was beginning to cherish every moment of happiness that seem to come his way. He just wished things could be simpler overall. Every action, person and thing seemed to react in a tug of war fashion. One side or the other was always pulling at something. He never liked to be on the fence on any matter. Being neutral seemed to be the safe place. So, why did he care so much about Draco and Hermione's relationship when his own might just get him killed? The answer was simple. It was that he wanted them to be happy.

'I need those two to be happy. My best mates,' he thought to himself. If you had asked him a few years ago if he considered anyone to be a good friend, you would've discovered that Zabinis don't make friends, you make useful relations. Overtime, his constant interaction with Draco and Hershey had chipped away at the barrier that had been around him.

Blaise sighed. He wanted them to have at least a piece of what he had with Rosalyn. He was going to find a way to push those two stubborn souls together. 'Let's move onto the things I have a semblance of control over.' He stated as he stared thoughtfully into the piece of parchment within his hands. The words were comforting to him. 'My dear Rosalyn.'

She was looking forward to his visit over Christmas break. She was waiting. He could picture her sweet smile, her laughter and feel her embrace. It brought him a sense of peace. It made him happy. He never thought that simply having someone see him could be so soothing. He had spent most of his life awkwardly following his duty as a pureblood. He had to show a certain amount of dignity, a certain air of arrogance, a certain amount of emotion. It bothered him at first that she could see through his facade. It still bothers him.

Rosalyn had endeared herself to him. She was his reason for questioning what he had been taught since he was young. It had bothered him that Hermione had also endeared herself to him when he thought she was Muggleborn. It was as if everything in the universe was trying to contradict the traditional pureblood ideas of what it meant to be a wizard or witch.

It was not just blood. It was the actual person as well. Every person's magical talent varied. The confidence, belief in one's power also seemed to play a major factor as well. The strongest wizards and witches were the ones who knew that they were the best. He was sure that everyone had the potential for magic. It was an unlucky draw to be a squib. Blaise groaned. Even being a squib could potentially allow you to expand your magical horizons into the occult.

He felt that Rosalyn was magical in her own way. She understood things in a different light. She was a Muggle, but she viewed the supernatural in a way that made him envious. Magic was beautiful to her. Magic was a rare gift that allowed for opportunity. Magic wasn't that much of a surprise anymore. It was normal. Blaise can see that specific joyous look on Hermione's face too, whenever she learns something new. He can also see the look in her eyes as she experiences the dark side as well.

He didn't want to share that side with Rosalyn. He didn't want to share the darkness in magic. He wanted her to believe that everything about magic was beautiful. Blaise wanted to keep her and magic separate, but there was no way of taking that part of him out of the equation. He was who he was because of the magic in his life. It was asking to stop the sun from rising in the east and setting in the west.

"What happens if one day, the Earth stops rotating west to east?" a voice asked quietly.

"La Figlia del Dono (The Daughter of the Gift)" Blaise cursed with a twitch of annoyance. "Hershey, we've been through this conversation. I-"

"Have we?" Hermione interrupted with a smile in her voice. "Because I'm sure we've also had another coversation before too."

"What?" Blaise asked staring over to Hermione with a coy smile.

Hermione waved a hand. "I really wish you wouldn't use my room as your own personal haven. You know, sometimes I want to nap in my own bed too. We've talked about how you shouldn't just plop yourself upon my bed whenever you've felt like it."

"But Hershey, dearest, you know how I love to gossip about my affairs with you. It makes you feel so much closer to me," Blaise replied in a teasing voice as he pulled Hermione down beside him.

Hermione sighed as she made herself more comfortable beside Blaise. The two both were lying down on the bed staring off into their own worlds for a moment. It had become a sporadic yet familiar action when the two just needed the presence of another being since Hermione awoke a couple weeks ago. Hermione felt comfortable with Blaise just being there. It felt safe.

"Where'd you run off to?" Blaise asked in wonder.

"Business with the one I call Father," Hermione replied closing her eyes picturing the beautiful atrium.

"Want to let me in on the secret?" he asked tilting his head over to stare at Hermione's peaceful face.

"Maybe…it's something that I don't need to reveal right now." She answered after some thought. She wanted to keep that place her own Haven. She knew that once she let the more people know about the atrium, the less special and magical the place would become. That and she needed a place no one could find her.

"Now, back to the topic beforehand," Blaise started looking away. "I absolutely hate that you can read my mind, girl."

"Yep," Hermione replied already knowing what he would say.

"Any young bloke would want his mind to be private, you see. There are some things you needn't see or hear. I can't often at times control the engine to the train of my thoughts. So I don't need you fiddling on tuning in to give commentary."

Hermione laughed, opening her eyes to stare at Blaise's somewhat embarrassed face. Hermione smiled turning slightly to lean her forehead into his shoulder and grab his arm.

"I don't go around ease dropping. I just caught onto the last bit because you were projecting some interesting thoughtmotion (_BTW thought emotion if you thought I made a weird typo_)." Hermione stated nonchalantly. "It was a mix of conviction, acceptance and love."

"Well, let's leave the analysis of my thoughtmotion to another day. I have that every day, what are you really going to do with Draco?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was conflicted. After his conversation with Professor Snape, he took it upon himself to plan something idiotic. He could not do it, but then…If his mother could see what he was about to do. She would wonder whether or not he was the boy she raised. She was soft on him, but this was going beyond the pride that one holds to a Black or Malfoy. He wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in this situation. Now, he had to figure out his exact plan of action or things would be disastrous.

"Mr. Malfoy is there a particular reason you're face planting into that table," a voice asked. "Doing so several times isn't particularly good for the table."

Draco was surprised to see Loren Luther eyeing him in what looked to be a probing expression. They never interacted this directly with one another. They acknowledge that the other existed and respected them for who they are. Well, Draco respected Loren in a way; it was a matter of whether or not she even cared for who he was. He knew that she was a peculiar person, friends with Hermione yet devoted to You-Know-Who on the offshore.

"It's a sturdy table," he replied, "A little trauma, does the body good. Is there any particular reason you're invested in my affairs?"

"I'm personally invested, thank you for asking. The table may look sturdy, but it's been around awhile. It already has kinks in it. It would be best to take care of these things," Loren replied. "It's fragile, even when it appears that it isn't."

She was giving him an odd look. He knew that she wasn't speaking about the table. It was so obvious she wanted to talk to him about Hermione. He could play the game too.

"This table and I have been through so much. I think the last seven years has given me knowledge on the state of its wellbeing. You've only been around the last few months. I've been around this table and that table; I know the limitations for each one. I'm not sure how well you do, considering the time you've spent getting to know them. I take care of what is mine. I don't intend on doing further damage. I'm trying to figure out a way to mend the splintered pieces. You should be more concerned about the actions you might take against this table. An unforeseen blow always stings the worst. I'm neither the first nor the last to do more damage," Draco replied staring at Loren intently. He was looking for some sort of response from her.

Loren just smirked. "You should worry about yourself. The table is slowly doing as much damage to you as you are to it. You're already bruised. I would look into getting some sort of protection against that. The table might outlast you. Anyway, since, I've done my duty, I shall bid you adieu. I'll see you later for the show."

Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement and began to go over some of the notes on the table as she made her way out of the library. He shook his head trying to go over what he needed to do and what he could use to help him.

* * *

Loren Luther was no fool. She wanted to believe that the young man's words were truthful. She really did want to believe it. Loren was a cynic when it comes to Malfoys. She believed they were emotionally stunted. They just weren't developed enough to understand the feelings of another being since they were so self involved. Of course, this was her prejudice speaking. She could comprehend what Draco Malfoy was trying to get at. It was only because he insulted her relationship with Hermione that she was peeved beyond expectations.

Of course, it wasn't a known fact to him that she and Hermione were cousins. He was still out of that loop and it was because he was such a prat that he would forever stay out of it. Loren was glad that she was quick-witted enough to think on her feet. However, she almost wanted to scream in an unladylike fashion that he was a boob and they were family, so that trumps everyone and everything else.

"You look extremely busy glaring into space, dear," Remus joked wrapping his arms around her frame.

Loren leaned against his touch. He was warm and real. He was one of the strongest men she knew. She really admired the strength that Remus had to bear his transformations and still keep an approachable disposition. He always thought about others. And his loyalty above all else was her favorite trait of his. Sometimes, he could be a little bashful, but she adored that Hufflepuff in him.

"Did you have a nice chat with Draco," Remus asked.

"Nice wouldn't be the right word," Loren stated. She turned to look into his eyes. "I have a bit of hunch that he will be doing something to gain Hermione's forgiveness soon."

"That's good. It would be nice if we could get him on our side. It will make it easier for you and Severus," Remus stated. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

She sighed softly as she leaned into him until their foreheads were touching one another. "I will be fine. You shouldn't worry."

"I know, but I have to."

"Well, don't. I knew what I was getting into."

"Still, it would make things easier."

"The easiest way isn't always the best way."

"The best way will be the one that returns you to me always."

Loren smiled softly before leaning into Remus' kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, there were individuals who were having a grand old time watching from afar as the events were laid out before them.

"I do really like Blaise," Chloe whispered to herself though she knew almost everyone around her could hear her.

"He's spot on that one," Katrina stated. "It's too bad, that he's already in love with another woman."

"That shouldn't stop them, if they really wanted to be together," Helen replied.

"Of course, you would know," Orwen stated.

"Now, Orwen, don't get your knickers in a twist. You always knew, didn't you?" Julius stated.

Chloe sighed as the elders began to get into another petty argument. You would think that after the time they've spent together dead that they would've resolved these issues long ago. She hated the unlucky fortunate curse of two loves. It was such a beautiful disaster. Chloe did not like that she was watching her daughter suffer. It was a battle between her heart and her mind. Obviously, Chloe had chosen her mind and did not continue her relationship with Severus, even though they were meant to be together.

Hermione was suffering from the duty she had to fulfill and her heart's desire. How would she choose? What would she choose? She might lose her heart either way. She was silently rooting for a champion that would keep her daughter safe and love her. Even if that champion was not the ideal candidate for the light. There were unexpected and less likely heroes all around. Her dearest daughter might just fall in love with that Neville Longbottom fellow for all the Fates were to know. It was a decision to be made. The future was not set in stone and she dare not look, to be tempted by what could be.

* * *

"I think this is beneficial for us to know." Harry Potter stated as he pointed out different spells to Ron Weasley from a book he had received from Loren earlier that day.

"It seems a little complex," Ron replied trying to motion himself through the wand movements and incantation.

"Practice makes perfect, boys," Ginny Weasley replied as she attempted the movements as well.

Harry smiled at Ginny. She was really fierce about being a better duelist. He loved that attitude about her. She was sweet when she needed to be and forceful when the times were right.

"I want to at least get it right a few times, before I get ready for the show," Ginny stated doing a little victory dance.

"I think that the competition is pretty stiff," Ron replied. "You haven't seen Lavender's act."

"I don't need to know her act to know that my only competition is Daphne Greengrass," Ginny stated.

Ron turned a bright red as he huffed. "Gin!"

"Ron," Harry spoke gently, "I think, we should let Ginny practice alone for a while. Let's go see what Mione is up to."

Harry wanted to be the peacemaker. He really couldn't stand his best mate and girlfriend arguing regardless of the fact that they were siblings. It put him in an awkward position. He kissed Ginny on the cheek before grabbing Ron and forcing him out of the Room of Requirement.

There was a sudden popping noise that got Harry's attention. "Master Potter," a squeaky voice called.

"Hey Dobby," Harry replied back.

"Headmaster want Dobby to tell Master Potter that his presence is required in his office."

"Thanks," Harry said as Dobby popped away in a hurry after delivering his message. It was a little strange.

"I'll head to Mione's. You head over to Professor Dumbledore," Ron stated as their different paths emerged.

* * *

_I think I'll stop it here, because it's late and I have work in the morning. I wanted to keep going; but I got to a good stopping point to post this chapter up. I've been writing for a while and I think it turned out well enough. I wanted to update the story with a new pretty decent length chapter to let people know that I am serious about trying to get this story back on the road to completion. I will try to update at least weekly, but if my writing inspiration flows maybe more than that. I just wanted to get into the swing of things. So, what do you think? I do want feedback, so **please review**. It makes me a happier author to know what people think. Oh and ps, I'm going to start a new story sometime between this chapter and my next chapter. So stay tuned to find out what it's about._

_1-19-2012 1:20AM  
_


	38. Chapter 37

_So I want to make note on the Corbett name. The men that marry a gifted daughter usually ended up taking the Corbett name. Obviously, Riana married Julius, and she isn't gifted so she took his name. Hermione technically is the last Corbett alive._

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Damien Corbett was staring more than necessary into the Fire. It was his personal method to see into the Present World. He just felt the desire to watch his youngest cousin go through uncertainties. It brought him a sense of satisfaction to know that she had troubles. He wondered if he had made the most helpful decision. It had been a moment of sheer lunacy that he had given his amulet to her freely.

He felt cursed by fate. He had been born to the wrong Corbett sister. He had been born male. Chloe had only been six years old when they realized that she would turn out very powerful. He had suffered in comparison to a six year old girl. It had made him angry, after the years of devotion to his family, his reward, to be bested by a six year old.

'Let's see how long it takes.' He smirked as he stared at the image of Hermione. The amulet was a very strategic gift. Forging that amulet had taken a lot of his essence away. It gave you a beautiful sense of protection, yet he had made it with a very special purpose in mind. Damien knew it was wrong to have given it to her without telling her the whole truth, but what was done cannot be undone.

"Do you think it wise to meddle in their war?" a female voice asked softly.

"I think it makes the game more interesting," Damien answered back.

"It's only a matter of time before the others notice what you did."

"If they were really observant, they would've noticed the moment I gave it to her," Damien replied as he stared into the flames.

"You must really want her to fall before she even begins to rise."

"You were the one who gave me this idea, Calypso," Damien replied.

"Of course I did," the one addressed as Calypso replied sarcastic.

"She shall bear it all," Damien whispered hauntingly.

She shook her head as she watched Damien stare into the fire. She usually preferred his company over the others. Calypso longed for her sisters. Calypso hated this division, but it was her fault to begin with. She had been jealous of her sister and plotted at every turn. She had been the first to be exiled because of the Dark acts she had committed against her family. The Doldrums had begun after her exile. She had been the beginning of the madness, that had slowly creep into the heart of family for the following years to come.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked after he walked into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I am glad that you've arrived in such a timely manner," Professor Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"I thought it was best to come sooner than later," Harry replied taking a seat in front of the Headmaster. Harry had noticed the odd behavior that Dobby had portrayed. It was different from his normal behavior in regards to him.

"Lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore offered with a smile.

"No thank you," he replied. "It seemed like it was an urgent matter."

Harry was patiently waiting for Professor Dumbledore to get to the root of the matter. He hated that the Professor took forever to get things done. Harry respected the man, but sometimes he wondered if he took too long to get to the point.

"For awhile the Unspeakables and a select team have been looking into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries," Professor Dumbledore began.

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. It had taken a lot of effort to slowly resolve his issues over Sirius' death. He still felt a deep longing for his godfather. It had been a mistake that night; he had rushed in like a fool and lost something very important.

"Are you listening?" Professor Dumbledore asked noticing that Harry had gotten a look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, what was that?" Harry replied, knowing that it wasn't right to let his attention stray. He had to be honest about it though. Harry was sure the Headmaster already figured out that he was not paying attention.

"I was saying that after many experiments, we've managed to fish out a person from the Veil." Professor Dumbledore stated waiting for Harry's response to his words.

"Sirius?" Harry voiced hopefully.

"Not yet, Mr. Potter, but we hope soon enough. It was a test experiment with a prisoner we sent into the veil, a year ago. We hope with the right enchantments and runes, the rod will be able to find him," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Harry was baffled at the news. He might be able to get Sirius back. "But Pettigrew is still free. Sirius is still considered a criminal."

"We'll take care of it in due time," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I wanted to give you a little bit of hope. We can all use some hope to guide us into tomorrow."

"How long did it take to get the prisoner out?" Harry wondered trying to get an idea of how long it would take.

"The process of finding within the Veil was about two months; the process of returning took about 4 months. The most important aspect of this rod is the corresponding Arithmancy equations and the personalize runes that pertain to that person," Professor Dumbledore replied. "It took them nearly 20 years of research to get this right."

"20 years?" Harry asked. He wondered what made them try to research the Veil in the first person. It wasn't very known.

"Chloe Corbett," Professor Dumbledore replied sadly, "Told me of a vision she had seen of the Veil. She had seen parts of the equations and runes. What little information she gave us has helped make this possible. She was 16 at the time. Afterwards she had asked me to Oblivate her."

Harry sat motionless. She probably knew what had happened or was going to happen. He was glad that she had thought ahead to help them. 'Thank you, for this gift.' Harry thought giving his best regards to his friend's mother.

"I hope we can keep this a secret for now. The only ones who know about this are the four Unspeakables, and two Order Members who have been working on this matter for me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I don't know how I'll keep it from Hermione."

"Miss. Granger will not invade your mind," Professor Dumbledore stated confidently.

"What should I tell the others about this meeting?" Harry asked. He wasn't the best liar. He always seemed to get caught by someone. Harry wasn't the most subtle person around.

"Let's tell them, I've loan out the Sword of Gryffindor to you," Professor Dumbledore replied with a grin as he brought over the Sorting Hat. "It's part of the truth. This is for you; it shall come in handy I'm sure."

They continued their discussion.

* * *

"How are things on your end?" Riana Corbett-Luther asked into the small charmed ring.

"Alright, mother," Loren's voice replied slowly.

"Dear child, we've almost got all the plans worked out. It won't be much longer," Julius Luther replied.

"I know I'm doing my best," Loren replied, "I'll let you know the date."

"We're counting on you," Riana replied.

"I know," Loren stated.

Riana worried about her only daughter. No one ever wants their child to go through pain and suffering. She had asked her to do this, but a part of her had hoped that her daughter would say no. Riana sighed at Loren's stubbornness. Loren had agreed to put in everything she had into this operation. Riana wished that there was another way. This had been planned for so long.

"_Ri, I have to tell you something very important," Chloe stated a little worried._

"_What is it?" Riana asked as she watched Loren play softly with the magic box of mystery toys._

"_You're going to have to ask Loren one day to do something really important," Chloe asked staring mournfully at her young niece._

"_What did you see?" Riana asked worried._

"_You're going to ask her to become a Death Eater," Chloe answered. "And she will agree."_

_Riana grimaced. There was no way; she would ever ask such a thing, Loren was too precious to her. She would be her only child._

"_It will be to protect Hermione," Chloe stated resting a hand on her stomach._

"_Please, don't ask me to do this," Riana stated, "You know I understand who and what Hermione will become."_

"_Loren will be one of the few that will manage to get close enough. I have seen other solutions, but this one will result in the least causalities," Chloe argued. "You know I love Loren too."_

"_Why?" Riana asked confused. She could not agree to this._

_Chloe sighed as she pulled out a piece of parchment and gave it to her older sister. "Everything is written here, what needs to be done and how to prepare. I have already made the arrangements. What I need from you is to prepare Ri, for the worst. Prepare Loren. Prepare Hermione. This needs to be done on time."_

_Riana stared at the parchment. "Why is it blank?"_

"_The different parts will slowly appear over time. The first part will appear when I die. And over the next 18 years, everything will be explained as events unfold." Chloe answered._

"_Why not give this to Professor Dumbledore," Riana pondered._

"_It's something I trust only you to do," Chloe replied, "Family before anything else. Professor Dumbledore will be busy handling other matters. And I'll need you to do this when I'm not around."_

_Riana stared at Chloe. "You aren't going to die because I'll make sure to lock you up in this house when Hermione is born."_

_Chloe sighed already knowing the truth. There were so many ways that she could die. It was hard to decide which path she would choose. Either way, she would end up dead. She wanted to prepare for whatever she could in hopes that Hermione would be safe until the time was right. "It's easier to think of the worst case scenario."_

"_What makes you so sure that I will do as you suggest?" Riana asked almost wanting to tear the piece of paper to shreds. A part of her did not want to know._

"_Because you will want to when you read what will happen if you don't." Chloe answered._

_Riana sighed. "We'll see won't we."_

"_I need to go now. I'm meeting Sirius and the others for dinner."_

"_You should tell him the truth," Riana replied softly as her sister began to head towards the fireplace._

_Chloe paused. "I chose him," Chloe replied simply._

"_An easier choice isn't always the one you want to make. One day, he'll know," Riana replied._

"_When that happens, I won't be around," Chloe replied. She stepped in and shouted her destination with a handful of floo powder._

_Riana shook her head. She felt uneasy. She folded the piece of paper and placed it into the desk. She hoped that she wouldn't have to do what her sister suggested._

* * *

"You did the right thing," Helen stated trying to comfort her daughter.

"I feel horrible for using Loren as a means to protect Hermione and the others," Chloe replied as she saw what her sister was thinking about.

"Its better this way," Helen answered. "I saw it too, before I died."

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry."

"We left Riana on her own to deal with these matters," Helen stated. "It's unfortunate that she is the only one left."

Chloe nodded. The night her mother and father had died was only weeks before she did. The most loyal of deatheaters had thought that she had gone into hiding at one of the other family residences. They had slowly approaching each family associate to look for her. Many had been tortured for information or killed. As they approached her sister's home, she couldn't do anything, but lead them away.

* * *

"Why should I tell you," Hermione stated with an annoyed look on her face.

"It's because I'm your best Slytherin friend in the whole wide world," Blaise replied with a grin.

Hermione snorted. "You're the only Slytherin friend I have right now."

"Exactly, my opinion should mean the most," Blaise retorted. "I think you should make up."

Hermione laughed. "Your opinion does not have any merit towards any decision I make. You're a bias party."

"But I understand your situation completely," Blaise replied softly.

Blaise caught Hermione's hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"You're caught in a dozen or so crossroads. One road will take you somewhere you've been before. This road will be an easy route to get to somewhere new. That road will be a difficult path. Another road will get you where you want to be, but will make you sacrifice what you want. The other road will be a complete surprise." Blaise said gesturing wildly.

Hermione nodded in agreement. There were many different paths that one could choose to walk down. Hermione had already made a decision in the one she would take. She just wanted to know what was going on with Blaise. He seemed to be conflicted in a certain manner.

"I'll let you in on the road I've taken. I decided to stay on the road I've chosen for myself. Since I'm there, it's all I can do. There isn't room for outside factors to persuade me otherwise," Blaise stated. "Of course, there were moments where I thought I would leave the path that I'm on for other…reasons. But I think I should cherish this happiness that I have."

Hermione wondered if Blaise was having doubts about his situation as a Deatheater or even Rosalyn. He always seemed to soften whenever he would speak of her. Blaise always seemed confident in the decisions that he's made. It seemed as if he was reassuring himself.

"I want you and Draco to be happy with one another. It's really all you can do. Especially in this upcoming war, happy memories will get us through the worst days. We all need a little hope that the future will be better." Blaise also added.

Hermione did remember the happy moments she had shared with Draco. She didn't want to think she had been just an assignment to him. It hadn't felt that way at the time, but Hermione had too much to do to let her focus slip away. She couldn't trust his intentions just yet. She could let him interact with her as they had previously done, but she couldn't do with a relationship right now. Hermione couldn't let her heart take precedence over her mind.

"I've decided to forgive his ill intentions because I understand why he did it at the time," Hermione stated.

"He's a git, Mione. You shouldn't be so easy going on him. It's only been almost what a month since you've found out he's been blabbing to the man. He hasn't been doing anything to earn forgiveness," a familiar voice argued from the doorway.

"Ronald Weasley, were you easy dropping on us?" Blaise asked getting up from the bed.

"Yes, that's the road I'm on right now," Ron answered. "The road to forgiveness should be a long one for that git."

"I am not going to continue any sort of romantic relation with him," Hermione corrected. "I just want to get over this fighting and awkwardness. It might be easier to talk to one another as acquaintances and coworkers."

"It's always going to be awkward," Blaise argued. "You had an almost relationship."

"Mione, whatever decision you're making we don't have much control over," Ron said. "I personally think you could do better. You do know I have several older brothers, right?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Ronald, I know you have several older brothers."

"I'm sure Snape, would love that," Blaise retorted.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected.

"I'm sure Professor Snape would love the prospect of his grandchildren with red hair," Blaise teased.

Ron growled. "There is nothing wrong with red hair. It's very Gryffindor."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked realizing that the dark haired boy who lived was not with Ron.

"He had to go see Professor Dumbledore," Ron informed. "Dobby caught us outside of the Room of Requirement."

"I just assumed he was with Little Red," Blaise replied with a grin.

"Don't' say it like that," Ron replied. "Ginny's probably rehearsing for the show."

"Shouldn't you check on those preparations, Head Girl," Blaise asked.

"I left Winky and a few of the other elves with specific instructions," Hermione replied.

"What? You actually told them to do something," Ron teased.

"I am beginning to respect the life that all creatures choose to live. House elves included." Hermione replied.

There was a sudden pecking noise from the window. Hermione opened the window to let the bird into her room.

The two young men watched in fascination as Hermione and the bird just stared at each other.

_My Lady, I have a message for you._

_What is it Faith?_

_It is from your Aunt._

_Is it urgent?_

_She said it's something important that you cannot go without doing tomorrow night._

"I understand," Hermione replied out loud grasping the envelope from her claw. She offered her a treat.

_I must go now. There is a matter I must attend to._

Hermione nodded as her bird companion flew out of the window.

_Stay well, My Lady._

Hermione looked over to see the two young men looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It fascinates me," Blaise replied. He often wondered what it would be like to understand all the creatures around him. It would definitely broaden his understanding of the world. It would make those creatures seem much more intelligent than what we give them credit for.

_Mistress, they will never understand that we didn't give all humans the right to communicate with us._

Hermione smiled at Crookshanks who lay quietly on a pillow beside her bed.

_Some will never be worthy enough._

"You're doing it again," Ron replied a little peeved.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Having a private conversation about us with your cat," Blaise stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What gave me away," Hermione said with a smile.

"You're too obvious sometimes," Ron replied. "Plus, we know what those looks mean."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I still need to work on that."

"Hershey, don't think just because Weasley here distracted me for a moment, it mean I'll stop my plight," Blaise stated with more conviction.

"Of course not," Hermione replied well aware of the fact that Blaise was the biggest supporter of her and Draco as a couple.

'Malfoy needs to shape up.' Ron thought to himself unhappily. 'He really hasn't done anything. He won't apologize sincerely. He should've listened to me and Harry. It just proves that he doesn't care enough.'

* * *

Draco was sure he had figured out the perfect way to say what he wanted to say without saying more than he had to. He nodded and mentally prepared himself for the backlash of what this would do to his reputation.

"Dobby will gladly help since it is for the lady."

* * *

_Alright folks, this is the chapter. It might not be pretty, but it's mine. I will get to the Talent Show next time…so we can move on from this portion of the story and into other plot points…I was almost driven to just say hey they all got attacked right now…and then what happens next…_

_I just need to fine tune some things that I left uncertain.  
_

**Please review, it gives me hope.**_ Thanks to the one who did review the last chapter. **You rock spannieren!** You have my thanks, I do appreciate it.  
_

_By the way, readers should check out: **Daughter of Light and Dark by Angel N Darkness**. The story was inspired by aspects of this here story. I'm flattered that I could help inspire someone to write. I know it's difficult for me to write a lot._

_Also, if anyone's interested my upcoming story is a crossover. I'm working on an Ouran High School Host Club and Sailor Moon crossover. It's purely to indulge myself because I don't even know if anyone would be interested in it. __I've got a few chapters roughly done. __I'll probably post the first this weekend. (Saturday or Sunday)._

_1-25-2012_


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Hermione has always been amazed at what magic could do. Even though she had spent seven years in the magical world, there were still many things that could leave her breathless. The whole room had been transformed into a beautiful auditorium. There were streamers, balloons, and the whole room seemed to be covered in shimmering glitter. Each seating section was marked off by distinguishing house color balloons and streamers. It would've taken ages to do all this work by hand. The stage had a warm glow.

"Does the Lady approve?" a small squeaky voice asked.

"Winky, you and the others did an amazing job," Hermione replied as she sat in the judges' area which was to the right of the stage.

Winky nodded with a slight bow before disappearing along with the other house elves.

_Are you alright, Mistress?_ Crookshanks asked rubbing against her leg

_Fine. I just have this odd feeling._

_Why don't you take a peek into the future?_ He replied with a little grin.

_I'm not trying to abuse my power._ She thought as she stared around the room with a contemplative look. _I just let the Fates send me the important ones._

_Well, don't worry then. I'm sure this feeling will go away._ The cat retorted scurrying away.

Hermione knew that her cat was baiting her. She just had an odd feeling since coming into the Great Hall. Her senses were telling her to be wary.

"Lost in a daydream, Mione?" a voice called out to her.

"Loren," Hermione replied back with a slight flinch, "You scared me."

"You should always be prepared," Loren replied taking a seat beside Hermione.

"How's your day been?" Hermione asked unfocused almost immediately tuning out.

"It's been fine, have you been alright?" Loren asked.

Loren was concerned. Hermione had this look on her face. She wasn't paying attention at all. She seemed to be searching for something.

"Hermione?" Loren asked again, putting a hand on her shoulder alarmed as she slumped forward.

_Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall anymore. She felt suspended. It was strange. She was just speaking to Loren a moment ago. Hermione had slowly begun to lose focus. All of her senses had begun to fade one by one until she had shifted into another existence. She was here now wherever here was. Hermione slowly turned in a circle wand extended to try to get her bearings. All she could see was forest all around the clearing. It wasn't any forest she had ever been too._

"_Where am I?" she pondered out loud._

"_You are in the Doldrums," a soft voice replied from the shadows._

"_Who's there?" Hermione asked slightly confused and worried._

"_You should put that down. Yours won't work well here, anyway," the female voice called out again._

_Hermione slowly lowered her wand. "What do you want?"_

_Hermione could hear the shuffling of twigs from her left. She turned to face the direction. There was a cloaked figured coming closer to her from the distance. She felt a chill go through her. Hermione's flight instincts were going haywire. However, her body wouldn't move from its spot. It wasn't responding to her. She felt terrified for some reason. 'Why can't I move?'_

_The cloaked female descended upon the clearing slowly. Hermione could feel her breathing getting heavier. The air around her felt very constricting. It was making her all the more nervous. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to cry out help._

"_I wouldn't do that. You'll only trouble yourself," the person stated as they stood a few feet in front of Hermione. "No one, not even your mother will risk coming here."_

_Hermione laughed to herself. She could sense a devastating power coming from this person. It was overwhelming this person's magical discharge. Her whole aura gave off a warning. She could feel herself submitting to it which caused her to tense._

"_Relax, Hermione, relax," the voice stated calmly._

_Hermione could feel her body relax at her words. She felt as if she had no control over her actions._

"_Until you decide to not harm me, your body will not be able to move," they stated. "I have casted many enchantments and rune in this clearing."_

"_Tell me what do you want?" Hermione asked, "I can't stay here."_

_Slowly the cloaked figured began to lower her hood. Before Hermione was a woman. She had straight honey brown hair that reached mid back. Her eyes were a dark green that seem to see into Hermione. What Hermione noticed immediately about the woman was an ugly crescent shaped scar that seemed to go from her left temple to underneath her throat._

"_It was a slicing hex, similar to the one known as Sectumsempra," the woman replied. "It was the blow to finish me."_

_Hermione waited. She felt anxious. "I will repeat, what do you want from me?"_

"_You're an ungrateful brat, aren't you," the woman replied unhappily._

_The woman slowly got closer to Hermione. She slowly brought a hand to Hermione cheek. Hermione tried her best not to flinch at the contact. The woman tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear._

"_You feel helpless, don't you?" she asked knowing very well that Hermione was uncomfortable._

_Hermione didn't understand what was going on. Why was she in the Doldrums?_

"_I summoned you," the woman stated. "I am an ancestor of yours."_

"_Obviously," Hermione muttered._

_The woman laughed in glee. "You still have that spark, don't you?"_

_Hermione tried to concentrate on a way to get out of this mess and away from this stranger._

"_I am Calypso Corbett," she introduced as she circled around Hermione thoughtfully._

"_Should that mean something to me?" Hermione asked trying to think back to the book she had._

"_I was the third Daughter of the Gift of my generation. My older sister is your Great Great Great Aunt Katrina's mother. I am the reason most daughters of the gift should not bear more than one daughter. I am the reason the Doldrums exist," Calypso stated with a sigh._

"_You killed your older sister only to be killed by your younger cousin, Grandma Helen's grandmother," Hermione remembered now. "You started a feud that started to divide the family between the light and dark ways."_

"_Power is addicting. I slowly caused this domino effect with my death. I feel as if the Gods have now taken back what they have given," Calypso stated. "You are the last of the Daughters of the Gift. I feel the need to warn you, of the troubles that come."_

_Hermione sighed. "I don't need you to tell me what is going on. I can see it."_

_Calypso chuckled. "You don't even know how blind you are. Your mother may have taught you to see, but you don't even know how Fate has played a cruel joke on you."_

_Hermione was curious about what she knew. "What don't I see?"_

"_You don't know what you've lost?" Calypso stated cryptically taking her hand to examine it._

_Hermione would not cower in fear. She needed to know. She was tired. This was getting to be a little irritating. "I haven't lost anything."_

"_Do you know the prophecy concerning you?" Calypso asked._

"_The light and dark shall blend and create a protector, one that shall make either side. The balance will be broken, once this child comes. With the eyes that sees through souls, that reads the right of light, the one with the fate destined to be great, shall come! With her dark knight and those who follow her. She shall bring the world to peace; she shall take the strength of the lion and rid of the snake." Hermione recalled Damien's version of the prophecy._

"_The light's Daughter of the Gift and dark's White Knight shall blend into one. They shall create a protector, one that will sway either side. The balance will be broken once this child comes. Through her eyes, she'll see into the souls of others. She will guide those to the light, the ones fated for greatness and righteousness. Those who will follow in this fight are the only ones she can bargain with. With her dark knight, she shall succeed to bring the world to peace. She will take the strength of the lions to rid of the snake. When the time comes neither love nor friendship shall know the sacrifice of one's soul." Calypso corrected with a little frown._

_Hermione slowly took in the words. "Is that right?"_

"_Of course, it's right," Calypso stated, "Your grandfather's ancestor foretold it. She was my best friend. It's changed slightly through the generations, but this original interpretation seems more accurate than the other."_

_Hermione was confused, "Original interpretation? It's more accurate than the other."_

_Calypso sighed. "This is what happens to the spoken word after some time. The words slowly begin to change as time passes. She foretold the same prophecy differently as the years went on. Each event has a way of changing what will happen. In the other interpretation, you die. You always die."_

_Hermione paused. "Die!"_

"_It's better than: When the time comes neither love nor friendship shall bear the pain of one's lost."_

"_That can't mean that I'll die," Hermione argued._

"_Well, I can only tell you, what I know," Calypso stated._

"_That voice," Hermione recalled, "The one that was warning me…"_

"_It was her," Calypso nodded with a faint smile._

"_You can lose one's soul without dying. What do you consider a soul?" Hermione replied thinking about the words. "A person. That unknown, invisible part of you."_

_Hermione was beginning to feel a little movement in her fingers and toes._

"_I have a more pressing matter to discuss," Calypso replied, "This pertains to directly in line with the prophecy."_

_Hermione listened, "What is it?"_

"_Do you really want to know?" Calypso asked with a small smirk._

"_You brought me here for a reason," Hermione asked, "I'm sure the prophecy can't be the only thing. It can easily be looked up. I didn't need to talk to you to find out."_

"_If you say so," Calypso stated taking a step away from Hermione. "If you really aren't going to listen, I should just send you back."_

_Hermione sighed dramatically. "Please, tell me what you know."_

"_Will you believe me?" Calypso pondered. "I can tell already you have your doubts about what I'm telling you."_

_Hermione shivered. "I will take everything into consideration, while making a decision."_

"_You should've been wary of gifts you've received," Calypso stated thinking back to Damien as she touched the chain of Hermione's necklace lightly, "One's that you use that directly affect you and those around you."_

"_What do you mean?" Hermione asked finally able to move her hands to grasp her chain nervously._

* * *

Blaise was looking for Draco. He hadn't seen him since earlier that day. It was getting late into the evening. He wondered what that man was doing during times like this. Hermione was going to forgive him and at least let him back into her life. He needed to spread the good news. He could hear his voice around the corner.

"It's best to make sure no one can see."

"It will be possible."

"Make your distraction as dramatic as possible."

"But, Dobby doesn't think he can…"

"You can do it!"

"Is the Lady really going to be okay with this?"

"I'll take full responsibility."

Blaise chuckled as he peeked at Draco speaking in low tones to the house elf. "What's going on?"

Draco jumped. "Damnit, Blaise, you're really a shadow aren't you?"

"You seem to be concocting a scheme. Why don't you let me in on this little endeavor of yours?"

Draco stared at the young man was leaning against the dungeon wall with a curious look. Draco peered around to make sure that no one else was around.

"You're going to be particularly useful aren't you," Draco stated with a tilt of his head. The gears were slowly turning. "Perfect."

"This isn't going to get me expelled before the end of the year, will it?" Blaise asked nervously as he took in Draco's mischievous grin.

"No, why would that happen?" Draco replied hitting him slightly in the shoulder playfully.

"What's the plan?" Blaise asked.

"Well, this is what's going to happen…" Draco started.

The three figures huddled and began to relay the whole plan to each other.

* * *

"Mione," Loren gently called.

"How long has she been this way?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Loren had levitated Hermione out of the Great Hall and into the Infirmary after realizing that she wouldn't wake up.

"Maybe an hour or two?" she replied brushing Hermione's hair out of her face.

"This is very unusually," Professor Dumbledore stated.

Loren stared at Hermione's sleeping figure. She didn't like this surprise. Her mother had not mentioned anything about this going to happen. "She'll be back. She'll tell us when she comes back."

"She's stable," Madam Pomfrey stated as she ran some diagnostics spell on Hermione, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Hermione suddenly awake with a gasp. She coughed as she tried to get up to take in her surroundings.

"You're safe," Loren stated pushing her shoulders back down into the bed. "You're safe."

Hermione recognized Loren's voice. It seemed to calm her. "Sorry."

"What did you see/experience?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I went back to the Core," Hermione replied. "There was someone who needed to see me."

Loren was confused. "Who, Aunt Chloe?"

Hermione shook her head. "No." Hermione didn't want to lay down for long. She wanted to get up. She needed to concentrate on something else. She didn't like what Calypso had to tell her about the amulet at all. Her words replayed in her mind.

"Are you sure, you're okay, my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a probing glance.

"Everything is fine. It was just a reminder to keep up with my training," Hermione replied trying to squirm away from Loren's grip. "Loren, I'm fine."

Loren nodded as she slowly removed her hands from Hermione's shoulders to keep her still.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's almost time for the show. I believe that the students are beginning to settle into their seats right now," Professor Dumbledore replied with twinkling eyes. "I am looking forward to this."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "There was a varied and splendid display of talents. I'm looking forward to this as well."

* * *

The whole school seemed to be chattering in this auditorium. Everyone was excited and wanted to root for the people who were in their house. Hermione sat between her head of house and father. It seemed as if Draco was sitting as far as possible from her. Hermione sighed. Why did she even take notice of that?

"Welcome, I hope you enjoy this wonderful entertainment, we have brought you," Professor Dumbledore stated as he addressed the whole school.

The cheers came and Professor Dumbledore waited for a quiet.

"Our first act, are Padma and Parvati Patil. Please give them a warm welcome."

"This is a dance we want to share with you all," was all that was said from the two young ladies in unison.

They were dressed elaborately in traditional Indian dress in the middle of the stage. The lights slowly began to dim. The dance started out slowly, almost telling a story as the two began to twirl, dance, moving their hands and body to the music. It was eye catching and seemed to enthrall the crowd.

The two young ladies were relieved to be done after the music needed. They took their bows hoping that the professors had enjoyed it. They had practiced hard. Almost all the houses applauded. The majority of Slytherin just applauded politely and without much enthusiasm.

After a few minutes for the stage to be clear of the props of the twins and the audience to stop chattering, Professor Dumbledore went up on the stage again.

"That was a beautiful dance. Now, I will now introduce Pansy Parkinson." Professor Dumbledore announced.

Pansy Parkinson smirked as she walked to the middle of the stage. "Please enjoy the show."

She was proud of one of the few things that she had been taught. It was her hidden talent that had taken years to nurture. She grinned as she waved her wand and a grand piano appeared before her.

Hermione nodded as she once again listened to Pansy Parkinson's piano spring to life. Hermione nodded to herself. It had come as a big surprise to see that she was a talented pianist. The hauntingly beautiful Midnight Sonata echoed throughout the auditorium. Hermione sighed to herself. It was as if the universe had this ominous intent. It was beautiful if not a little sad exactly the mood she was in.

Pansy took a bow, but didn't leave the stage. The Slytherin house was the loudest and obnoxious in their cheers for their house mate. The other houses cheered as well.

"Splendid, splendid! Now let's introduce Daphne Greengrass."

Daphe Greengrass grinned as she made her way to the middle of the stage. "Thank you, Professor. Now, I'll like to sing a song for you with Pansy as my accompanist."

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long_

_Just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back_

_The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed_

_The first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Hermione felt even more depressed from hearing the beautiful Slytherin female sing. The universe was not on her side. She had wanted this to be a fun event. The piano sonata, and now her song, was making her feel worst. Hermione couldn't forget Calypso's warnings. She wished that she had more control over the future. If she knew too much, it might ruin things. She wouldn't let herself be tempted to see.

"Wonderful. Let's give our attention to Luna Lovegood."

Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily towards the crowd that watched. She slowly removed her jacket to reveal a leotard. "I shall fly beautifully."

She began to do an acrobatic dance routine that involved many flips and jumps. She elegantly moved on the stage to a slow song. The music began to change a lot like Luna. It became a little crazy as it ranged from ballet, to hip hop, to a tango. Luna performed various dances and did little stunts surprising the audience at her versatility.

"It's a little wacky, but interesting," Hermione heard someone whisper behind her.

Hermione smiled slightly. Luna was a slightly odd individual, but she did make for some interesting entertainment. Luna waved and bowed after she was finished. Many cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw section of the auditorium. Hermione was writing down little notes about each of the competitors so far.

"What an excellent display of youth! Now, we'll have Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas on stage."

Hermione sighed. Their jokes were going to make things interesting. This would lighten up her mood. Normally she didn't find many jokes that funny, but at least it was something to think about.

"How many Ravenclaws does it take to light up a wand?"

"None, they learned that one in babyhood and wouldn't dream of wasting time on such a juvenile spell."

"What do you call a teacher with a bad attitude?"

"Moody"

"How many Hufflepuffs does it take to light a wand?"

"You tell me how many Hufflepuffs there are, and I'll tell you how many it takes to light a wand."

"Who would you call if you wanted to protect your Valentines?"

"Lockhart"

"How many Slytherins does it take to light up a wand?"

"Six. One to light it, one to gloat over it, one to steal it, and three to look impressive."

"What do you get when you cross a Ravenclaw with the infirmary?"

"Ill-literacy"

"Knock, knock"

"Who's there?"

"Cornelius"

"Cornelius who?"

"Well, that's politics for you"

"How many Gryffindors does it take to light a wand?"

"A lot fewer if Hermione wasn't standing around distracting them by correcting their pronunciation."

The two were getting a few chuckles and laughs as their different jokes came about. Hermione smiled at their little joke about her. She didn't mind that much. It was becoming slightly more relaxed as the two Gryffindors told more jokes. She could feel the tension releasing from her.

"Thank you, gentlemen! Now, we'll take a 30 minute intermission and prepare the stage for the next act," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Many people began to get up and move about.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound that seem to echo from the stage. Hermione stared in wonder. They definitely didn't have a show for intermission. She was confused.

"What's going on?" she shouted as fireworks began to appear on the stage. Suddenly there was a silence and then voices could be heard.

_Lady forgiveness_

_There is much to say to you_

_It will take some time_

_Lady go out doors_

_Do follow the path ahead_

_The lights will show you_

_Lady please forgive_

_Dragon wants to have a word_

_Trust his intention_

_Lady please try it_

_The dragon is so sorry_

_Hope can help you win_

_Lady do be fair_

_The dragon is waiting now_

_What you see is not_

_Lady talk it out_

_Do not regret this later_

_The dragon wants you_

_Lady lights be guide_

_Find the dragon over there_

_He does awaits you_

It was definitely the most awkward performance. The whole thing was written in haiku verses and being said by various house elves. They were all staring uncomfortably and accusingly at Hermione. She definitely did not like the look on their faces. The only happy looking one was Dobby who seemed to create a dozen or so flowers to appear.

Hermione felt someone grab her hand and start to pull her out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" as Hermione realized who it was that was leading her away.

"Go, Hershey," the Draco Malfoy look alike stated as he pushed her out the doors. "This is the most public of all the apologies you're gonna get right now."

"Polyjuice," she muttered as she found herself outside and magically locked out of the Great Hall.

"This way," a small voice squeaked from her right before disappearing.

There were glowing orbs of light. They were heading in the direction of the doors leading outside the castle. They seemed to stop moving when she stopped moving.

"This better not be a trap of sorts," Hermione muttered unhappily following the orbs of light into towards the lake.

Hermione softly cast a shielding spell around her and kept her wand pointed out as she assessed any possible threats around her.

"Thank you for coming," Draco's voice called to her as she finally made it to the destination.

Hermione took notice that it was the furthest point from the school, being on the opposite side of the castle with the forest at her back. It would take a bit of time before someone could reach them. Hermione tilted her head to the side expectantly.

Draco Malfoy stood underneath an old tree beside the Lake. He had several pieces of parchment with him. He looked a little unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I want to regain your trust. I've brought everything I've written," Draco replied holding out the pieces of parchment.

Hermione took the letters from him. She didn't bother to even look before muttering, "Incendio."

Draco watched as the letters slowly morphed into ash.

"That was quite a display." Hermione stated.

"There needed to be a distraction," he replied staring at her.

"And Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"An alibi," Draco replied without hesitation.

"Why?" she asked, "Ashamed to be seen with a Mudblood?"

"Don't call yourself that. I need to keep appearances," Draco stated firmly.

"Appearances," she echoed.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore earlier," Draco stated.

"About what?" Hermione wondered.

"The Order," he replied.

Hermione schooled her face to be completely blank. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to help," he replied simply.

"Is that supposed to impress me or something?" Hermione stated, "You're going to do something that's the right thing to do."

Draco sighed. "I mean it. I will help. I'm going to be a spy."

Hermione sighed as she thought, 'One of many.'

"Did Blaise tell you already?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I already said I would forgive you. You didn't need to do this."

"I did," Draco stated, "You still would've been suspicious of me, anyway. This way, I'm telling you I'm sincere."

Hermione tried not to smile. She could picture him trying to write haikus. "Did Dobby help you write those words?"

"Parts," he stated looking off into the distance afraid to see her face.

"I don't know if I can trust you completely. I honestly am surprise. I'm not going to praise you. I'm not looking for you to do anything. I'm not going to say that I'm happy." Hermione stated honestly looking at him. "If you're doing this because you think that this will prove to me…I really don't think we can be together right now."

"It's partly for you. Mostly for me. I want to be a better person. I want to do some good. It probably is best if we're not together, right now." Draco replied sadly.

"I'll consider us, after we survive this war," Hermione stated knowing that she was being honest with herself.

"So, we can hang around one another, like we use to?" Draco hopeful, remembering as they began to develop a friendship.

Hermione nodded hoping she wouldn't regret this decision.

It was all he really wanted. Draco Malfoy knew that he wanted to eventually figure out his relationship with Hermione Granger. It was enough for now, to know that they could have a chance in the future. Right now, he had a lot of things he wanted to confess and talk about. He could be content with the fact that she didn't hate him like she said. He could do well enough, with a thing that resembled forgiveness and friendship.

The two sat together under the moonlight and tried to get to know each other again.

* * *

_Credit:_

_Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri  
_

_Beethoven Midnight Sonata  
_

_I got some of the jokes from here twwn  
_

_I haven't proof read. So sorry if there are typos or what not. I will probably edit this sometime in the afternoon. Right now its 2-2-2012 1:24 am._

_Please review._


	40. Chapter 39

**The Daughter of Light and Dark**

Chapter 39

Hermione knew that she was going to be in trouble. She didn't exactly finish her duty as a judge for the Talent Show. She had run off before the second half could even begin. Hermione wondered if anything exciting happened. What excuse could she give to the Headmaster? Unless, he already knew what Draco had already planned. Her heart was somewhat at ease with her mind. It was going to be a difficult journey forward. She could already feel the shift in the air.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked since she hadn't said anything for a bit of time.

She gave him a small reassuring smile, "Yes, I'm just tired."

"Well, the show should be over now," Draco stated.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "We should go back in."

Draco stood up extending a hand to Hermione.

Hermione stared at his hand that was out towards her contemplating whether or not she should take it. She gently shook her head to get rid of the doubt. She might as well take it to show that she could at least trust him a little. A good show of faith I suppose. What was the harm in taking his hand? The second she took his hand she was jolted with an image. She was shocked, it had been so brief, she wondered if what she saw could really be true.

"Hogwarts to Hermione," Draco called as she looked as if she was in a daze.

"Huh?" she answered trying not to think about what she saw.

"You sure are out of it," Draco muttered as he reached out to touch her forehead.

Hermione jumped back, swatting his hand away from her. "I'm alright, let's go back."

Draco nodded trying not to be hurt that she didn't want his concern.

She sighed as she walked beside him. The image had been a dragon that had been shackled down in chains. It definitely wasn't a good omen at all.

"Who do you think won?" Draco asked trying to make light conversation.

"Daphne Greengrass maybe," she replied.

"Not the Weaslebee?" he commented.

"Right, Ginny could've done better," Hermione replied.

As they made their way back towards the Great Hall, there were many students who were excited and whispering comments.

"I can't believe she won," one Hufflepuff cried.

"They must've been deaf," another person cried out.

Draco stopped the Hufflepuffs, "What are you saying?"

The Hufflepuff scoffed back and quietly muttered, "You should know, your ex girlfriend won."

"Parkinson won?" Hermione questioned. She did have a talent with the piano.

The two Hufflepuffs nodded before scurrying off.

"I didn't see that coming," Hermione muttered towards Draco.

"Well, surprise surprise," Draco said in wonder, "The professors didn't have taste."

Hermione chuckled a little. "It probably was a close race."

"You two should be grateful to your life savior!" Blaise's voice cried out as he stepped out from the shadows.

Hermione sighed. Blaise always seemed to be hiding somewhere. She had been too distracted to try to see if anyone was around. There were too many students exiting and entering the Great Hall.

"Did you two make up?" Blaise asked wigging his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione gave him a poke. "You cut that out."

"Oh, look its Mione," Ron called towards the others in the Great Hall.

"Where were you?" Harry asked curiously, "You disappeared."

Ginny cried unhappily. "You could've been the swing vote!"

Hermione paused. "What?"

"It was a three way tie," Lavender muttered unhappily.

Draco watched as the Gryffindors all crowded around Hermione. He slowly moved away from their group giving a small signal to Blaise.

Blaise nodded as he watched Draco disappear from view.

"Me, Pansy and Daphne," Ginny cried.

"So who made the final decision?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry chimed in.

Harry was a little unsure why he had decided on Pansy. Maybe he really did enjoy the piano.

"It's not fair!" Ginny stated with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione replied sadly.

"Well, the show was good at least," Ron stated trying to comfort his girlfriend who hadn't been acknowledged at all.

"I wasn't feeling well," Hermione stated trying to explain her absence.

"Blaise already explained what happened to us," Ginny stated with a wink. "I understand, even though you caused me to lose to that Pug Face."

Hermione nodded.

"Did he make a good argument?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione muttered, "So so."

"Was it still an alright apology?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, it was."

"Let's get some rest tonight," Blaise suggested noticing that Hermione didn't look too well. "Hershey, let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine," Hermione argued.

"You do look a bit pale, dear," Ginny replied looking over her friend.

"Mione?" Harry questioned wondering if anything was going on.

"You should've rested instead of insisting to help," Loren called as she noticed the crowd after speaking to the other Professors.

"Loren, I can't believe you voted for Daphne," Ginny cried when the older woman approached them.

"Sorry, Gin," Loren replied approaching Hermione carefully. "You shouldn't have run off."

"Sorry," Hermione replied quietly.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he saw Loren give Hermione a look.

"Before, the show, our dear book worm had already stayed in the Hospital Wing," Loren remarked hoping the group would get the hint.

Harry nodded in understanding. It must have been due to her gift.

"Let's all meet tomorrow," Harry stated gathering his friends towards the path to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Let's go," Blaise stated taking Hermione's hand.

Loren followed behind the two. She had been surprised that Hermione had disappeared during the break. Time was moving quickly, she had to make sure Hermione was safe all the time. She couldn't let Hermione fall into danger.

The three reached the Head's quarters within moments.

"Password, please," the angel asked quietly.

"Dragon's princess," Blaise answered.

The portrait swung open. Draco was sitting on a couch when the three arrived.

"What's up?" he inspired as he saw that Blaise had a hold of Hermione's hand.

"She seems to have gotten a small fever," Blaise replied.

"She couldn't have gotten a cold, that fast," Draco remarked thinking about their time spent outside.

"Did you take her outside?" Loren asked curiously.

Draco nodded unsure of why that had anything to do with her health.

"She was already a little ill earlier. She only had permission to leave the Hospital Wing to attend the Talent Show," Loren explained.

"It's no one's fault," Hermione replied trying to calm the situation. She hadn't been feeling all that well. This fever was only a surprise. It wasn't caused by going outside in her weakened state.

"Why don't you get some sleep," Loren suggested.

Hermione nodded. She didn't want to be a part of whatever conversation they were going to have. Hermione had too much she had to think about.

"I don't care if Hermione's forgiven you or not," Loren stated giving Draco a glare.

"What's your problem, Luther," Draco asked giving her an equally fierce glare.

Blaise just sighed at their stances towards one another. Loren was overprotective of Hermione. It didn't help that they both didn't like each other. Now they were fighting like cats and dogs over Hermione.

"You're only going to cause her problems," Loren argued. "Stay away."

"You should look in the mirror," Draco stated offering her a hand mirror that he had transfigured.

"I think that you should both consider Hermione," Blaise interrupting their glaring content.

Loren and Draco turned their glares to Blaise.

"Whoa, I can feel the love. Hermione cares for both of you. You might not trust each other, but at least trust Hermione's opinion," Blaise stated. He was tired as well. He needed a shot of fire whiskey to calm his senses.

"Can you both leave?" Draco asked taking in what Blaise stated.

Loren frowned, but knew that she couldn't stay here. It was their common room.

Blaise nodded and stated as he left. "You owe me, Malfoy."

Draco knew that he owed a lot to Blaise for what he did tonight for him.

Hermione drank some water as she stared out her window to look outside.

_What bothers you, Mistress? _Crookskanks asked.

_Things that are out of my control. _Hermione replied.

_You shouldn't worry. _Crookshanks stated.

_Did Faith come by earlier? _She inquired looking at the letter on her desk.

_Yes. It was to explain more about tomorrow night. _Crookshanks explained.

Hermione sighed. The letter that her Aunt had sent her the other day had explained a meeting that was very important for Hermione to attend. It had given a specific time, but hadn't explained how she was going to get there. She opened the new letter. The only thing she read was that her mode of transportation would arrive outside her window tomorrow night. She already had Professor Dumbledore's permission.

There was too much going on. Hermione sighed as she took a look at the amulet Damien had given her. Calypso's words were slowly imprinting themselves into memory.

"_This gift will bring you pain," Calypso explained as she brushed against the chain of her necklace._

"_Damien said it would bring protection. We tested it," Hermione argued._

"_He had no good intentions towards you," Calypso stated. "He's a murderer and he is insane."_

_Hermione touched the amulet. She felt a warm pulse as she held it in her hands. "What intentions does he have then?"_

"_The amulet feeds on your magic," Calypso stated._

"_Feeds on my magic," Hermione repeated._

"_You've split the amulet, haven't you?" Calypso asked._

_Hermione nodded._

"_That is the first action needed," Calypso remarked._

_Hermione didn't understand where this was headed._

"_The amulet was made from Damien's magic. He gave it a piece of his soul, to gain protection. The amulet's will, is Damien's. The true owner is him, right now," Calypso explained._

_Hermione listened._

"_The amulet's main holder is you. Your magic creates a protection/bond on those who wear it. It will offer them protection, but stressfully be the cause of your pain. The amulet is doing its job in consuming magic. It's taking your magic and blending it with Damien's. His intention is to cause a shadow in your light. The first is to split the pieces, to start the ritual. The strength of the others' protection will lessen your own protection. Every spell cast on the others, will be redirected to you," Calypso explained._

"_You're saying it's like a portal, bouncing back to the main amulet?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes, once the amulet is full, you'll feel all of it," Calypso explained._

"_I can't just take the pieces back?" Hermione wondered._

"_It will only cause a backlash. The piece can't be put back. The pieces will only return to the person it had bonded with," Calypso stated._

"_My magic and Damien's will blend together?"_

"_It will be battle of wills. Damien wore that amulet for ages. It has so much of him in it. If you fight it, you can overcome it and give it a new will. Damien's will was to punish any Daughter of the Gift. His punishment was pain. He wanted to amplify the pain he felt for being rejected from the Gift. The opposite occurred for him. He gained strength." Calypso stated._

"_How long," Hermione asked, "Before the amulet is filled?"_

"_The strength of the spells, the intent of the spells, how the protection ward takes that energy into the amulet will determine the time," Calypso stated._

"_Is there a way to undo the amulet," Hermione asked._

"_If the maker or another is willing to take the punishment for you," Calypso remarked._

"_I can't argue with Damien?" Hermione asked wondering if she could talk to him since she was in the Doldrums._

"_I wouldn't do so. He already has made up his mind. He will refuse to take the amulet back. Once it does it jobs, the magic will return to him in the end. It won't hinder him at all to wait."_

"_That crazy bastard," Hermione cried._

"_There's still time," Calypso stated reassuringly._

"_What can I do?" Hermione asked worried._

"_Make sure to tell your friends to layer protection spells. The less magic that the amulet blocks, the more time, you have before it becomes full. Once the prophecy has been fulfilled and peace comes, I will personally make sure that Damien agrees to take the amulet back," Calypso stated._

_Hermione nodded. "There's still a chance I might live through the pain."_

_Calypso laughed. "Of course, you want to live after years of resentment and pain. Damien's amulet has had years to collect Damien's true intentions. You're still too young to fully realize it."_

_Hermione at least understood now the glint in Damien's eyes as he gave her the amulet that day. "I will try my best to survive. I can't let anyone carry this burden. I didn't think before splitting the pieces."_

"_We never think when we believe that something will help us," Calypso stated._

"_Thank you," Hermione stated grateful._

"_Don't thank me yet," Calypso remarked, "Survive first."_

Hermione sat and contemplated the amulet. She knew that she shouldn't tell anyone what could possibly happen. She wouldn't worry the others. Her main priority was Harry. Harry who was her best friend. Harry who would do his best to fight off the enemy. Hermione wasn't sure if that was the right decision to make. She needed to tell someone. Hermione quickly got up and decided she should at least tell her father. Maybe he would know something that Calypso didn't know.

* * *

_2-18-2012 This is it. Shorter than the last few chapters, but something for right now. _**Please Review_._**_ Feedback always necessary._**_  
_**


End file.
